You Want Loyalty? How Will I Benefit?
by NixxH
Summary: "I have decided that- even though I won't try any time soon- one day I will try to love you..." And as she resigned her freedom to me in that one sentence, I knew that those sad, violet eyes would haunt me forever. Kyouya/OFC. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Belle Inconnue

"Who is that? He's so... pretty!"

"I've never seen him, and I know I wouldn't miss someone like that!"

A group of girls in class 3-A were huddled close, whispering while staring at the short-haired, violet-eyed new addition to Ouran Academy. No one approached the gorgeous blonde boy, to afraid to find out what he was really like.

"Everyone sit! It's time for class!" The teacher takes her stand, eyeing the new boy that was still standing behind her desk. "We have a new student. Please, introduce yourself."

All the girls in the class lean forward, ready to hear him speak. Many had wild thoughts, scary ones even, of what he would say or sound like.

_'What if he is a monster?' _One girl gasps, playing the scene in her head. _'A deep booming voice, a devilish smile, and then... "Hello! I am Satan here to take your soul! Rawr!" Ahhh!' _Outwardly, her eyes were swirls.

_'Maybe he's gay!' _Another girl bites her nails nervously. _'A wave of the hand, a girly laugh, and then... "Hiya! I'm Christ'o'belle and I love puppies, kitties, and unicorns!" Noooo!'_ Fake tears were streaming down her face.

_'Oh no... worst of all... what if he's a conceited, pompous, jerk!' _The first girl to speak before shivers. _'I can see it now. Brushes his hair aside, then gives a sneer. "I'm not dignified to give such horrible, ugly people my name. You can all bow to me." And then an overwhelming force makes us! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' _She stifles a scream.

A beaming smile breaks his lips, causing more girls to lean forward. He brushes the hair from his face, chuckling a soft one. "Bonjour, my name is Masaaki, and I'm half-French. I am the youngest child of a prestigious family associated with this school. And I cannot wait to spend my time with such beautiful, lovely ladies and gentlemen."

..."Ahhhh!" All the girls squeal, hugging each other in triumphant and nearly falling backwards.

"Girls!" the teacher hollers. "Settle down! Settle down! Have a seat next to Haruhi, the brunette, would you Masaaki-kun?"

"Hai," I reply, nodding and approaching my seat. The squealing increases as I turn to let that ivory smile rest on Haruhi. "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa," he replies as he shakes my smooth hand. His was just as soft, making me stare for a second. "Fujioka Haruhi."

"Masaaki," I greet. "Pleasure, Haruhi."

The boy nods, smiling back and returning to his previous gaze on the board. Our lesson had started, but I could feel the sweet stares of the many girls on my back. I turn to the side, showing half my face to the room, and grin. I could hear the girls sigh, all swooning. To continue the charade, I give a playful wink.

..."AHHHH!"

"Girls! Settle down!"

* * *

Lunch approached faster than I expected. I had a catered meal in my hands and no where to sit. All the tables outside were filled, and I didn't like eating indoors.

"Oh! Masaaki-kun! You can sit here!" A group of girls from my class were waving me over. I chuckle, heading over to the nice, long picnic table, completely filled with females. They'd made a seat for me, no matter I could see they'd pushed one girl off the bench.

I set my little square, chef-made meal on the table and help the girl up. "Why girls, I couldn't possibly sit when this lovely lady has no seat! Here, mademoiselle, you may sit here and I'll simply find a seat on the ground." I escort her to the open seat, the girl blushing insanely.

"No! You cannot sit on the ground!" One of the girls scoots as far over as she can, allowing a little room.

"I appreciate it, sweetheart, but I simply cannot take a seat from a lady!" I was nearly exploding with laughter I held in, keeping a straight face. "Alas, I see a table that has just opened up. Any of you are welcome to sit with me, if you'd like. I must return your generosity!"

I sit in the middle of a bench at the shorter picnic table. Many of the girls had literally grabbed their food and ran to sit with me, winning spots, while others tried to squeeze on without squishing me. It wasn't working.

"Ladies! Ladies! Whomever doesn't sit here with me today can merely sit with me tomorrow without crowding," I answer, trying not to get squished. "Would that be alright, darling?" I take a girl's chin in my hand, getting close.

"Y-yes! Perfect!" She nearly faints, then hurries off with a bunch of other girls, aiming to get their time with me tomorrow.

The entire day I'd had reactions similar to this. Apparently I was popular after attending Ouran's prestigious High School for not even an entire day.

I didn't know that, from afar, I was being watched closely.

* * *

**Other P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View_

"Oi, whose that?" The orange-haired twin stares over at the newcomer. "Have you seen him before Kaoru?"

"No, Hikaru," the other twin replies, "I haven't. Have you, My Lord?"

The blonde 3rd-year was staring hard at the boy, seeing a resemblance. His thumb and forefinger were rubbing his jaw in intense thought, a scary concept for Suou Tamaki, the most popular boy of Ouran and founder of the legendary Host Club.

"He seems familiar." Tamaki didn't waver the look. "Kyouya?"

The dark-haired, serious man pushes his glasses up. "I don't have any data on him yet. He hasn't been completely put in school records." _'Something's off about that boy.'_

"I'll figure it out!" Tamaki ducks in some bushes, using binoculars from who-knows-where to get a close-up of the new guy.

"What are you doing?" the irritated voice rings in the blonde's ears.

"N-nothing!" Tamaki hides the binoculars behind his back and stands, staring at the brunette. "Haruhi! Where did you come from?"

"The library," 'he' remarks. For the only people to know the secret of Fujioka Haruhi was the Host Club. They kept her gender a secret and protected her, whether she cared or not. "Who were you staring at?"

"No one!" The twins and Tamaki all say at once, trying to look innocent. She knew better.

Following the direction his binoculars were pointed, she sees the new boy eating at a table with a group of girls fawning over him. "Why were you spying on Masaaki?"

"Masaaki? You know his name?" Tamaki's protective, 'fatherly' ways kick into overdrive.

"Hai, in my class." She rolls her eyes. "Sits next to me in every class, too."

"WHAT?" Tamaki hollers. "Who is he?"

"Masaaki, like I just said." She stares at his food. "Is that ootoro?"

He pushes it towards her. "Tell me everything you know!"

She immediately dives into the food, secretly thinking _'Rich bastards.'_ "He's half-French, half-Japanese and just moved from his family's secondary-main residence. He came to live with his brother and father. He's got really pretty eyes too," she says through a mouthful of food.

"What?" Tamaki turns white, sulking in a dark corner.

"He's in that corner again," the twins sigh in unison.

"Haruhi's never said that about my eyes," was all that could be made out of his muttering.

"Haruhi, what's his last name?" Kyouya places his attention on her.

She thinks. "I don't know. He never mentioned it that I can recall."

"Tamaki?" Kyouya calls towards the blonde. "Stop that and listen to me for a moment." Tamaki, sniffling, pulls himself together slightly and stands to face his friend. "What if we invited him to the Host Club, merely as a trial host? He seems popular with the ladies and could boost our profits."

Tamaki stares at him with his jaw dropped. 0o0 "What? I don't think he is!" He was trying to cover, though the ladies apparently were thinking different just by how they flocked to him.

"He'd be around Haruhi a lot, but it'd be under _your_ supervision," Kyouya whispers in the man's ear. "If they got to know one another, wouldn't you rather it be where you can interrupt at any given time?"

It dawns on the blonde. He claps his hand in approval. "We shall make him a trial host! If he is liked enough, we can add this _Masaaki_ to our club. Agreed?"

"This sounds fun." The twins throw an arm around the king's shoulders. "Yeah, Haruhi?"

"It wouldn't hurt, I guess." She shrugs, already well finished with the ootoro.

"It's settled." Kyouya writes something down on a pad he'd produced from nowhere. Haruhi couldn't help but sweatdrop at that. "Go invite him, Tamaki."

"Yes! I will!" He starts bounding towards the table.

* * *

"And you see, the Eiffel Tower, it's more romantic than any could imagine!" I continue on, dramatically gesturing every part of any story I told to the girls.

They hung on every word like lost puppies. "And at night?"

"At night? It's magical. Everything is alive and sparkles." I rub my chin, then turn to the girl beside me, grabbing her jaw. "Though nothing sparkles as much as the emeralds in your eyes."

She gasps, blushing deep red and squealing. All the girls sigh and giggle, blushing no matter the compliment wasn't directed towards them.

"Ahem, excuse me!" a kind, familiar voice breaks into our bubble. I stare up at the blonde boy, holding back a huge smile. Here it was... he was going to say it! "You, new boy, I am Suou Tamaki!" He produces a red rose from nowhere, handing it to me.

Okay, so he was _going _to say it... "Masaaki." I take the rose and blink at him.

He places both hands on the table and stares straight into my face. "Masaaki, I want _you_ to come and visit my club this afternoon!" There it was!

All the girls nearly cry in delight, though I was waiting for him to finish. He apparently wasn't done.

"Club, what type of club?" I raise a brow, smiling after the moment's silence.

He gives the _exact_ same smile back. "Why, you'll see when you attend. I think you'll be a hit. Please come to the Third Floor Music Room after all of our classes finish. Would you?" He offers a hand to shake, edging me to agree.

I smell the rose and think carefully. _'Hmm, the more time I spend, the more likely he is to realize who I am. Shouldn't take to long. Might as well take whatever opening I can.' _"I'll be there, Suou Tamaki." I shake his hand fondly.

"Fantastic! Au revoir!" He dances off.

All the girls at the table immediately start cheering. "We'll definitely be at the club this afternoon, Masa-kun!"

I nod, grinning. "Why, I cannot disappoint my girls. I'll be seeing all of you there as well. Until then, Au revoir cheris!" I flit off, leaving them all in a dazed state.

Walking away, a playful smirk was on my face. I was _extremely_ happy with the days events thus far. I could just imagine how fun Suou Tamaki's Host Club would be.

He didn't know I knew all about it already. And he certainly didn't expect how I knew either.

All would be revealed soon. Very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Enigmes Scandaleuse

The Third Floor Music Room- one and only room of the Ouran High School Host Club, a place where attractive men entertain and enchant moderately to vastly beautiful women for designated amounts of time for various amounts of money. This single club was the absolute most popular one in all of the school, boosting extracurricular activity of the select group of boys. Founded by a 'modern day prince', Suou Tamaki, and kept in amazingly perfect order on a constant weekly basis. This very same blonde prince had been the one to invite me to this strange kind of club.

Though he really didn't know how much I knew, nor how I knew, about this very place.

My hand wraps around the intricate handle. No longer could I keep my 'fashionably late' visage in place- curiosity was an overbearing feeling. I force one of the huge doors open, "Welcome!" reaching my ears as they completely are moved aside.

"Masa-kun!" a group of girls squeal as soon as my face is shown, standing perplexed at the _vast_ amount of females in the room. _'This is ridiculous!'_

"Masaaki, you made it," says Haruhi, passing by with a platter filled with a tea set. A smile was spread across his face.

"I couldn't refuse." How true that was. So many, many girls had asked if I would be attending this afternoon, some I didn't even know, and if I started a negative answer, they'd nearly cry. I _had_ to attend. "Seems I was to greatly expected."

"I saw how many girls you had. Impressive," he comments.

"Masa-kun! It's excellent that you're here!" Tamaki pops out of nowhere, making me squeak and flinch. A dramatic scene begins as he brushes his hair back and closes his eyes, sighing dreamily. Red roses were floating in the background. _"I just simply hoped you would. You have a gift."_

"Kawaii!" screams the women of the room.

I couldn't let him show me up like that. I chuckle, yellows roses appearing behind me in a dream-like fashion. A single hand runs through my hair and I close my eyes, tilting my head into the hand. The other hand finds its way in my pockets. _"How could I refuse so many ladies requests for my presence to be here. It would never be justified."_ The scenes blended together in an incredible duo.

"K-KAWAII!" hollers the girls once more.

"Natural," whispers Haruhi with a chuckle.

I break away from the scene at those words, then place a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "No, just a great actor."

Tension filled the air as Tamaki grabbed the back of my jacket's collar and dragged me to a set of two facing couches where five girls sat. "Come, as a trial host you have clients already waiting. Seems you're pretty popular already."

Was he... jealous of my affectionate interaction with Haruhi? If he was, then that meant he'd turned gay over the years. I shudder at the thought.

_'Wait a second.' _I narrow my eyes. _'Smooth hand, soft voice, and a very possessive and jealous prince... If I'm right, then there's a scandal in the Host Club.' _I glance at Haruhi, a very conniving smirk sliding across my face, but quickly hidden as to not scare my clientele.

"Do your best. It depends on today if you get into the Host Club or not," speaks the blonde prince as I'm chunked to the couch and in-between two girls. "Good luck!" He runs off to his own clients again.

I blink, staring dumbly. Shaking my head, I immediately get into character as the girls greet me. "Konnichiwa Masa-kun!"

"Bonjour, bonjour!" I chuckle, crossing my legs and leaning back against the couch. "Now, mademoiselle's, before we further anything, I would like to hear each of your names. Each lovely lady should have a name to go with her sweet face." I trail my hand across one of the girl's face next to me. "How about you start sweetheart? Clockwise after her if you would, ladies."

She blushes, about as bright red as her long, flowing hair. "M-my name is Yoshizumi Sayaka."

The first girl on the couch across from us beams when she comes up. Her hair was short and wavy blonde. "I am Maeda Miho."

Now the female seated directly across from me takes her turn, "I'm Saiga Ayame." She was the one with emerald eyes from during lunch, her hair dark and long.

"I'm Kazuhiko Kae." The one beside her had short black hair in a raven-cut, eyes a swimming blue.

Finally, the girl on my right side speaks, "And that makes me Watanabe Natsuko!" Apparently the long-haired blonde girl was a bit hyperactive.

"I'm glad to meet all of you, really." I uncross my legs and lean forward. "But now, how about we play a game?"

"A game?" questions Kae. "What kind of game?"

"An entertaining one." I grin playfully. "I'll speak a fact and a lie. Ayame will start by guessing. If she guesses which is the fact, she gets to go. If she doesn't, I give another the chance to guess with a new lie and a new fact. The longer we play, the deeper the secrets get. And the deeper the secrets get," I grab Natsuko's jaw, _"the more personally you get to know me." _My last line was a whisper, making all the girls gasp and blush darker.

"Yes, let's play! Let's play!"

* * *

**Other P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View_

"He's good," Kaoru begins, standing next to his brother and Kyouya.

"To good," Hikaru ends. The three had taken a small break from hosting- the twins merely doing so after seeing Kyouya studying Masaaki.

"Hmm, it seems he has a natural skill like Haruhi has." Kyouya was vigorously scribbling on his clipboard all sorts of notes on the newcomer. "Though Masaaki's is more exaggerated."

"New family!" The twins high five before scurrying back to their clients.

Kyouya takes one last long, lingering gaze. He knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't place it. Before he could get to wrapped in his thoughts again, he turns and begins heading back towards his clients.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day's hosting. The very last girl had left and I was tired of talking, as impossible that would seem. My body was relaxed almost completely, though I couldn't feel entirely at home until I was nestled back at the apartment.

"Masa-kun, how was hosting?" Tamaki appears standing over me. He had a tendency of just popping up.

"Exhilarating." I stand, stretching my thin limbs.

"Excellent! Now, you must come meet all of the hosts!" He snatches my wrist and drags me towards the accumulating group of guys. "First, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru, the 'Little Devil Types'."

"Hello!" They both put their hands out. I shake one with each of my two hands and smile.

"This is Morinozuka Takashi, Mori the 'Wild Type', and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Honey the 'Loli-Shota Type'. They're college students and veterans of our Host Club, but they still attend two out of four meetings a week and then our actual host day on Fridays," explains Tamaki.

"Yo." That was Mori's grand response.

"Hi!" Honey pops up, jumping to wrap both arms and legs around my upper body, smiling from ear-to-ear. "I'm Honey-chan and this is Usa-chan, my BunBun!" I sweat drop as I wrap my arms around him, making sure he doesn't fall. I couldn't fathom that this _boy-like_ man was actually a college student.

"Well hello there Honey-chan and Usa-chan." I kiss Usa-chan on the head like a little kid.

***DING DING***

A light bulb immediately goes off in Kyouya's head and an unnoticeable smirk appears on his face. Though, I saw a glimpse as I sat Honey down.

"You know Haruhi, the 'Natural Type'," Tamaki continues, though looked extremely displeased at this realization. "And this is Ootori Kyouya, the 'Cool Type' and keeper of our finances."

I shake his hand firmly, though I could tell my handshake wasn't as tough as I believe. His thin brow was raised and he was drinking in every contour of me. I shudder under his unnerving gaze.

"And I am Tamaki, of course. The 'Prince Type'," Tamaki finishes, eyes dazzlingly bright as his hand runs through his hair.

"And now we have a proposition for you," Kyouya speaks, pushing his glasses up. "We offer a spot as a host in our club."

"Yes, you'd get your own type and get to entertain women as a living," the twins say at the same time. It was creepy when they did that.

"It's pretty fun, yeah," Haruhi adds dully.

"So, do you accept our offer?" Tamaki holds his hand out.

I contemplate for a moment, then grin wildly. "How could I possibly say no?" Taking his hand, the deal was sealed. As of today, my first day at school, I was officially a host in the prestigious Host Club. Exactly as planned.

"Yay!" Honey hugs my legs. "Takashi and I have to go. Our ride is here. But we'll be here Tuesday!" Honey waves. "Bye, bye!"

We wave back as the two leaves. Hikaru and Kaoru were the next to follow their lead. Now Kyouya's phone had gone off, signaling his as well.

"Welcome to the club," he congratulates again. He leans forward, hands in his pocket and staring me straight at eye level. I was leaning back to try and nurse my personal space, but soon realized he would just follow. "And for the record, secrets don't last long in the Host Club." The darkness around him as he left made both Haruhi and I shiver.

"What did he mean by that?" Tamaki blinks, asking us.

I shake my head. "I have no idea."

His phone rings a few seconds before mine does, both flipping them open to answer. We hang up in sync and look at Haruhi.

"My rides here. Come Haruhi, you may walk downstairs with moi!" Tamaki was being dramatic... as always. "I'll give you a ride home."

"No, it's fine. I need to stay behind and gather my things. Besides, I think a walk would be nice today." He smiles. "Really, go ahead Tamaki."

He looked extremely weary at this idea, secretly eyeing me. His phone goes off again, which makes him more antsy. "I suppose. Until Monday." With that, he disappears through the doors.

Haruhi begins grabbing his things, placing them in his own bag and noticing mine on the sofa next to his. But a particular article of clothing made him stop and stare into my bag, invading privacy while I was placing a tea set up I'd missed.

_'It can't be.' _He picks it up and sees my name in it. _'Oh wow! This explains... well everything. I wonder why he does...? Hmm, I'll just have to ask.'_ He shoves it far down into the bag as I come back.

***DING DING***

"Haruhi?" He stops and looks at me. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to ride with me. We have a few things to discuss."

He raises a brow. "For instance?"

"Your gender confusion for one." I had a smile on my face, though his shocked one soon turned into a sly grin.

"Apparently we do have a _lot_ to talk about. Like your little secret for instance," _**she **_says.

"I knew you would figure it out, though I expected you to be first. Kyouya beat you I suppose?" I chuckle as she nods. "Well, I'll give you a ride home if you don't mind, and we can talk. I have something I want to share with you. Another secret, more unexpected than the first."

"Hmm, I guess we should get going then." She and I walk out of the now dark room.

And now was the time to confess to someone. It was eating away at me, and I couldn't resist. So... Haruhi it was! And besides, I knew she wouldn't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3: Façade de Mensonges

"Masa-kun, you're the eighth host?" Kae, the latest girl to corner me, was nearly jumping for joy.

I smile at her warmly, on my way to said Host Club right now. "Hai, I am Kae-hime."

She squeaks in excitement. "I can't wait to see you on Friday at the Club! I'll be there to designate you as my permanent host, I promise."

I chuckle, trailing a single finger across her chin. "I'll have a brand new game ready for us, mademoiselle. I personally cannot wait to see you there."

She sighs dreamily as I walk off, heading upstairs. That was basically how the entire day had been, though the majority of 'congratulations' were from girls I didn't even know. Men had been asking me of my skills as well, some going as far as to give me dirty looks. I loved it.

I open the door to the Third Floor Music Room and sweatdrop. Everyone was lying around, doing their own boring things.

Kyouya was at a table with his clipboard while Tamaki was bothering him by yelling out various costume ideas for Friday. Mori and Hunny weren't there today, as I'd been informed they wouldn't. They couldn't make it on Mondays and Wednesdays due to their school. But the funniest of all was the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru were playing a game with Haruhi. She looked bored and slightly annoyed.

"I can tell you apart, stop trying." She yawns, then notices me. "Mi-... Masaaki! I was wondering if you were coming."

"Of course, Haruhi." I sit next to her on the couch. "How was your weekend?" In truth, her weekend had been fun. I know, because it had been spent with me.

"Fine, yours?"

I nod to acknowledge it was okay. Hikaru and Kaoru pop up in front of me, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"You like games, right Masaaki?" One of them begins.

"Well, how about you try at the 'Guess Which One Is Hikaru-kun Game'!" The other finishes.

I stare at them a moment, then smirk. "Alright. I suppose I get one guess right?"

"Hai!" This time they spoke in unison.

"Hmm, I choose not to guess now." I cross my legs as they stare in shock.

"What?"

"Well, I don't like it when I'm wrong, so I'll guess when I _know_ I won't be wrong." I sip some tea I'd poured from the set Haruhi had in front of us.

"You won't ever be right," one says.

"No one hardly ever gets it right," the other replies.

I shrug. "Who knows. Haruhi can get it every time apparently. I'll probably be like him on it, though you have to give me time to get to know both of you. If I get it wrong when I finally do decide to guess, I'll be your slave for a day. Deal?" Smirking, I knew they couldn't turn down my own game.

"Deal!"

I reach both my hands out and shake one of their hands each. They gaze at my fingernails for a moment, seeing the shining from my fingernails.

A light bulb clicks in both of their heads.

I didn't sense the eyes studying my peculiar answer, hidden behind glared-glasses.

"It's settled." I turn to Haruhi and begin a conversation before Tamaki appears. "Bonjour Tama-kun."

"Bonjour!" he answers. "We have your type decided, Masa-kun!"

"Oh really?" I raise a brow. "I'm listening."

"You will be the 'Playful Type' since you have so much fun playing games!" He closes one eye, tilting his head and holding a finger up. "But you must also hold up to your type."

"He'll do fine," Haruhi chimes. "He's a natural."

"Or just a great actor!" I lean back.

Tamaki seems to notice exactly _how_ close Haruhi and I were sitting. A little breaking sounds snaps and he'd forced himself between us. Both of us sweatdrop. We wouldn't have to be used to this much longer.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View  
_[Hours Later]

"Father, why are their people in our home?" Tamaki questions his father as soon as he gets back from his beloved Host Club.

His father simply walks past him. "We needed some renovations around here. We were getting out of date."

The blonde, who didn't know what to expect, furrows his brow. "Alright." He didn't say another word as he entered into a room with white marble floors and floor-length windows. What the 'prince' was headed for was the white grand piano.

A hauntingly amazing melody fills the room as his fingers dance across the keys.

* * *

**Masaaki's P.O.V  
**_First Person's View_

The apartment was large, yes, but empty. I had made sure not to get something to extravagant while I was being moved in, even though we had more than enough money. I was just happy to far away from my old 'home', if that's what you could call that hellhole.

Though, being here at this temporary abode was boring and blase. I kind of wished for something interesting to happen.

I could tell that Kyouya and the twins were blissfully aware of one of my important secrets. Haruhi was the only to know both and she would keep them secret until _everyone _knew.

I sigh, picking up the violin I had in the corner. My fingers clutch the gorgeous instrument as a melody only one that had _years upon years _of practice could manage- complicated and beautiful. I had been playing since I was three years of age.

Tears come to my eyes at the tune, remembering it from my childhood. All would be revealed in time. It just depended on how long it took the most important party to realize.

_When I'm holding on I just can't stop myself! And you pull- _I yank up my cell and click it on. "Konnichiwa Haruhi." Yes, she'd gotten my cell number.

"Have you started your homework yet?" was her first question.

I shake my head, but realize she can't see it. "Iie, I haven't. Want to call a study session?"

"Yeah, my house or your apartment?"

"My apartment. I'll get someone to pick you up in fifteen minutes. Be ready."

"I will, bye."

We hang up and I dial up my limo. It would pick her up while I got all my stuff out and got comfortable. Pajamas sounded best.

I just hoped this charade would be revealed soon. Sometimes these things get itchy!


	4. Chapter 4: Ignorances Heureux

"Have we decided on a theme yet?" I question, sprawled across a couch. It was Thursday afternoon at the Host Club. Time had _flown _by over the week and tomorrow we would actually be hosting.

Of course, I'd been left in the dark on what we would be wearing, as had Haruhi. We'd spent the majority of the week together and I'd already met Fujioka Ryoji, rather called "Ranka", her father. Needless to say, he loved me.

And since Haruhi and I had become so close, Tamaki became weary of me and very overprotective. We kept our relationship secret and he didn't know about any sleepovers we'd had. That was _definitely _going to be kept a secret from him for a while.

"Hawaiian Beach Luau Special!" Tamaki places the back of his hand to his forehead. "Since it's so brown in the fall, we shall bring a green paradise to our clients!"

My eyes widen, though they were hidden by my hand. "Does that mean we have to be shirtless?"

"Why of course! Except Haruhi, for explicit reasons." He suddenly had shifty eyes. .

I wasn't worried about that right now, since I couldn't go without a shirt on. I bite my nail, contemplating slowly. I would find a way around this.

"Aren't you comfortable shirtless, Masaaki?" questions Kyouya. I knew he was just being evil, a trait I associated solely to him, the _Shadow King_ as Haruhi called him.

"Well I..." I was at a loss for words. "Are we going to have the entire set-up?"

"Yes, we're having people bring in all sorts of trees and things!" Honey says excitedly. "It'll be a lot of fun!"

I chuckle, though a nervous feeling was in my gut. I could tell Kyouya was giving that wicked little sideways smirk of his, one I'd never failed to notice. He always wore it when he was mocking someone. I was just a favored target.

"Can't wait!" I fake cheer.

A light goes off in Mori's head.

"Don't worry, it won't be to bad." Haruhi was a lucky person to have around. She knew how to calm me just with the looks she gave me.

That definitely didn't sit well with Tamaki.

"How about we end early today?" He gives a forced laugh.

"Yay!" Honey finishes off his cake. He was _constantly _engorging himself on sweets. I was surprised he wasn't the size of a house by now! He reaches up and grabs my hand. "Come on Masa-chan! We can wait downstairs together!"

I turn back to Haruhi. "Am I giving you a ride?"

She nods and follows, saying goodbye to Tamaki and the ever-scary Kyouya. Mori- as always- was a step behind us.

"And Mori brought cake to eat while we wait!"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Honey stares at me for a long second, head tilted.

A light bulb goes off in his head.

"Wait for us!" the twins holler, following.

Tamaki and Kyouya were left in the room by themselves. Tamaki was about to follow, but the darker-haired man stopped him with his voice.

"You haven't realized have you?" Silence. "No, apparently not. Pay more attention, Tamaki. You might come to find out something important." Kyouya walks past a very confused blonde.

"Something important? Does it have to do with Masa-kun's secret?" He hurries to try and catch the Shadow King.

**tamaki's P.O.V**

_Third Person's View_

[Hours Later]

Now boxes were being moved in. Boxes, as in _moving boxes_. Tamaki stares in mass confusion.

"Father, I thought we were making renovations?"

"We're having someone move in as well. You should be pretty happy." He goes back to his own doings, leaving Tamaki- if possible- even more confused.

"I'll go find out!" He begins ducking in doorways as he follows the unsuspecting movers. He thought he was being sneaky, when in reality he wasn't that secretive in his stalking.

They were turning off into a room with a set of double doors. It had previously been just an empty room. What could it possibly be now?

Tamaki peaks his head in and his jaw hits the floor. The room had been _completely_ transformed. The walls were gray stone and the floors were white marble. A massive canopy bed with black railings and golden and white blankets and pillows were setup a few steps higher than the floor on a black pedestal.

A large black oak desk was in one corner of the room, a laptop neatly placed on it with a printer and other nefarious decorations. A plasma television was on the wall in front of the bed, along with a huge stereo in another wall. Plasma speakers were spread around the room. But an interesting thing was the fact that one wall was just one huge window with a part that slid open onto a newly added white balcony with thick railings. It was about 12 ft. by 12 ft. by itself.

A door marked off the entrance to a private bathroom and another to a walk-in closet. The entire room was decorated with all types of decorations that matched somehow with a French-Japanese kind of color scheme with a taste for art.

But the thing that interesting Tamaki the most was a little golden-colored bear with cream-colored muzzle and belly, a monogrammed 'M' on the stomach. A bear that he'd bought for his little sister.

_"We're having someone move in as well. You should be pretty happy." _Those words rang over and over in his head as he picked the bear up.

"If this is here then..." He grows wide-eyed. "My babygirl is coming home!" His little sister was moving back.

And the thought itself put a smile on Tamaki's face the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Le Farceur Vrai

Dread filled the closer the Host Club came to me. Clients would already be there and Kyouya would penalize me for being late. I could feel the dread turning to fear, then turning into relief. Maybe today would be the day.

The door was tightly closed. I knew what awaited me behind it's confines. A steady hand is placed on the knob before it's pushed open. As soon as I get it open, a fond "Aloha!" is called.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I couldn't help but laugh as I saw all sorts of exotic plants and flowers, along with the entire club- minus Haruhi- in shorts, wrap-around flowered sarongs, and shirtless. Haruhi just wore shorts with a wife-beater.

"You're late," remarks Kyouya with a dark presence. "Go get changed. You have a few girls already waiting. You've officially been permanently designated."

I look at him. "What am I to wear?"

"Whatever Tamaki picks out."

I sweatdrop. "You know as well as I do that there's certain things I can't wear."

He smirks, pushing his glasses up to cause a glare. "Then maybe he'll be the last to realize today."

I just glare before the blonde is attached to my arm. He was shirtless with different flowered necklaces and even a crown of flowers. A garland of flowers is thrown around my neck before he pulls me to the backroom.

"Put this on." A wrap-around is placed in my hands.

"Uh, how about I wear a shirt and shorts?" I laugh nervously.

"Why?" He raises a brow. "You have a thin figure, you'll look amazing in this!"

"But I'm... I'm... self-conscious about my body!" I nod vigorously, agreeing with myself. Though, that wasn't necessarily the case.

"But-"

"Nope! Shorts and a shirt!" I snatch them up. "Now shoo! Let me get dressed. I'll play it up, I promise!"

He sighs. "You're a strange one, but we pride ourselves in this at Host Club. Don't keep your clients waiting, Son!"

"I won't-... Did you call me your son?" He had pranced out of the door. "He's the weird one. Well, I guess I have to make this work." I decided to wear the wrap-around with a loose white wife-beater, though kind of tight at the bottom. I adorn the flowers and discard my shoes before entering the main room again.

"Masa-kun!" I hear my clients holler.

I glide over, holding a platter of coconuts with the juice still in them. "Hello my loves, coconut juice for the beautiful ladies? It's great for the complexion and extremely healthy!" I set the drinks on the table, now smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Masa-kun, you look amazing!" gasps Kae, one of the girls that had permanently designated me.

"Why are you wearing this though?" Ayame playfully pulls on my shirt.

"Ah, ah! I have to leave more to the imagination for you lovely ladies!" I chuckle, running my hands through a new girls hair and beaming at her. "Now, you're new, aren't you sweetheart? Please, a name would be nice."

"H-Habuki K-Kiyoshi!" She was deep red now, matching her short, choppy scarlet hair. "I heard about you from my friend Miho."

"Miho, eh? Why isn't she here today then?" I question.

"She's not feeling well." She looks down sadly.

I gasp. "Oh my! Well, wish her well for me." I turn to the other new girl. "And you're new as well, mademoiselle. What is your name?"

She smiles. "My name is Yamamura Sakiyo. Saki for short." Her eyes were enhanced to a golden color by contacts, obviously, and her hair was the same color of honey-blonde, extremely long and elegantly wavy.

"How grand! And I remember you, Sayaka, Kae, and Ayame!" I clap my hands, touching each girl's shoulder as I call their name. "Today, oh how wonderful today will be! Since we have a tropical theme, we'll play a sort of jungle-tropics game."

"Oh! What today, Masa-kun?" Sayaka's eyes were sparkling.

"I shall play the fierce hunter, and you darlings will be my _prey_." A dangerous, though somehow to-sweet edge comes to my voice. "Since the club has basically made an enchanted maze of tropical plants, it should be fairly easy to hide. The last one I can catch wins."

"What do we win?" asks Kiyoshi.

I grin wildly. "Why, you win this!" I produce a shining, almost golden rose. The color of the yellow was so rich it shined just that color. "And the chance to be My Rose for the entire day. You'll wear this, even." I tug on my flower garland on my head, "and will be able to be my last client for the day."

"What an honor!" they all squeal.

"Ready to be my prey, darlings?" I grin.

"Oh Masa-kun! You aren't scary enough to be a hunter!" Saki giggles.

I give a very convincing smirk, growling low and sexily in my throat. I grab her chin roughly, using a grip that wouldn't harm her. "Are you sure, ma cheri?"

All of the girls jaws drop and they nearly faint. I release and chuckle, being just as playfully animalistic as before. My voice had taken a husky edge.

"Ready, I'll count to ten." I close my eyes. "Go." I could hear them scurrying off in different directions. "Ten... nine... eight... seven-..."

**Other P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View_

"One!" Masaaki takes off after his clients, laughing as he growls playfully.

"He really knows what he's doing. I wonder where he could have learned so much!" Tamaki rubs his chin. "It's like he knows what girls like! Almost to perfect even."

Kyouya sighs in irritation as his best friend. "Maybe he does."

"Does what?" The blonde wasn't even paying attention. The darker-haired man gives him a hard look, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"This ends today," he mumbles to himself. "Tamaki, have you ever realized how petite he is for a man?"

"Like Haruhi, yeah." He blinks. "What are you getting at Mom?"

Kyouya really wanted to hit him right now, due to stupidity. "Think slowly about what you just said."

Tamaki contemplates. _'"Like Haruhi, yeah. What are you getting at Mom?" Hmm... something about what I said... "Like Haruhi-" OH. MY. GOODNESS!' _"Masaaki's a-...!"

Kyouya quickly cuts him off, so as not to reveal the secret, "Yes, _she_ is. You're the last to realize, as always."

Tamaki, temporarily taking a personal break from his clients, gapes, sitting down. "That name still sounds familiar to me. Masaaki, I've heard it before."

Kyouya raises a brow. "I have to get back to my clients. I've had enough foolery." He heads back over towards his customers.

Meanwhile, Tamaki slowly processes where he had heard that name. He leans against the couch, eyes closed and sighing. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration.

"Where have I heard that name?" He rubs his chin.

**.Flashback.  
**_Seven-year-old Suou Tamaki was playing outside with a little ball, laughing gleefully. His sister was out back playing in the backyard, meaning he was all alone. She'd said she wanted some alone time, which was rare for her. The two were usually inseparable._

_"Hey," a familiar voice calls. "My name's Masaaki."_

_Tamaki gazes up and sees a six-year-old boy with short, blonde hair. He had violet eyes and a playful, sweet smile._

_"Hi? I'm Tamaki." Tamaki blinks. "You look familiar."_

_The boy laughs. "I'm just a stranger, I swear."_

_A little grin plays across Tamaki's face. "Nice try, Misaki! I could spot you from _anywhere_! And that even means if you're in disguise!"_

_She chuckles. "Really? That's why I love you Tamaki! You won't ever forget me!" She jumps on him, giggling merrily. _

_"I love you too, little sister." He laughs along, hugging her back. "But tell me, where'd you get the wig?"_

_She gets off of him, giving a nervous grin. "Uh... well... scissors?"_

_His eyes grow. "YOU CUT YOUR HAIR? But I loved your hair!"_

_"Heh..." She takes off as the angry little boy chases her.  
_**.End Flashback.**

"But that means..." Tamaki gasps, standing up. "MISAKI!" He takes off running to find the playful new 'boy' host.

**Other P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View_

"Ayame! Come out! You've won!" I call gleefully. "Come My Rose! Come hither!" She comes from the trees, wearing a great smile. I place the garland of flowers on her head and give her the beautiful golden-yellow rose.

"Thank you so much Masa-kun," she coos.

"MISAKI!" The noise pierces my ears. Next thing I know, the blonde prince Suou Tamaki, was leaping on me, sending us both flying to the ground.

"Tamaki! Shut up! You'll expose me!" I take deep breaths, trying to breathe around his lithe form suffocating me. "Get off!"

"The Host Club is closing early today." Kyouya's calm voice spreads throughout the room. "Within the next few weeks we'll be making the club five days a week like last year. Until then, we'll meet again next Friday. Have a good day, ladies."

"Aww!" Of course the girls would be disappointed.

I push Tamaki off me so I could say a fond farewell to my clients. "Goodbye loves, it seems we draw to a close. Tamaki is having an episode." I chuckle. "Ayame, My Rose, I'm sorry you didn't get to spend extra time by being my last client." I kiss her hand, refusing to kiss her cheek. She couldn't get to attached.

"It's alright," she says, blushing.

"Goodbye Saki, Kae, Kiyoshi, Sayaka. I'll hopefully be seeing you ladies soon. Au revoir!"

"Sayonara!" they call back dreamily, being pushed out of the club by the twins.

As soon as the doors are closed again, I'm literally dragged into the backroom, which wasn't at all small, where no plants could get in our way.

"MISAKI!" Tamaki repeats the greeting of last time, attached to me.

This time, the entire club was confused. Except Haruhi, of course.

"Why is he calling her Misaki?" questions Honey. "Her name is Masaaki, isn't it?"

"I didn't expect this," Kyouya comments, pushing up his glasses. "It seems that Masaaki the mysterious host with no last name really does have one. Her true identity is Suou Misaki, the little sister of Suou Tamaki."

"What?" The twins gape.

"I knew," Haruhi states for the record. "Besides, they have the same eyes, complexion, and even real hair color."

"Real?" Even Kyouya didn't understand. "Isn't that her real hair?" questions the twins again.

"Misaki! I haven't seen you in years!" Tears were in Tamaki's eyes as he hugged me. "I missed you so much, my sister!""I missed you too, love!" I hug him tightly back, tears in my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall though. "And even better, I'll be completely moved in tonight. I'll be sleeping in the same house as you!"

"Like old times!" He sniffles, but his tears go away when we stand. "YOU. CUT. YOUR. HAIR. AGAIN!" Yeah, that set the trigger off. He was _definitely _angry.

I shake my head. "Nope! Not at all!" I smirk. I begin feeling around my 'hairline', though really I was taking out bobby-pins. A good dozen are taken out before I can easily pull off the wig.

Just-past-the-shoulder golden locks slowly spill out from on top of my head, dancing into my violet eyes. I shake my hair and smile, running my hands through the silky mane.

"Wow." Hikaru and Kaoru had dropped jaws. Kyouya just stared and Honey was giggling insanely.

"You're really pretty!" He jumps up and hugs me. "I knew you were a girl Masa-chan. Wait, since your name isn't Masaaki, what do I call you?"

"At the Host Club, I am solely known as Masaaki and all nicknames branched from that," I explain. "Otherwise, it's Misaki." I kiss his forehead, placing him on the ground.

"Why did you trick us, or try to, at first?" I was guessing it was Hikaru that had asked. I was trying to get better at telling them apart.

"Because I love games, as you should know by now," I tell them with a beaming grin.

Their confused looks are placed on Tamaki for an explanation. "When we were growing up, she would dress in different outfits and try to trick me into thinking she was a stranger. She never once tricked me, though she tricked others constantly."

"But I finally got you!" I rub it in his face. "It took you an entire _week_ to figure it out!"

"And he needed help," mumbles Haruhi, looking at Kyouya.

"...I love you!" Tamaki hugs me. "Wait, since you're a girl, that means you and Haruhi are just friends. But wait, you're in the Host Club so... _you're a lesbian!_"

"Tamaki, I'm as straight as can be." I roll my eyes. "She's just one of my friends. I am not a lesbian. And I don't plan on stealing her."

"Thank God," he whispers. "I mean it's not like _I _want her! I mean...!" He begins a rant and the club sweat drops.

"Well, this is interesting at least," says Kaoru.

I grin while hugging tightly to my brother. "Well guess what, oh King of Ouran, I am back to stay. And no, you cannot get rid of me."

He smiles wildly. "My dear, why would I ever get rid of you? You are my darling sister Misaki, the light of my life. Besides Haruhi that is!" He stops at his revelation and turns white completely, falling over and shattering. I roll my eyes and turn back to the club.

"Sorry for the deception everyone," I say, smiling to the side and chuckling. "I just love the look on Tama-kun's face when I trick him. It rarely happens, but it's a lot of fun!" I couldn't stifle the laugh any longer as I fall to the ground and hug my brother to me. "I can't believe I'm in Japan! You must show me everything brother, everything!"

He was back to normal without hesitance, clinging back and holding my shorter form far off the ground. "Everything and more, babygirl!" He was spinning in circles as if waltzing.

"If you were anything but my brother, I'd be blushing!" I coddle him just as hard. "Tama! I'm getting dizzy! Put me down!"

"We have so much to get caught up on!" He had stars in his eyes. "So, so much!"

"Tonight we'll stay up all night!" I was getting excited. "You can tell me everything I haven't heard and even play again!"

"Piano and violin, together again!" His eyes were only on me now.

"I think we should go," Haruhi says quietly, smiling. "Give them their moment."

"Monday it is then." Kyouya pushes his glasses up while gazing once at the wig sprawled on the ground in a disheveled fashion. "An entire week to realize his sister."

"You didn't even know everything!" The twins give a cheshire grin to the ebony-haired Shadow King.

"Let's get started now!" screams Tamaki as he locks himself even more around me- if that were even possible. "Sight-seeing and dinner!"

"Authentic Japanese food!" I holler. "And anime!"

"Anything my darling sister! Anything your heart desires!" With that, he takes off out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Le Repaire de Ootori

"I took her to Kyoto last night." Tamaki was avidly speaking to Kyouya on the phone, yawning every few minutes. He hadn't hardly slept, but the hyper blonde king was- if possible- more alive than ever. It was about two in the afternoon and he'd taken it upon himself to call his darker friend. "She got to see everything there she wanted too!"

"That's nice Tamaki." The man sighs, irritated at the droning of his friend. The blonde never knew when to shut up, honestly.

"But today I wanted to set up kotatsu and a complete dojo theme at Honey's home for her." A question was hidden in that statement.

"And what part do I take in this?"

"'reready?" The words were jumbled in a mush. Tamaki didn't want to upset the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord.

"You want me to escort your sister until you're set up?" The idea furthered his irritation. He had better things to do then entertain the hyper-active blonde while her brother put together some ludicrous Japanese set-up. Of course... befriending another Suou could be a good thing... "I'll do it."

The other end is quiet for a moment before a loud, "YOU WILL? I KNEW YOU WOULD KYOUYA! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU!" The darker-haired man had to hold the phone from his ear to keep his eardrums from shattering.

"I'll be there in half an hour. Make sure she's ready." The phone had already been hung up. "Tamaki..." A small, strange smile was on Kyouya's face.

Sometimes Tamaki just annoyed the hell out of him.

"Where is she?" Kyouya questions as he enters one of the Suou mansions, the one where his friend lived. The blonde had answered the door.

"Oh! She should be ready by now! Let's go check on her!" Tamaki grabs Kyouya's wrist unexpectedly, dragging him up the long stairs and down the hall across from his bedroom.

They enter the room, seeing the overly-clean room in perfect order. She was no where to be seen. The only hint of someone being in the room was the moving lump on the bed.

Tamaki let's go of Kyouya's wrist, stepping up next to the bed. Sure enough, she was dead to the world, curled in a little ball and breathing lightly. Her hair looked as if it had just been dried and was cleaned.

"She must've taken a shower and went back to sleep." The blonde boy chuckles. "Poor thing was kept up all night."

"Because someone was taking her sight-seeing." Kyouya pushes his glasses up. "We have a schedule, Tamaki."

Tamaki got the hint. The blankets are pulled back without a second thought. Both stare at her for a long second.

"AHHH!" Tamaki snatches the blankets back over her and swivels Kyouya, pushing him out of the room. "Pretend that never happened. Wait here!" He turns and runs back in the room, closing the door in Kyouya's face.

He was at her bedside in a second, ripping the blankets off and shaking her. "Wake up Misaki! Wake up and get dressed!"

**Misaki's P.O.V**

_First Person's View_

"Go away Tama!" I groan, rolling over. I was suddenly cold, clad only in underwear and a bra, no matter the time of year. Apparently the blankets had been ripped from me. "Give me my blankets back!"

"No! Get up!" He grabs me under the arms, yanking my smaller form from the bed and towards the closet. He quickly picks some clothes on and forces them on me. "There! Go!"

I survey the dark gray ankle-length leggings and violet tunic, accompanied with matching violet boots. The outfit wasn't that bad, in fact. I yawn miserably, hair brushed and clean. I'd crawled from the shower and straight into bed when Tamaki woke me up an hour ago.

"I have an idea. Let me sleep, and I promise I'll never be mean again." I stretch. "I feel like dead weight. Where am I going exactly?"

He opens the door to reveal Kyouya leaning against the adjacent wall, staring at the two of us. Tamaki breathes a mushroom sigh of relief when he sees the man had regained his composure.

"What is Kyouya doing here?" I blink, staring at him strangely. "Are you leaving with him?"

"Nope, he's offered to take you to his house for the day. I have some things I have to do to your room." He was lying, that was more than obvious.

"Al...right?" I raise my brow and look up at Kyouya. It was the first time I'd been around him in girl chic instead of my usual Ouran boy's uniform. "Morning Kyouya."

"It's 3 p.m.," he states.

I let my eye twitch, then laugh. "I'm not a morning person. Let's just go and get the day started. I might just crash at your house."

He stares for a long second before flicking his gaze towards Tamaki again. "My house?"

"It'll only be for a few hours. Entertain her!" Tamaki chuckles, shooing us off. "Don't worry, she's not hyper unless around a bunch of people. It shouldn't be to bad."

I quickly agree, "Yeah, I seem to calm down when I'm hanging with just one person. Or when I'm not in character… Anyways, let's get this over with." I stride after him as Tamaki kicks us out of the house.

Kyouya opens the door to the limo car waiting for us. I slide in, followed by the dark-haired man. I yawn immediately following, eyes closing heavily. My head drops soon after, landing on a soft surface.

"Misaki?" The voice is hesitant, as if contemplating if it was a good idea to say the word.

My eyes flutter open and I stretch again. Apparently I'd fallen asleep again. But this time I'd had a pillow- Kyouya's shoulder.

My eyes widen in shock, laughing nervously while turning really red. He was going to kill me, I knew it. "Uh, I'm sorry? I didn't mean to!"

He cocks a brow, that smile coming on his face- the same he used when he was being conniving. It was scary, sending a chill down my spine. Oh yes, Tamaki had told me so very much about that smile of his. I knew better than to drop my guard around Kyouya.

Besides, even my older brother had warned me to be cautious of Kyouya- though he was his best friend. He used people to get higher up on the 'food chain' as one would call it, able to get anything he wanted just by manipulating people.

"I'll have pillows in the car next time." He exits, helping me out as we enter into his illustrious home.

He leads me to a nice room, which had it's own small loft. It was nice, but at the same time simple. I kind of liked it.

"Is this your room?" I ask the obvious. Of course it was his room, if not it wouldn't feel, look, or even smell of the man standing next to me.

"Make yourself comfortable." He didn't answer me, knowing full well we were both oblivious to the previous question.

I conform onto the couch, yawning. I'd had enough sleep to where I'd be awake for the rest of the day, no matter how soft the cushions under me were, as if calling even.

Kyouya had instructed a maid to bring in tea for us, along with small cakes. I take my cup, leaning backwards and sipping lightly. When I wasn't busy being silly and fun with my brother, I was refined- just as my grandmother had taught. It was a subconscious effect.

But I'd learned many different things being with that sly, evil little woman...

"So Kyouya, I'm getting to the point on this." My slanted, perceptive eyes narrow on the Ootori third son. "What whim is my brother acting on now?"

He gives a slightly startled look, more of confusion than anything. That manipulative smile slithers on his face and his eyes close, almost smug, as he sips his tea. I could pull that smile off just as well as he could- were he to try and cross me. "Why would he tell me when he knew you were spending the day with me?"

"Because he's not as crafty as he wishes to believe," I add without a moments hesitation. "He's setting up a Japanese scene isn't he? Let me take a wild guess: samurai dojo?"

"Precisely." He wasn't to great at covering for Tamaki, now was he? "Honey's dojo." Kyouya's analytical eyes ravage my form, as if seeing things he hadn't seen before. Apparently he hadn't expected me to be even the slightest bit common-sense intelligent since my brother lacked deeply in that department. "Seems you're not as oblivious as you project yourself."

"This is delicious!" I had reverted back to my smiling, silly self. "Black Spice Chai isn't it? My absolute favorite!"

He pushes his glasses up, secretly smiling. It was slightly like Tamaki, how I reacted to strange, odd little things. I didn't know that he'd done his research even more extensively on me after he'd found out my identity, discovering my favorite tea flavor.

"Why exactly did you decide you wanted to come now?" Kyouya's question, seemingly like idle conversation, really bit deep. He didn't mean to his house; no, he meant to Japan.

I choke slightly, then stare at him across the small table in his room. "Well, I just got tired of living at our secondary-main residence with Grandma's constant visits. She lived there more than not." A flash of what would appear as unbridled anger slices through my eyes.

Kyouya doesn't let that anger slide; he was extremely observant. "You don't like her." It wasn't even a question.

"She would talk about how Tama was scum and even went as far as to say that the only reason I wasn't was because I could be a true lady. I could be taught; reformed and molded to her will, in other words." I scowl. "That's why I wanted to leave the second-main mansion. Unlike Tamaki, I hate that woman as only someone as low as trash in her eyes can."

"You call it the second, but I thought Tamaki lived in the second." He pushes his glasses up, causing a glare across his eyes.

"We do. I only call it the second-main house because that's the second one our grandmother would always visit." I set the empty cup down, staring around his room. "This is a nice room."

"Yes, I-"

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" a sweet voice calls. A woman with long, dark hair dances into the room. "I can't stay long because father is about to be home and-... Hel-lo! Whose this beauty?" The woman winks, holding a wrapped box full of something that created a delicious aroma.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing here?" Kyouya stands to greet the woman. It was obvious who she was. They were related; it was his older sister.

"Just dropping this off! Konnichiwa, I'm Shido Fuyumi, Kyouya-kun's older sister." She drops the goodies off in Kyouya's hands and hurries over to me. Her hand juts out and I take it gently.

"Bonjour, I'm Suou Misaki." I smile just as genuinely back. "It's an honor to meet you, Fuyumi-senpai."

"Oh you're so sweet!" She grins playfully. "Please, call me Nee-san!" Fuyumi leaps forward, hugging me tightly. "You're so cute too! Are you Kyouya's girlfriend?"

I laugh nervously. "No, I'm Tamaki's sister."

She stops immediately before hugging me tighter and swinging me slightly. "Oh! How wonderful! Another Suou! And this one's a girl! Maybe my little brother won't go gay for Tamaki after all! He has you!"

Kyouya coughs, an anger vein above his head while his brow twitched irritably. "Father's home. You might want to hurry, Fuyumi."

"Right." She nods, releasing me. "It was splendid meeting you, Misaki! Kyouya, don't be rude, show your guest the rest of the house." She kisses my forehead. "Goodbye!"

"Bye... Nee-san?" I laugh nervously. As soon as she scurries out the door, I turn my weary gaze on the slowly calming Ootori male. "Uh, how about that tour, eh Kyouya?" I scratch the back of my head, unsure of what to say.

"Hello? Alright. On our way." He hangs up his cell, turning his back to me. "Another time. Tamaki is ready. Act surprised."

"Will do." I stayed a few feet from him at all times, even as we got in the vehicle. It was hard to stay to far away, due to the space in the limo-car.

_'Well, this day's turned out... uneventful?' _I sigh outwardly, not distracting the darker man in the slightest. _'I can only hope Tamaki's extravagance shines enough to make everything a little bit cheerier. Who am I kidding? It's going to be a blast!' _That thought alone put a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7: Le Boogeyman Roi des Ombres

"Why can't you just go without this?" Tamaki sniffles, tugging on the wig while walking me to the cafeteria.

"Because then everyone makes me out to be a lesbian, dearest brother." I roll my eyes at him, chuckling. "Next year I'll be 'The New Suou', alright? I'd prefer not to be known as a raging homo right now. Besides, wouldn't it just make the family look that much greater to not only have a gorgeous King of Host Club, but then having his successor- his little sister- the beautiful Queen of Host Club?"

"I guess." He has waterfall tears streaming his face, sniffling with his eyes closed. I poke his forehead and he snaps out of it. "At least this way I don't have to worry about you getting a boyfriend!" That instantly brightened his face, grinning ear-to-ear. "Yes, this is perfect!"

I sweat drop. "Tamaki, you worry me."

"You haven't had your first kiss yet have you?" His eyes were wide as he grips my shoulders. "Have you?"

We didn't notice the fan girls making horrible rumors as to why Tamaki was so close to my face, asking about my first kiss. Of course, they weren't horrible rumors to the squealing girls.

"No! Let me go!" I scoff. "Tama, this is my first time in an actual school. I was a hermit in France. I wasn't really allowed to leave the establishment. Now you tell me, how the heck would I be able to get my first kiss? A butler? NO." I smile at the chef before me. "Lunch Set A with an American VitaminWater please."

"Lunch Set B." Tamaki grabs his with a fond 'Thank You!' before we take our seats at an empty table.

_"Look! They're still hanging out together! What a dreamy pair!"_ We could easily hear a repertoire of the words ringing in the air. Three weeks at this school today and ever since Tamaki discovered me, we've been nearly inseparable. In other words, every girl in the entire school was nearly fainting over the friendship. Two dreamy, gorgeous 'boys' that had become best friends over night. _"It's like the King and his Prince! KAWAII!"_

Yeah, and I'd been called 'Prince' now. It really made me antsy, seeing as I could sense how devastated they'd all be when I came to this school next year, my Senior Year, as a girl- the sister of their beloved King Tamaki- though he'd be gone. That meant no more Masaaki and lot's of Misaki.

"Still can't believe Eclair tried to bribe you with promises of our family when she was here," I mumble angrily. He'd told me the story- actually _every_ story I'd missed out on- and I hadn't let go since.

Oh yes, I knew the spoiled brat known as Eclair. How many times she visited our mansion in France when I was there, to this day, was countless. She had a tendency of trying to befriend me- Grandmother's doing, no doubt- though it failed miserably. She just couldn't stand being outsmarted, as conniving as she was, and I bested her in _everything_. This whole ordeal that had happened with Tama- this engagement due to manipulation- wasn't going to be forgotten so easily when I was face-to-face with the tricky, little *expletive deleted*. Let's just say that Grandmother dearest would hate me even more after that encounter, no matter how far in the future it may be.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Let's not talk about that." He bites into his lamb delicately while I eat at my Caesar Salad just the same. "You know, I still haven't heard you sing to me again."

"I haven't heard you play that lullaby of mine either," I retort swiftly. "So how about soon? After I've heard my lullaby though."

"I can agree with that." He smiles softly. I chuckle, smiling that exact same smile back. I was surprised people hadn't made the connection that we were family yet. We had the same features to almost an exact degree, including a mirror-like smile. I was just more feminine than my dearest older brother.

"This seat taken?" Haruhi questions, meaning the one beside me.

I slyly shake my head. "Yes, it is. But you can sit here." I scoot over and make her sit between my brother and me. Oh yeah, I could obviously tell of the attraction between the two, though both were to oblivious to know it.

Of course, I hadn't failed to notice that Kaoru and Hikaru were in love with her. I kind of figured even Kyouya had a slight crush on the girl, but it wasn't the degree in which the other three had it. I kind of thought it was because the close group had finally found a female to intrude in their perfect paradise, one that was down-to-earth and not easy to woo with sweet words. A _woman_, not a girl like all the females at this school at least.

"I wanted to sit next to Haruhi!" whines one of the twins. I noticed the part in his hair and identified him as Hikaru.

Oh yes, I was still participating in their little game. I had yet to give my answer, but when I did I knew I would not fail.

"Here, how about we arrange ourselves better then?" I chuckle at their silliness while getting up. "Hikaru, sit there. Kaoru, across from him then." I move to the other side of the table and sit directly across from Haruhi. "There, everyone happy?" I ask as Kaoru takes a seat beside me.

"Hai!" the twins agree.

Kyouya takes a seat beside him, in front of Tamaki, and now the table was evened out on both sides. It was so complicated, being with this group of delinquents. Yes, they were all sweet- or strange- in their various ways, but they were so picky! Spoiled brats! Of course, I had no room to talk.

"Oh, Kyouya, I forgot to ask you the other day, but what does 'nee-san' mean exactly?" I blink, craning my head to stare at him.

He puts his cup down. "It means 'older sister'."

The light bulb in my head clicks on. "Oh! So she was telling me to call her my sister! Okay, I get it now!" I grin cheekily. "I guess I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Who asked you to call them that?" Tamaki blinks, dumbfounded.

"Fuyumi, his older sister." I stab my thumb towards Kyouya. "She's sweet."

"Oh, and about this weekend," Haruhi suddenly adds in, chewing on her homemade lunch, "we need to change our plans."

I slide her my ootoro, knowing how much she loved it. "I can't stay over? Let me guess, Ranka-san isn't going to be home for a while and he'd rather you go out?"

"Yeah," she mumbles around a mouth full of the recently offered morsel.

"Well that only leaves one suggestion then!" I grin wildly, leaning across the table towards her. "You can stay at my house for the night!"

"WHAT?" Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru shout. Tamaki's was mainly of joy and fear at the same time, the twins of anger.

"Are you sure?" She tilts her head. "I don't know-..."

"Nonsense! It'd be an honor." I beam. "We can go to the commoner's bazaar, too. What'dya say?"

She thinks for a moment before smiling the same kind one back. "Alright, sounds fun."

"WHAAAT?" the same three exclaim... again... rising a few octaves this time.

"Shush! We're trying to have a conversation!" I scold as Tamaki's eyes become dizzy and the twins' both have anger veins above their heads.

"Saturday night it is then!" I slide the rest of the sushi on my plate to her too, not ever really that hungry after the huge side-dishes at this school. "You don't have to bring any clothes unless you really want to. I have an extravagant closet. My father went all out." _'Eccentric isn't even the word for him,'_ I laugh at my thought.

I didn't pay attention to the other's as I turn my attention on Kyouya. "Would you want to go with us to a commoner's bazaar, Kyouya? What about you three?" I place my gaze on all their faces.

It takes a minute for the three to recover before all shout their various forms of agreeing. I stifle a laugh, craning to look at the Host Club vice-president.

"I don't partake in such silly side-adventures." His eyes were closed in thought as he sips his tea, that same smug expression I'd come to dub his and his alone on his pale face.

"Suit yourself, Boogeyman." I shrug.

"What'd you call him?" Tamaki was over his moment apparently.

"Boogeyman. He makes me think of an old story. You know, the monster that hides under someone's bed." I wink at all of them. "They come out and eat little children or even adults that believe in them. It's silly."

The way his hair shadowed his eyes at that exact moment, the few seconds he stared at me, truly made Kyouya earn that nickname. I shiver.

"Alright! Time for a subject change!" I laugh nervously while slowly scooting away from him.

I didn't want to imagine Kyouya sneaking out from under my bed in the middle of the night. The thought of the Shadow King trying to kill me in my sleep was both unnerving and realistic.


	8. Chapter 8: Des Anges au Clair de Lune

**Suou Tamaki P.O.V**  
_Third Person's View_

**DING! DANG! DING! DONG!**

The door is heard downstairs, opened by a maid no doubt. Tamaki was busy attached to his sister's door, ear against it, listening to Haruhi and Misaki's fun. He wished he was joined in on it, mainly because he was jealous of how much time his sister was spending with his daughter.

"Master Tamaki, some friends are here to see you." Jima, his teacher and his servant, appears at his side.

"Eek!" He screeches quietly, shaking before jumping to his feet and regaining his composure. "Uh, right. Wait, guests?" He hurries downstairs after her, seeing a group of people he didn't expect- and didn't want- here at the moment. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Kyouya even- what are you doing here?"

"We couldn't let you have all the fun." Hikaru grins malevolently. "Where's Haruhi and Misaki?"

"Locked in Misaki's room. They won't open the door!" T_T Tamaki cries.

"Leave it to us!" Kaoru pulls out a lock pick as the two run up the stairs.

"I would think you wouldn't be here, Kyouya." Tamaki was still sniffling.

Kyouya pushes his glasses up with a small smirk, eyes closed. "I couldn't miss a chance like this, now could I?" He follows up the grand staircase with the others.

* * *

"Ah! Haruhi! Stop!" I growl as she starts dominating me in the video game we were playing. "You won't win!"

"I think I already am," she chuckles. "Come on Misaki, you can do better than that."

"Stop taunting me, you cross-dresser!" I hiss.

"You're one to talk!" She couldn't stifle her laugh that time. I loved hearing her laugh. It was a rare gift, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"We can't get it!" We both could hear the frustrated yelling behind the door to my room. "What's wrong with her door?"

"Should I answer?" I place the controller down. A sweat drop was over my head.

"If not they'll try the window." She takes a bite of the ice cream in the bowl before her.

"Let's try the window!" the voices holler.

A sweat drop forms over her head while mine gets bigger. "Alright, I see your point." I unbolt the three locks on the _inside_ of my room- the reason my lock couldn't be picked- and open the door. "Would you guys shut up! We're trying to play a game in here!"

Hikaru and Kaoru- wrestling on the floor over what seemed to be a lock picking set- stop and drop their jaws, blushes spreading on their faces. Honey blinks cutely, gasping in glee while Mori looks away with a blush on his cheeks. Kyouya was blushing, pushing his glasses up and causing a glare.

"Don't look at her!" Tamaki leaps on Hikaru and Kaoru, covering their eyes as best he can. "Put something else on, Misaki!"

I blink. "Why? It's pajamas." I had on a silky, light blue top that was tight on the top- showing off the B-cup I was proud of, no matter the Ouran uniform could easily hide them still- and continued to cling till the bottom, where it became see-through from my lower waist to my thighs. Underneath the sheer part you could clearly see a pair of short shorts, also in light blue. A pair of matching slippers were on my feet. "Perverts."

"Those are not pajamas!" Tamaki hollers again. "That's... that's-..."

"One of the latest styles in France." I scoff. Haruhi joins me at the door, wearing the exact same thing in light pink. I made her do it.

If I thought things were bad before, they escalate a good few degrees for Hikaru, Kaoru, and especially for my older brother. Kyouya's was a little deeper, but he was composing himself.

"Daddy orders you both to put more clothing on!" Tamaki was having a _fit_, no matter he was as red as a tomato. "Now!"

"I think they look cute!" Honey leaps on me. "You're so adorable Misi-chan!"

I chuckle, blushing slightly. "You're pretty darn cute yourself, _cheri_." My French side shines through as I kiss his forehead and sit him down.

"HONEY! LET HER GO WHEN SHE'S DRESSED LIKE THAT!" Tamaki tears Honey from me, franticly panicking.

"He's overreacting again," Haruhi whispers. "Back to our game, Misaki?"

"Would you like the honors then?" I grin wildly.

She nods, hand gripping the door. "Go have your own fun. Leave us out of it." With that, the door is slammed in their faces.

"HARUHI! MISAKI! LET US IN!"

"AFTER YOU'RE DECENT!"

The bangs on the door are soon drowned out by the music blaring in my room. I made sure to lock the windows, along with slide the favorite layer shut- the steel one. Oh yeah, I had steel plated windows. My dad didn't want _his little princess_ getting attacked. _ That and he knew my brother's friends.

"I feel kind of bad, you know?" I pop another melon-flavored chip in my mouth.

"They're always like that." She gives an angry, agitated laugh, eyebrow twitching. "Always..."

"I feel for you." I flick off the television. "But just think, now you have me to help you deal with them. Besides," I get close to her face, "'Daddy' sure doesn't mind having you for a daughter." I prod her forehead before climbing in bed.

It was extremely late and the two of us were getting up bright and early to go to the commoner's bazaar. Haruhi didn't know it, but I was treating her to anything she liked there.

"You know that won't be the last we hear of them, don't you?" Haruhi crawls in bed beside me, our slippers on the floor beside the bed. I was against the wall and she had the edge. "They won't give up.""Hopefully Tamaki will be to caught up in trying to keep them out so they won't see our _delicate flesh_ that he'll keep them far away altogether." I was facing her, my back to the wall and her's to the door. "He would do something like that. Get to sleep, Haruhi, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, but if we wake up early enough, we can go without them." She returns the smile I'd placed on her fondly. "Night Misi."

"Night, Haru."

**Other P.O.V**  
_Third Person's View_

"I can't believe they kicked us out." Hikaru takes a bite out of his huge sandwich.

"We never really were in," mumbles Kaoru, taking a bite of the other half of the same sandwich.

Tamaki was on a stool, a dazed, dreamy look on his burning red face. His eyes were unfocused and light steam-streamlets were blowing from his ears. It was obvious what image he had playing in his head.

"Snap out of it." Kyouya was scribbling something down in his notebook. "You're embarrassing yourself.""I wish we could spend time with Misi-chan and Haru-chan," Honey complains, sniffling.

A light bulb flicks on in the twins' heads. "We can..." They throw their arms around one another's shoulders, grinning wildly. "That is, if you're willing to do it!"

Everyone leans forward, now completely concentrating on the twins. Even Kyouya subconsciously tuned his ears in on this.

"Time to start 'Scare Girls Super Senseless Fast' Plan!" And so the scheming began.

* * *

"There's no way of getting in the window," Honey whispers in his walkie-talkie to the other team. Mori had climbed the tree outside Misaki's window with the little blonde on his shoulder, failing to find a way in the room.

"The secret door from the closet is a no-go!" Hikaru echoes soon after hearing Honey. "What about you, Tamaki, Kyouya?"

"The way through from the attic isn't there anymore either," Tamaki says heatedly. He was into this entire thing more than anyone expected. "We're back at the bedroom door again."

"Be there in a few!" Kaoru was the one to speak this time. "Wait, we're stopping. Hikaru and I need to go to the bathroom really bad."

"We're going to check the kitchen!" Honey merrily speaks, disappearing from the frequency. It was obvious what he was going to check- it started with a C and ended with an AKE.

"How crafty of them! How are we going to get in now?" Tamaki rubs his chin, thinking deeply as he stood against the wall.

Kyouya, the impatient and now-annoyed member of the group, places his hand on the handle and turns the knob. The door opens without a hitch. "It's been unlocked since the door was shut."

The blonde, jaw dropped to the floor, gapes openly. "Let's commence the plan then!" They leave their walkie-talkies on the table in the hall, Tamaki forgetting and Kyouya uncaring.

The two slide silently into the room, closing the door behind them so the light doesn't wake the two girls up. Tamaki, in the pitch-black darkness, finds the button to make all the windows raise their steel-blinds, the long curtains moving as well. The room erupts in a torrent of light, the moonlight illuminating the bed.

Kyouya moves next to the bed, followed by Tamaki. The two could clearly see the girls now. Unbeknownst to either of the boys, their breath stops for just a second. The darker of the two catches this factor immediately and exhales right before Tamaki realizes.

"Kyouya, how about we leave them alone?" Tamaki smiles very softly, tilting his head and staring at the two.

"I see no benefit coming from waking them now." Kyouya pushes his glasses up to cause a glare.

They take one last waning look before giving each other the same gaze. The two leave the room, flicking the window-button to where just the large curtain covers the windows. It made the room just as dark, though this time they didn't have to worry about anyone entering.

Kyouya closes the door behind him as Tamaki exits, the two standing in the hall. At that moment, they could comprehend one another. It was a rare moment of understanding between the two best friends.

"Sorry it took so long," Hikaru pants. "We took longer than we thought."

Tamaki, eyes unfocused, laughs. "That's fine. I think we should just leave them be. They're asleep by now."

"How do you know?" Kaoru narrows his eyes.

"The music's stopped and it's quiet inside."

Tamaki stares at his dark-haired friend, just realizing he'd taken the time to completely shut off the girls' music. It was another moment Kyouya's brilliance shined through.

The twins stare long and hard at the two, knowing they held a secret. It wasn't to important or it would be shared. "Alright, time for scary movies!" They rush downstairs.

"Good job, Kyouya." Tamaki places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you don't really care for either of them, but I didn't want to have to feel bad for waking them up the horrible way Kaoru and Hikaru wanted to." In other words, a lot of cold water and monster masks.

Kyouya merely walks forward, making Tamaki's hand fall from his shoulder and his back recedes down the stairs. "I just didn't want to hear your sister yell or Haruhi complain."

But no matter what either said, they couldn't get the previous image from their head...

Haruhi, her back to the door and facing the blonde girl, with her short hair splayed in her face- look angelic, soft- and with her hand between them on a pillow.

And Misaki, her back to the wall and facing the brunette, with her long locks cascading over the pillows- look sweet, peaceful- with her hand a few inches from Haruhi's and on a pillow between them.

They looked like angels.


	9. Chapter 9: Et si Mon Wonde S'ecroule

_**Author's Note: **__Hello, ma cheris! I have yet to formally introduce myself! I am the wonderful and magical Nixx they you will all grow to love. ^-^ Anyways, this is the turning point in the story that I have been waiting to release to the public! Don't be upset that this happens like a good few Kyouya stories, I can promise you things will be nothing like anything you've read before. This I guarantee! Also, on the updating… I'm sorry it takes so long every here and there, but with writer's block hitting on one story at a time (currently my Reaver story is getting oodles of attention and this one… well not so much… I get bored of things easily) followed by my work and college hours, I'm swamped. =D So bare with me and I promise I will not disappoint. _

_If anyone is ever curious about my story titles, just go to bablefish or iGoogle…_

_Also, I don't know if all of you know this, but I'm also from Quizilla, so if any of you are fans that are merely migrating with me… you're all dolls in my book! Pour tous mes amours, profitez-en! Au revoir!_

* * *

Weeks passed by so fast at the Host Club, it almost seemed unreal. Every day, I either spent time after school with my brother (which was the most often), Haruhi, or even at Kyouya's home. What time I didn't spend as a girl, I spent as a boy at the club.

What can I say, I seemed to be a hit!

"Misaki-sama?"

I peer up from my book, sitting in the library in our mansion. Tamaki was asleep and sickly, so I was looking up various magic tricks to possibly make him feel better. So far, anything I attempted failed miserably and I'd been at it all day. It was already getting dark outside.

A maid was before me, rather nervous in her strange outfit. I raise a delicate brow, then smile warmly. Closing the book, I stand to my feet.

"Yes?" I question.

"You are needed in the foyer immediately. Your grandmother is here for a short visit." She bows in respect.

"And God forbid she walks her decrepit self up a set of stairs to see her sick grandson," I mumble angrily. "Thank you. I'll be there in a second."

"Um, miss, she requests you dress formally." She looked absolutely nervous as I got steadily angrier. "Something elegant. She'd like you downstairs in twenty minutes. Thank you, Misaki-sama." She bows again and whisks out of the room.

"This is a load of crap!" I stomp into my room and pull on a short black kimono dress with purplish blue sakura blossoms, letting my long hair fall into a straight mess around my shoulders. I apply some chap stick and slip on the traditional sandals with white socks, draping part of my hair up in a messy bun with black chopsticks. "There, good enough."

I glide downstairs and into the foyer, being led further along into the house to the room that was set up in the traditional royal dojo style. Grandmother was kneeling on a soft cushion, my father flanking one side and an empty seat on the other. A pale, feverish Tamaki was sitting up on the opposite side of Father. Everyone in the room except the maids and security was dressed in the traditional Japanese style.

"What's going on?" I question, blinking in confusion at this situation.

"Misaki, my sweet granddaughter," the old woman says while standing to survey me. "This is acceptable."

Confusion digs deeper lines into my face, mixed with suspicion. She was up to something and it wasn't anything that would make my day any better.

"Sit, sit," she orders, taking her seat again.

I kneel into the empty seat, rigid and poised to run if need-be. Tamaki let out a raging sniffle, causing the old woman to glare at him.

"Keep quiet, wretch. This is an important meeting and Misaki doesn't need to be distracted!" she hisses angrily.

"What's this about?" I finally growl, keeping her attention on me instead of my brother. "Why am I here?"

She gives a crooked, slightly wicked smile. "Open the doors," she barks to the servants.

The two maids delicately slide open the double rice paper doors in front of us, dividing the room in two. The four silhouette's were made clear as Kyouya, his father, and two people I had never met were revealed.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki and I say at the same time.

"It is nice to see you again, Ootori-sama," says the old woman in an even tone, bowing slightly while still kneeled.

The other, also kneeling with his sons- as it would seem- gives a slight grin back to the old prune. "Same to you Suou-sama. Now, down to business."

"Yes, of course. We have been talking about the rivalry of our companies. At last, that rivalry shall come to an end." She gives that creepy, wiry smile she's oh-so known for. I could feel Tamaki shudder at the same time I did. "Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Yes, and we are in agreement. I believe this is just the key to doubling our profits." The Ootori elder leaned forward slightly, though his rigid posture seemingly didn't move.

"So it is settled." Her next words were the ones that would stick with me forever. The way her cracking lips formed them was burned into my mind, stripping me of all free will and everything I held close to me. "Suou Misaki will be wed to Ootori Kyouya, forever uniting the Suou and Ootori families."

And my world crashed.

"Understood, Kyouya?" his dad asks while facing his son.

The younger would never displease his tyrant father, so the curt nod and short "yessir" was enough to show me that he would not back down from this situation.

I, on the other hand, had temperamental issues, especially when I wasn't consorted in matters that involved my future.

"What?" I gasp in horror. "This is what I was called down here for? To find out I just was arranged to marry one of my _friends_? No. I refuse." I stand to my feet, my gorgeous long legs stretched out and tingling with the ferocity of the rest of my body.

I was mad.

"Sit down and stop making a fool of yourself Misaki," the old lady orders.

"No." I glare. "I stopped taking orders from you when I moved out. This is it. I'm sick of it." I go to exit the room, but her words had a tendency of catching my attention tonight.

And she decided to say just the thing that would bend my will to her every silly whim.

"Do you wish for your mother to live happily?"

I stop in my tracks, shivering violently. Wordlessly, I sit back down. My hair shadowed my face and I resigned to this cruel fate without another word against it. This wasn't fair, bringing my mother into this. I didn't want her hurt, and if she was that would also kill Tamaki. My mother had been my world, just as she was his.

I could never hurt her.

"From this point on, the two of you are betrothed." She slips a ring into my hand and then I feel a cold one taking my left hand.

Gazing up, I see Kyouya looking as emotionless- though in his eyes I could see anger- as always. His nimble fingers slip a gorgeous ring on my digit wordlessly, and I return the favor by placing mine on his ring finger. I felt like a chain had just weighed me to the floor. Or to the man in front of me.

"Now, give your new fiance a kiss, Kyouya," his father ordered.

Kyouya hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed my cheek. We both knew that wasn't what he meant, but that would have to do.

"That's not the sort of kiss I meant," his father remarks angrily, but with a laughingly spiteful edge to his tone.

Kyouya sighs deeply, leaning in to give me a real kiss. Tamaki's eyes were that of saucers, but he knew better than to stop anything. I put my hands on his chest and push, anger evident on my face as I glared at the sell-out.

"You are nothing but a damned traitor and a fucking puppet! Do I look like property to be bought and owned? No. Peace." I turn and storm out of the room, hearing the old woman hollering for me in the background.

My room was the closest safe zone I had, but I knew I could not stay for long before the crazy old woman would hobble in.

"Misaki!"

I turn just before closing the door to let Tamaki bail in. He looked terrible, but made an effort to get to me before I climbed out the window and found somewhere better to go like I did when we were younger.

He closes the door and locks it behind him, crawling under the covers on my bed. I turn the music up near the door and crawl in next to him so they could not hear our conversation.

"Tamaki, did she really just promise me to Kyouya?" I was stuck in a state of shock... and not a good one.

Tamaki nods sadly. "Sorry Misi, but she did. What are you going to do?"

Running my hands through my hair, I take a deep breath with a my eyes closed. "I don't know brother. I will not marry my manipulative friend, but our mother's safety is at stake. I'm sort of stuck. What do you think I should do?"

The sad look in his eyes said it all. "For mother?"

"For mother," I promise him, holding my pinky out. His wraps around mine in our normal promise. "I'm already dreading tomorrow because I know I'll have to be seen around Kyouya as a couple to make it all seem real."

"In other words you're going to the club as a female aren't you?"

"Absolutely. I'll be skipping school tomorrow and waking up to go to the Host Club. Do not tell anyone of the engagement threat." I snuggle up beside him. "Tama, wake me before you leave in the morning, alright?"

"I promise sis." Tamaki wraps his arms around me and I use the remote to click off the lights. "And don't worry Misi, I'm here for you. Through the good and the bad, I'm here always."

I feel my eyes watering as they droop. "And this is definitely the bad."


	10. Chapter 10: L'engagement est Annoncé

**Author's Note:**_ Bonjour! I'm so happy that some of my loving fans from Quizilla are starting to come out of the woodwork. =_] _This is just a little episode to fill in the gaps on how the engagement was announced, FYI. Everything fun starts coming along now. The woes and drama of poor little Misaki have only begun. *insert evil laugh here* Anyways cheris, I do enjoy when people leave me reviews or messages. I really like feedback. If it's just hate mail, do shove it. Love to all who do review and PM from the lovely Miss Nixx! Au revoir!_

"Tis alright princess," Tamaki sniffles, "I'll be fine."

"How noble!" his customers squeal.

"Hey, Tamaki?" a long, dark-haired beauty with green eyes steps up to him just as Kyouya walks up. "Where is Masaaki this evening? He is my host and I am slightly saddened and worried on his absence." Her speech was eloquent and her voice slightly dark.

"Saiga Ayame," Kyouya names off to alert Tamaki of who she was.

"I know this lovely lady's name!" Tamaki scolds, then coughs. "She is Masaaki's most avid customer. Darling, he has the same cold I do, just more severe. He is bed ridden."

"Could you deliver a bouquet of get well flowers for me?" she questions cautiously.

Kyouya butts in before Tamaki could answer, "Why yes of course we-..."

A loud creaking is heard, but not an eerie one. Everyone in the room quiets and turns to the door. Gasps are heard all around at the stunning woman standing in the door.

Golden pale hair hung loose and straight around her bright violet eyes and shoulders. A black designer dress clung to the curves of her small body, stopping at mid-thigh. Strappy black stilettos lifted her short form off the ground and she held a baggy in her hand. Her intelligent, slanted eyes scan the room until they find Tamaki and Kyouya with Tamaki's customers and Ayame. A smile brightens her soft lips as she glides over in a graceful walk that could not even possibly be altered by the tall, thin heels.

_"Wow, who is she?"_

_"She's absolutely gorgeous!"_

"Misi?" Tamaki fakes shock. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your afternoon medicine at home, brother." I giggle softly, ravishing the attention of the silent room. Everyone could hear my soft, melodic voice.

_"Brother?" All the girls scream. "Tamaki has a sister!"_

Ignoring them, I pull some medicine out of the bag. "Take it."

"Aww! But sis..." Tamaki put his legendary pout on.

I pull his lip. "This does not affect me any more, baby doll." A quiet giggle rolls from my throat. "Open." I pop a pill in his mouth and grab his glass of tea as he swallows. "There we go."

_"Wow, how sweet!" _

"Oh, and Kyouya, I forgot to give you this." I tried to hide the anger in my voice as I held out the male engagement ring I had found outside my locked door this morning. "Your father already had mine delivered to you I'm sure, _sweetheart_." Acid dripped from my voice.

_'I should call him a sell-out,'_ I growl inwardly, biting back the glare.

He nods, putting the ring on his finger and producing the one I was supposed to wear. "We are official now." Kyouya slides it on my finger with a rough feeling no one else could see.

Our eyes locked at that moment. I knew he was unhappy, just not to the degree I was at this point in time. My freedom was being compromised, something I hold close. He was engaged to someone he barely liked, but was rising in his father's good graces. Kyouya was coming out on top in this deal.

_"Oh my God! Kyouya is engaged to Tamaki's sister? NOOOOO!"_

"Good bye brother." I kiss his forehead. "I'll see you at home. And goodbye, _cheri_." I lean up to kiss Kyouya's cheek. He takes it, flinching unnoticeably before I walk off, strutting to give a show.

Every girl in that room officially hated me now, I was sure. Of course, they wouldn't even know me until the next year at this school.

I raise my shoulders, smiling a very pretty one to every male I passed by. Finally, out in the car, I drop my happy facade.

"Where to miss?"

I break from my trance and sigh in disdain. I rip off the engagement ring, putting it on a necklace and dropping it deep into my cleavage.

"The weekend starts today. Bring me to the beach house if you would." I rub my chin. I needed a decent get away and this would be the best I could do. "Oh, and if anyone asks, don't tell them where I've gone. I need a bit of a break from the Host Club. Just tell my dear brother not to worry."

"Yes miss."

* * *

**Other P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View_

The Host Club was now officially over. Kyouya hadn't really spoken the entire duration of the club. He had even disbanded all his clientele for the day.

"Kyouya you don't look to well. Are you alright?" Hikaru and Kaoru butt in at the same time.

He doesn't answer immediately, only pushes his glasses up to cause a glare. "Why on earth would something be wrong?"

"Because you're engaged to Tamaki's sister. At least she's pretty!" Hikaru laughs.

Kaoru grins. "And she's fun too! Though, not at all your type."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitches as he turns to stare at the twins. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

They turn a slight blue color. "Uh… you're more of a stiff and she likes to have fun…"

"Stop pestering Kyouya you two. Your ride is here anyways," Tamaki says happily, shooing off the two. Mori and Honey had already left, leaving just Haruhi, Kyouya, and Tamaki.

"Senpai, why'd you tell them their ride was here?" Haruhi had spotted the lie from miles away.

Tamaki loses all color. "Why, just to make the two get away before Kyouya blows up."

She sighs. "Whatever. I'm going to go check on Misaki." Haruhi exits, leaving just the two 3rd year students.

"Don't worry Kyouya, we'll find a way out of this whole ordeal," Tamaki murmurs encouragingly. Kyouya remains silent, turning to face the boy, as if sizing him up. A smile breaks the darker entity's face.

"Now why would I do that when I know that this has made my father happy? Our companies will at last be united and all feuding will cease. Don't you want that, Tamaki?"

Awe-struck and slightly sick to his stomach, Tamaki allows a frown to appear on his normally beautiful features. "How dare you say that! Finally, one of the most precious people in my life has returned and within a few short weeks she's already miserable! I will not allow my darling little sister be married at her age!"

Kyouya gapes slightly at the outburst before turning his head. "The engagement has been set, Tamaki. Even if we wished it so, there is nothing we can do about it."

With that, he disappears, leaving a rather pissed off Tamaki. _'Regardless of what I want to do to him right now… I need to go check on Misaki.'_

* * *

"Poor Tama! He's so sickly!" Aiya coos over the extremely pale, sickly blonde.


	11. Chapter 11: L'escapade de Rêve

An annoying sound wakes Kyouya from a deep slumber. The glare across his face could knock just about anyone dead. But no… he was worried about the death of whomever was calling him at…

"Tamaki…" he growls into the phone, "_What the hell are you doing calling me at 8 a.m. on OUR DAY OFF?_"

"SHE'S GONE KYOUYA! SHE'S RAN AWAY!"

A very angry, pissed off Kyouya sits up in his bed. He was to far awake to even think about going back. "What are you talking about you damn idiot?"

"SHE'S GONE KYOUYA! MISAKI IS GONE! MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL!"

A flash passes through Kyouya's mind. It was possible Misaki escaped back to France, but she'd be found by her grandmother in no time. And she would never hurt her mother like that if she was as protective of her as Tamaki was.

And from the few times they'd hung out mainly alone, he had ascertained that much.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Kyouya rubs his forehead in aggravation.

"OH PLEASE FIND HER KYOUYA! SHE ISN'T ANSWERING FOR ME OR HARUHI!"

With an angered, pissed expression littering his face, Kyouya reluctantly agrees… Only to shut Tamaki up and make sure Misaki hadn't abandoned Ouran.

"Thank you so much Kyouya! I'll call everyone and be at your house in half an hour!" With that, Tamaki hangs up the phone.

"What an idiotic nuisance…" Kyouya begins dialing numbers into his cell.

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V  
**_First Person's View_

"What a wonderful day." A smile was across my face, sitting on a beach towel with a large umbrella standing high above me to give just the sufficient amount of shade. A pair of shades were across my eyes, hands folded behind my head.

Since I was at the beach house, I had on a cutesy bikini designed by none other than the Hitachiin twins' mother. It was a normal bikini top but a light blue with a little white colored collar around the inside edge with a light blue stripe around the white. My bottoms were normal bikini bottoms in light blue with a little white skirt coming just above where my legs split.

I was in Heaven. The best part- I had a little bit of alone time. The Suou family beach house sat right on the edge of water, on a private beach no less. Very few people were ever even close to this area, which added to the effect. I just needed some rest and relaxation away from the drama surrounding my usual lifestyle.

It was only Saturday morning, meaning I had only enjoyed a night and half a day in solitude. I didn't miss the obnoxious inability of volume control inside Music Room 3, that was certain.

"How wonderful a day." I chuckle merrily, standing up and head towards the extravagant beach house. "I guess I'll head to town for a bit. First I need to change into something else."

Twenty minutes later I had donned a new bathing suit. This time it was a black bikini top with a push up feature in the top, covered in a diamond design. Dangling from the middle from a chain string was a pair of giant onyx gems. The bottoms were about the same; bikini bottoms with a multitude of diamonds covering it. On the sides hung loops of chains, going from near the center of the top to near the center of the back, a good ten small chains on each side. An onyx stone hung on the center of the bottom chain on each leg. I had a little black stone on my belly button piercing to match everything.

With my French nail and toe nail tips painted black, I slide on a pair of white flip flops adorned with onyx gems in different designs.

I slide on a pair of D&G black shades along with a necklace with multitudes of chains hanging all the way down past my cleavage. The final touch is a see through black jacket with diamond designs shimmering all over it that went all the way down to mid-thigh region.

I was ready to head into the quaint town, the ridiculously large engagement ring hidden on a separate chain necklace and hidden deep in my cleavage.

* * *

**Other P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View_

"Are you sure she's here?" Tamaki steps out of the limo and towards the Suou's private beach and beach house.

"She just bought two new custom swimsuits from the Hitachiin family, along with a few other things. I'm almost positive she's here." Kyouya murmurs, slipping out as well.

The whole gang was dressed in their swim clothes, including Haruhi who was still forced to wear a hoodie and shorts over her swimsuit. As if she really cared…

"Kyouya-Senpai, you don't seem to be the one to only believe in a theory. Normally your sure in yourself." Haruhi blinks up at the darker, taller man.

He rubs his chin with his left hand, a shining ring shimmering from the appropriate finger. He wore his always, allowing the world to know of his engagement. It had already been announced that the families were joining in the wedding after so many years of competition.

"Found something!" The twins were waving from a large parasol, a towel underneath it. "It's definitely Misi-chan's!"

Tamaki rushes over, finding the pretty light blue towel with purple Japanese accents on it. The word 'Suou' was scrawled across in kanji letters.

"Misaki!" the blonde begins screaming, running towards the house. The maid stops him at the door. "Where is Misaki?"

"Oh dear," the older woman mumbles, "Misaki-sama worried that everyone would find her." She bites her lip. "Well, to late I s'pose. The young Lady has gone into town for a little bit of shopping."

"BY HERSELF?" Tamaki hollers in a deep fear. "SHE COULD GET HURT! EVERYONE, MISAKI IS ALONE! _IN TOWN_!"

The twins and Honey gasp, Mori as stoic as ever as Kyouya lets a glare fall on his glasses. He couldn't let anything happen to this girl when he was expected to marry her. This wouldn't look good on his family at all.

"We'll split up! Honey, Mori, you go that way!" Tamaki points off towards an entire road filled with all sorts of sweet stores. "Kaoru, Hikaru, that way!" He now points towards a strip with a bunch of sports stores. "Kyouya-"

"I'll be going this way." Kyouya had noticed that a slight damp footprint was heading out towards the docks where a bunch of restaurants resided.

"…Okay… Well, that means Haruhi, me and you will go this way!" with that, Tamaki drags the poor girl off towards the carnival that was about to begin as the sun went down on another, larger pier about a mile in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12: Un Roman de Faux

**Author's Note:**  
**A JACK SPARROW STORY? **_To all my lovey's out there... I've decided to create a new story and I would like to know if anyone would be interested. How about a Jack Sparrow romance to celebrate the new movie coming out soon? I only us OC's in my stories, plus their love interest, so it'd be about a woman of my own creation. (Duh...) Anyways, I haven't thought of the title yet and could really use some help! Anyone that is willing will get a summary with very _few_spoilers in it and a sneak preview at the first chapter. I've already gotten about 6 chappies in and I'm not sure how deep I'm willing to go. Hmm... it's fun at least. =P  
Anyways, give him a message darlings! Au revoir!  
_**Nixx**

* * *

A French melody was heard softly at the end of the docks, attracting the attention of few bystanders. I had been so happy throughout my lone adventure to find something to eat that a tune was drifting delicately in my native tongue. With a hot cup of Chai Latte in my hand, stomach full, I had finally decided to relax a bit against the end of the pier, looking out over the beautiful sunset, slowly sinking into the vast blue ocean.

This place to me was magical. Everything was so fun, laidback and calm. A lot of richer families vacationed here, but not at this time of year. And that was the best part…

"Lovely singing."

I turn my head slightly to see a boy wearing light, ripped jeans and a white shirt with an abundance of grey designs on it. He looked fairly beautiful, his sandy blonde hair skirting into his blue eyes, as blue as the ocean. His smile was beyond that, a perfect array of straight alabaster teeth.

"Merci," I chuckle.

"Sorry, I just heard you from across the way and figured I'd come tell you." He smiles continuously. "Oh! Sorry! My name's Yoko."

"Misaki," I greet back.

"Isn't that a Japanese name? You look and of course sound French!"

I shake my head with a laugh. "I am half, dear."

"Oh." He leans against the rails as well, staring at the sunset.

I turn my head back in that general direction, sighing ever so slightly.

"It's perfect…" We chorus in a soft whisper.

"You love the ocean?" He motions towards the water.

"I love the sunset on the ocean." I hadn't stopped staring at the tides, gently rolling against the legs of the pier.

Yoko chuckles quietly. "Why would a woman like yourself be out here alone?"

I shake my head. "I suppose I just wanted to get away."

"I have that feeling sometime. Are you from around here?"

"No, my family owns a piece of the beach down here." I turn to face him, leaning into the corner of the wooden rails.

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View_

Kyouya had been walking for damn near half an hour looking for the blonde deviant and troublemaker. His patience was wearing thin and the footprints had turned into a whole wet pier in mere seconds. Needless to say, he was _not_ in a good mood.

Blood Type- AB.

"There was some girl singing in French over near the edge of the pier. It was beautiful!"

Kyouya overhead the conversation of an elderly couple walking past him. He tuned in immediately.

"How I miss France…" the woman sighed deeply.

"She reminded me of France indeed. And that blonde hair just stuck out like a sore thumb…"

Kyouya didn't wait to hear more, only proceeded- quickly I might add- to the edge of the pier. To his surprise Misaki was still leaning against the corner rails, talking avidly to another young man. Both were smiling and laughing.

And that pissed Kyouya off even more.

'_The entire time I've been looking for this… this…' _He was so irritated that the proper words wouldn't come to mind right off hand… Or rather- appropriate words didn't come to mind. _'NUISANCE… she's been flirting with some commoner.'_

Time to end this.

"Misaki, there you are." Kyouya glides slowly up to the girl.

Her face turned to him, phasing from a happy smile… to a perturbed twitch… and finally to an angry scowl.

"Kyouya… _what the hell are you doing here_?" She hisses low, almost venomously.

"Trying to find you of course."

"Who are you?" The boy finally decides make himself known again.

Kyouya stares at him in an ample disgust. "Kyouya Ootori."

His face whitens. "As in from the famous Ootori's medical supplies?"

"Yes, and you are talking to Miss Misaki Suou, of the Suou family." He gives the smallest hint of a smirk. "My fiance."

"Oh I'm so sorry sir…" He bows in respect. "My father is a doctor in one of your hospitals. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again!" With that, he runs off.

Kyouya felt accomplished, turning to face his fiance. "Misaki, where's your ring?"

SLAP!

Everything goes eerily quiet. Misaki stood with her bangs covering her eyes, hand now a deep red to match the burning imprint on Kyouya's face.

"_Kyouya… get the hell off this island. Until I have to marry you, I do not ever want to see your face again!_" She hisses the most venomous, acidic tone she can muster, sinking the words deep into Kyouya's brain before she walks off, diamond coat fluttering in the wind.

"Wow…" Tamaki had since appeared with Haruhi. "Kyouya, are you alright?"

The blank look on Kyouya's face as he stared after the girl, gracefully storming off, everyone staring at the blonde as she whisks by them, said nothing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyouya hadn't stopped looking away. "I am marrying her to please my family."

"You really are a sick, twisted bastard Kyouya-Senpai." Haruhi starts to glare at the man. "All Misaki wants in life is to be happy. And you've ruined that. The worst part of it, you know and you don't care." Haruhi now begins to storm off.

When she's nearly out of sight, Misaki completely having disappeared, Tamaki steps up behind his friend.

"You know Kyouya, you really need to start thinking about yourself as well. I know you aren't happy."

"That's where you're wrong, Tamaki." Kyouya shows a very fake, yet scary smile to the blonde. "I am perfectly content in everything."

The darker entity leaves Tamaki, standing alone on the dock as the sun finally drifts below the sea.

"Kyouya, why can't you believe that I can see past that fake smile?"


	13. Chapter 13: Pour la Peur de la Vérité

**Author's Note: **_Sorry this took so long, my loves, twas such a pain trying to find enough time to write a bit more. I've officially decided that a Jack Sparrow story is just the fun I need so it will begin to be published as soon as I've finished it. I'd rather like to finish it first. Anyways, I believe everyone will greatly enjoy this little insert into the troubles and drama of Miss Misaki. Enjoy and au revoir!  
_

* * *

**Subtitle:  
**_Et Tout à Coup, L'Embrasser_

I slide from behind my door, rubbing my tired eyes and yawning. It was the middle of the night and I was dying for something to drink.

The problem though… I had to be quiet.

_Because the damn Host Club was staying in the enormous beach house with me._

They had invited themselves to stay over night in the beach house. Of course, Tamaki had a right to, since it was his as well, and I personally didn't mind him or Haruhi being here.

It was Kyouya I didn't want here.

I wore a simple black gown, made of pure satin with lace trim. It only stopped at mid-thigh and had a V-neckline. As always the engagement ring was deep in my cleavage on a chain.

Barefoot, I slide on my satin robe. It was a LONG white kimono with no sash to tie it. The designs where light pink cherry blossoms and the whole thing had a black trim on it. The sleeves went well past my wrists underneath but sloped up to come to the tip of my thumbs on top. The end of the coat drug the carpet soundlessly. The house had a faint chill and the coat was just thick enough to redirect some of that chill.

Noiselessly, I slide through the house. Tamaki's little talk with me from earlier still buzzed in my head irritatingly though. I couldn't remove the things he said.

* * *

**Earlier that Night  
**_First Person's View_

'_Misaki…' Tamaki had entered the room with a quiet 'knock'. 'Are you alright?'_

'_No, I am not.' I sigh, looking out the window. 'Tamaki, I'm scared. I'm to young to be getting married. I came to Japan to get away from all the rules and pressure on me from Grandmother. But it's just gotten worse.'_

_He sits beside me on the bed. 'Misaki, this isn't just hard on you, you realize?'_

'_Who then?' I stare at him sadly, tears brimming my violet eyes._

'_Who do you believe, my love?' He smiles forcefully, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 'Why, Kyouya is hurting just as badly. He may not show it, but I know the man better than any other could ever. Except for you, that is.'_

'_Are you asking me to befriend him after what he did? No, even better. It's what he __**didn't**__ do. He could have stopped this hell from reigning.' I bite my lip, a single tear slipping down my cheek. 'Tamaki, this is ridiculous. I do not cry, and yet this situation has me at a stand still. I'm hurting and I cannot do anything to fix it. I even try to get away just to get my mind off everything, but it doesn't work. There is nothing that scares me more than losing control. Not just that, but losing in general.'_

_He rubs my hair down sweetly. 'My beautiful Misaki, I know things look bleak, but never forget that I am here for you. And I am going to try everything in my power to keep this marriage from happening. In the mean time, give Kyouya a chance. He's doing everything in his power to make his family happy. It is not something easy to do. And he's finally being recognized because he's uniting the Ootori and Suou families by marrying a __**gorgeous**__ woman… because he's marrying you.'_

_I hadn't really thought of it this way… _

'_But why did he get so overprotective of me on the dock? I was just speaking to a sweet man about the sunset.' I wiped away the tears, refusing to let anymore fall. 'We do not love one another so I should be allowed to speak to whomever I please.'_

_Tamaki rubs a hand through his hair, reflecting the moon light off his elegant locks. 'My dear, he's very protective of what he believes is his. You are his now, and he is yours. He'll never admit it, but he was jealous. __**His**__ fiance was talking to an attractive young man when he finally found her. It was especially irritating because she had been M.I.A. It's not that he loves you, it's that he knows the two of you are an item now sweetheart.'_

_I let out a deep breath of air. 'Yes, I understand Tama. But he is a host, me talking to __**one**__ man shouldn't be that big of a deal compared to talking to hundreds of women that are in love with him. I do not care, but if he wants to be that way, I believe I should as well. I understand that I am a host as well, but I am a female entertaining females. I am doing nothing wrong.'_

_Tamaki heads towards the door, flipping off the lights in the room. 'Misaki… Kyouya has permanently disbanded all clientele… due to the fact he is marrying you.' A smile crosses the man's face, a soft and sweet one that made me feel better than anything else had all day. 'Don't think he's going to mess this up. Now, the question is- are you going to let him get the best of you?'_

'_I…' I trail off in thought._

'_Good night my dearest Misaki. I'll see you in the morning.' Tamaki closes the door gently, allowing me to mull everything over in my head as I drift into a restless sleep…_

* * *

**Present Time  
****Misaki's P.O.V  
**_First Person's View_

What Tamaki had said really bothered me. He had put this whole ordeal into a game of sorts. And he knew I could never pass up a game, not one as easy as this especially. All I had to do was be better at being engaged than Kyouya. That would be where I found peace in all of this. I would be a better wife and a better fiance than him.

I had been morphed my whole life into such a woman.

'_But that doesn't mean I'm going to like this…'_ I scoff, glaring at the floor as I noiselessly glide across the halls, heading towards the kitchen. The only thing that could be heard was the faint rustle of my kimono against tile floors.

Finally in the kitchen, I put a pot of tea on and rummage through the refrigerator until I come across some skim milk. I pour the liquid into a glass and let it slide down my throat delicately. I smile, sighing in content as the dryness dissipates completely. I grab the tea when it's finished and leave.

I was pretty much awake now, unfortunately. I head back to my room and slide out the doors inside to the balcony. Three other rooms led out onto this large balcony, reaching all the way across the back of the house and looking out onto the private beach. The full moon was high in the skies, along with dazzling stars.

Setting the tea pot down on the table we had on the large balcony, I move to the set of cabinets and mini-fridge on the balcony, pulling out an expensive cup, spoon, and saucer. From the mini-fridge I take a little carrier with sugars and other sweeteners on it. I place them all on the table, pouring myself a cup and adding the proper amounts of sugar to the steaming cup.

I finally lean against the rail, staring out to sea and holding the mug in my hands delicately. The way the ocean crashed against the dark beach, stars gleaming off the water… it mesmerized me and I fell in love with the view.

"Isn't it a bit to cold outside for you to be out here?" A sharp voice breaks me from my trance.

I refuse to turn to face the man. "Kyouya-sempai… Why must you ruin my peace?"

He doesn't answer, but leans against the edge of the rail, facing the opposite direction. In other words, I was leaning forward to face the ocean and he was facing the house.

"What are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn't women be getting their beauty sleep about now?"

I sigh, eyebrow twitching. I was trying so hard to remember Tamaki's words, but something's aren't so easy to do when dealing with an asshole like this.

"I believe if I get much more sleep I'll be called a fairy tale. You can only get so beautiful, Sempai." I play the part of the conceited heiress, trying to make him go away.

"Do not call me 'sempai'. We are engaged. This isn't some sort of S&M."

I scoff once more, sipping my tea. "Alright, Kyouya then."

It's silent for a long moment, allowing me to relax and forget his existence all over again. Of course, I could not be at peace. It just simply wasn't allowed.

"Misaki. Your ring needs to be on your finger, as mine is."

I look at him out of the corner of my eye. "In my belief, I see this as a forced engagement, which it is. In other words, I have accepted the ring, but I have never agreed to wear it properly. Until I have to, I will have it right where it's at."

Kyouya sits in one of the chairs, sipping on a new cup of tea. "For one moment do you believe it possible to sit and pretend to enjoy one another's presence?" He asks, eyes closed and seemingly enjoying his tea.

I gawk, wondering at the sudden change in mood. Awe-struck, I take a seat across from him, pouring me another cup and adding two sugars. The silence was actually peaceful at that moment, as if nothing was wrong with the world.

"You know, before all this bull happened, I wanted you to be my best friend, well besides Tamaki and Haruhi of course," I confess quietly. "Mainly because you're intelligent and analytical. I need to surround myself with such people."

"To gain something." Kyouya looks up to stare at me. I just realized that he had no glasses on… nor a shirt.

'_Well he certainly has a nice body. Tall, skinny, 6-pack… Oh god I just need to shut up and go back to bed…'_

"How do you mean?"

"You once spoke of being a successful heiress. To do so you need to be intelligent and analytical." He gives the hint of a smirk. "And that means you don't need to spend your time with idiots."

'_Wow… that was an absolutely gorgeous smirk. You know, at least they have me marrying an attractive asshole.' _My mind stops and I nearly scream. 'WHAT AM I THINKING?'

"It's time I went to bed…" I stand abruptly, brushing my hands through my long hair.

"Scared of the truth?"

I swivel around, my long kimono flying elegantly in the wind as I do. "Excuse me?"

Kyouya, now standing up beside his chair with his hands in his pockets, had a blank expression on his face.

I raise a brow, deciding I wasn't even going to lie on this one… just leave him stunned like his known to do to others.

"No, that's not it at all." I shrug, turning to walk towards my door again.

I stop, door open very slightly with my hand on the handle. Turning my head a little to look over my shoulder at him, I give him that same, sexy smirk accompanied now with mischievous eyes.

"I need to clear my head. You look way to damn good right now for me to be reasoning with my subconscious. In other words, I've officially gone absolutely bonkers for thinking such audacious thoughts." I chuckle, entering my room and closing the door behind me softly but quickly.

When the door to the balcony is closed and locked, along with the other door incase he tried to find a way in to strangle me, laughter pours from my mouth.

I slide back into my bed, eyes dropping and falling into a deep slumber with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14: Mer de Changement

**Author's Note: **_So, I've decided that I am tired of waiting for the guy to get the rest of the info off of my old computer to keep me from having to rewrite it. I promise you, my first was a whole lot better than this, but I could not contain myself any longer. So many fans wanted something new to satiate them. Thus, I will give you a show. -_**NixxH  
**

* * *

**Subtitle:  
**

_Chevalier dans un Manteau Noir  
_

* * *

It was just another day for me at the beach house. The Host Club went back to school today and yet again, I had a butler call in sick.

"Miss, are you sure it is such a good idea to skip school?" Yukimu, my butler for the day, questions cautiously. He had always been my favorite, seeing as he actually spoke his mind instead of trying to adhere to my 'superiority'.

"Yukimu, you must understand… Ouran High School is just a playground for the children of the rich and famous. All they do is groom us to take over our families companies. I've had more than enough grooming." I sigh, adjusting my outfit.

I had on a white oriental bikini with black cherry blossom flowers on the top and bottoms. A see-through white sarong with see-through blossoms wrapped around my waist, finishing off with a simple pair of white flip-flops.

"Are your brother and his friends coming to see you today, Miss?" He sets a tray with some ice water and lemonade down in front of me, including all my daily vitamins.

I down all the vitamins in one hit and finish with some water, eyebrow twitching at the question.

I think back to the text message I read earlier from my brother…

_I am VERY disappointed you are not here, Misaki! School is important! The Host Club will be there for one more day of relaxation whenever we can, and then we're taking you back home! NO EXCEPTIONS! Love, Love, Love!- Tamaki xoxoxoxo_

I loved my brother, but I just wanted to strangle him half the time.

"Unfortunately they are expected. I suspect they'll show up any time now." I step out towards the large balcony porch facing the beach. "Which is why I'll be down on the beach. If they show up, tell them I've boarded a plane to Switzerland to become a Swiss Cheese-Maker, if you would."

"Yes Miss. I'll inform them that you've flown to Antarctica to go penguin harvesting," he replies with a chuckle.

I grin. "I like that much better, thank you Yukimu. I'll be out on the beach near the tide pools if you need me."

"Just be careful Miss! Remember you can't-…"

"I know!" I growl, exiting the porch and gliding down towards the shallow wading pools filled with all sorts of amazing little creatures.

* * *

**Host Club's POV  
**_Third Person's View  
_

"Tamaki, if Misaki wants to be left alone, why don't we just leave her alone?" Haruhi murmurs irritably as they all get out of the limo at the beach house.

It was nearing dark when they arrived. Traffic had been monstrous on the way to the island, especially trying to get on the ferry.

"Because my darling little sister needs education!" Tamaki glides towards the beach house, the rest of the club trailing behind him. Honey and Mori had not been able to attend this little visit.

They all enter the house just as the butler steps forward.

"Where is my darling Misaki?" Tamaki looked sullen that she had not greeted them. "Where is she?"

"She has asked me to inform you that she has boarded a plane to Australia to go on the hunt for the illustrious Snipe, Sir." The butler had bowed in respect to the young master.

"My sister is WHERE?" Tamaki looked utterly shocked as he begins to frantically run around the house.

Hikaru and Kaoru follow after him, trying to catch him or annoy him one. It was really hard to tell either or…

"Where is she really?" Kyouya questions, him and Haruhi ignoring their obnoxious friends.

"She disappeared towards the tide pools over three hours ago. She's probably tanning." The butler points the direction. "About a mile down."

"Thank you." Haruhi nods to the man as her and Kyouya exit the house. They were all in casual clothes slash swimwear for the day of relaxation they were promised.

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V  
**_First Person's View  
_

A soft tune hummed from my lips hauntingly as I soaked my feet in a tide pool. I had trailed up to my normal tanning spot and place to relax. It was a small climb, a whole twenty feet up from the ocean below with a cliff's edge. Some how, multiple little tide pools filled with small, living creatures had formed up here, the rocks around it a deep blue-black and a gorgeous hue.

I felt completely at home here, feet cooling off in the chilled water and the sun on my back.

"And the best part is… the Host Club will never be able to find me. And even if they did see me, it's nearly impossible to find the way to get up here without getting hurt." I chuckle to myself.

"_Misaki…"_

"What the heck was that?" I murmur, peeking over the edge of the cliff.

Off in the distance… I saw Tamaki… and the smaller group of the Host Club.

"There she is!" Hikaru and Kaoru chime, pointing up at my head… which was barely peeking over the top of the cliff side.

"Oh no!" I growl, standing up. "Would you just go away! I want some **damn** peace and quiet!"

"Did you… just swear at me?" Tamaki stops, right on the edge of the water below the cliff. "MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE SISTER KNOWS HOW TO SWEAR?"

"Tamaki, I'm only a year younger than you." My eyebrow twitches angrily. I glide around the edge of the cliff towards the water.

"Oh! Misaki get away from there!" Tamaki vigorously begins climbing up the side of the cliff.

"Tamaki, I'll be fine!" I groan, pulling at my long, blonde hair. "Why can't you just let me have my peace!"

"I must protect my dearest princess!" Tamaki actually managed to climb up the cliff, wind pushing both our bodies and the waves even harder. "Come here my love! I will protect you from the surely fatal drop."

"I hardly believe it's fatal." I scoff, looking down at Haruhi, Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru. "Any of you willing to stop him?"

"Nope!" Hikaru grins.

"This is hilarious!" Kaoru chirps.

"I've tried before," Haruhi has a sour look on her face as she replies. "It never works."

"Kyouya?" I pout, trying to sucker the man I was being _forced_ to marry into helping.

"…" …his usual response.

"Come here my darling sister!" Tamaki dramatically cries as he tries not to slip.

"Be careful Tamaki! The wind is high and it's slippery up-…" Right as I try to warn him, I slip on a patch of water…

Sending me over the edge…

As I begin to fall, panic drives into my mind. I can hardly breathe, eyes wide as I throw my arms out to grab anything to stop my fall.

There was nothing to grab…

"MISAKI! SHE CAN'T SWIM!"

All fades into black as my back hits the water….

* * *

**Other P.O.V  
**_Third Person's View  
_

"MISAKI! SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Tamaki was panicking, running towards the edge. He slips and falls into one of the small tide pools, scratching himself up and losing his breath for a moment.

Panic overwhelms him as he realizes… he wasn't going to be able to catch her.

'_No…'_

A loud splash resonates below, followed by a smaller one.

Tamaki rushes to his feet, holding his bleeding arm as he hurries- safer, might I add- towards the edge of the cliff.

As he looks down, he sees a very soaked Kyouya carrying an unconscious Misaki bridal-style from the water. His shirt was off and he hurriedly places her on the ground.

Tamaki hurries down the edge, catching "She's not breathing…" as he tries to quickly get down.

"Save her!" he screams, running painfully across the beach as he makes it down to the ground.

The sun setting in the background made the scene a romantic one, even though four people gathered around an unconscious body.

A mouth pushes onto hers, trying to force air into her lungs.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Finally water sputters from the girl. She was going to be okay…

She was going to be okay…

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V  
**_First Person's View  
_[Hours Later]_  
_

It was the middle of the night when I woke from a restless slumber. My eyes adjust to the darkness, peering up at the top of my canopy bed at the large beach house. I was covered in warm blankets, hair dry and clothes changed.

'_Wait a minute… I was drowning…'_ I force myself to breathe normally as this realization hits me, struggling to sit up in my bed.

"Be careful…" Tamaki was sitting next to me in bed, having just set a tray of hot tea down. "You might still be in shock." His words were a soft whisper.

"I was drowning…" I let a tear slide from my eye. "Tamaki, I felt like I was dying…"

"You almost did." He brushes the hair from my forehead. "We've already had a doctor come in and make sure you'd be okay." He smiles softly, showing his bandages accidentally on his upper arm. "You're going to be fine. I'm so sorry Misaki…"

"Brother, I'll be fine. But, Tamaki… your arm…" I bite my lip. "Did you save me?"

He looked down-trodden at my question. "No… I was trying but I fell and scratched up my arm in a tide pool on top of the cliff. Kyouya… he rescued you."

I peer in the direction he was pointing, seeing a haphazardly sleeping Kyouya in a cushioned armchair next to my bed. My eyes were wide.

"Did he…"

"Yes," he chuckles. "Mouth-to-mouth. He saved your life Misaki."

I groan, head hurting. "Why is he in here?"

Tamaki shakes his head. "Misaki, neither of you may love one another in the way you're being forced to… But I know Kyouya. He cares for you, if even as a friend. He wouldn't have risked his life against the fierce tide today if he didn't."

I couldn't look away from the boy… no the man… sleeping near me. I was in awe. He had actually saved my life.

"I guess I owe him my life…" I trail off as my brother hands me a cup of tea. "Thank you Tamaki. But why is he still here? I would have thought after he did his good deed, he would have just retired to his room."

Tamaki smiles knowingly, standing to leave. "Misaki, my sweet little sister, Kyouya has not left your bed to do anything. He's even still in his wet clothes."

I stare, wide-eyed at Tamaki. "He can't possibly be that worried…"

That same smile is on his face as he exits, more of a smirk to be exact. "Good night, Princess."

The door is closed and I continue to stare at Kyouya, sleeping in the most uncomfortable position. The back of the chair only reclined slightly, no footrest on the designer furniture.

Sighing, I stand up slowly. I move across the room to my smaller, spare closet. Pulling a thick blanket to shield out the cold night air filtering in and a pillow from it's depths, I saunter over to Kyouya.

Lifting his head ever-so-gently, I slide the pillow underneath him. Before I put the blanket across him, I carefully pull him to an upright position long enough to get his shirt off and put a large shirt from my nightstand in it's place. I was unsure if he'd worn it when he leaped in, though it did not feel like it. It was not very wet. After doing this, I take a shaky breath before pulling off his pants._'Please God don't let him be commando,'_ I silently pray, sighing in relief when I see his boxers. "Alright Kyouya, I won't be going any farther than that. Your ass can freeze."

I put him back in his sleeping position, covering up to his shoulders with the comforter. I make sure he's well covered, still sitting on the armrest as I was doing all of this, then remove his glasses discreetly.

Setting those off to the side, I brush his slightly wet hair off his forehead and gently place my lips against the skin.

Placing my forehead on his, I sigh. "You know Kyouya, you make it really hard to hate you with all these recent happenings. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now. Of course, thanks to Tamaki I was put in that situation. Either way… _thank you…_"

I lay one more kiss on his forehead, allowing my lips to linger on his soft skin a little bit longer before heading back to bed to get some well-needed sleep.

Little did I know… Kyouya was not asleep from the time Tamaki closed the door.

_But he was one hell of an actor…_


	15. Chapter 15: Demission Privee

**Author's Note:** _More steamy, hot Kyouya in this episode. In fact, this is a turning point in it. A huge turning point. I won't go into too much detail, though I will urge my readers to be prepared for a new side of Misaki. -_**NixxH**

* * *

**Subtitle:**

_Pour Aimer et etre Aime en Echange_

* * *

"You've come just the day before winter break," one of the girls calls to me sadly, pouting. I could not recall names today, for my head was aching and I desperately wanted to be course, after being home schooled as long as I had, it was a reprieve to have something to do throughout the day. Despite the fact that Ouran was a playground for the wealthy, at least it was better than being stuck at home."And sadly the club is already over, my loves," I chuckle, kissing each of their hands as they erupt into whines. Their moods change at the touch from my lips.

The ladies slowly move from the room, all of them calling a fond farewell to their respectable hosts. I sigh, at peace finally, and lean against my chair. My clients were so sad to see me under the weather, and though I was not acting, it played perfectly to the notion that I had been sickly during my beach retreat. It was a huge difference from the freezing temperatures of Japan."Misaki."

Turning to the recognized voice, I scowl. Kyouya took a seat across from me at the table I'd chosen for the day, closing his laptop and staring me down. I narrow my eyes. What could he possibly want now?"Both your father and my own have decided that we don't spend enough time together," he divulges, eyes boring into me.

"We're together most of the time at school and with the Host Club outside of our teachings," I instantly argue, frown deepening. "What more could they want!"

It wasn't a question.

"They believe, as a husband and wife to be, that we should spend more time _alone_," Kyouya pushes his glasses up on his nose with his middle digit. "Thus, we leave the last few days of winter break on a 'date', as it could be called.""I think I'm going to be sick," I grumble, holding my stomach in agony.

"Either the Ootori family yacht, or our winter resort. I am to leave it up to the lady."

"This cannot be happening…"

"Misaki, just choose one or the other."

"Fine. The winter resort. I was at the sea the last few days."

"We will be staying over night."

My eyes roll into the back of my head as I flop back in my chair, nearly in tears. "Someone, shoot me now."

* * *

**Winter 'Getaway'**

"Kyouya, you're a dirty, rotten cheat."

"How so?"

"There's _no one at this resort!_"

We had just been escorted in, allowing the driver to bring our bags in and then drive away with the only mode of working transportation used to successfully escape this barren, snow-filled wasteland. We were a good fifteen miles from civilization…

The worst part? Not even a tourist was at this resort. Another negative? _It was still under renovation!_

"This was a scheme to test out the new winter resort!" I scoff, throwing my arms in the air. "Can you just show me to my room so I can get away from you and be done with it?"

He turns, glancing before waving a hand towards me. I follow, silently I might add, the man up a luxurious set of stairs and down a long hallway. Nearing the end, we come to a set of double doors, made of thick oak with ornate carvings across it.

Upon entering, I lavish in how huge this room truly was. It was a suite, no doubt, with a king-sized bed and mountains of pillows. The television was extensive and rows upon rows of blu-rays stacked a shelf on the far left. I was sure this trip would not be so bad.

My bags were already neatly unpacked and placed in the closet, but something rather unnerving caught my attention. Kyouya's clothing was in my closet as well.

"Kyouya, why are your pants in my closet?" I question innocently.

Kyouya raised a very thin brow at me, a sick grin on his face. That damned Shadow King smirk that absolutely melted most women. Even I wanted to succumb to it's charm.

"This is the only room finished. All the others do not have any furniture in them. You are welcomed to sleep on the couch."

My mouth drops in shock, plopping down upon the ground. This was every girl in all of Ouran's dream, and also my nightmare.

"This is some bull-…"

* * *

**Hours Later  
**

Kyouya and smores… _never mix them together._

As intelligent as this man was, he could not grasp the concept of a smore. We had been roasting them upon the fireplace in **our** room, (Still not happy about that, if I may add…) and he had successfully decided that not only were they to much of a chore to make, they were not refined enough for his liking.

**I hated him.**

After bickering and picking at each other for over an hour, we had decided to get ready for bed. He was given the task of choosing a movie while he changed, whereas I took up the bathroom to shower and change.

"Are you decent?" I call, opening the door with a hand over my eyes dramatically.

"Yes." Short, sweet, and to the point.

I open my eyes and make my way through the dark room towards the bed. The fireplace cast eerie shadows against the darkness, while the television sat on a blue screen.

I slide under the blankets, leaning against the pillows. Thankfully, Kyouya had discarded the perfect amount to leave him and me comfortable. Strange, I had never told him how many to keep for my own comfort, yet it was a plush two…

"What are we…" I trail off as my eyes look over towards him. Only the top half of him stuck out from the blankets, all of which was nude. "ARE YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHING?"

He sighs, giving me the faintest glare. "I have my sleeping shorts on. I don't wear shirts to bed."

A blush scattered my cheeks, looking down at my outfit. Of course, I had been more conservative in my normal attire. I preferred sleeping in my bra and underwear, but in this situation had gone with a pair of simple black shorts and a white tank top.

"Just tell me what we're watching…"

"I simply pointed to the shelf."

He hit's a few buttons, turning the television to it's appropriate screen. Upon the flickering, a flash and a scream resonates in the room. I shriek, eyes widening.

"Is there something wrong with this movie, Misaki?" Kyouya gives me a very sweet, very evil smile. How I wanted to wipe that look off his face…

"There is nothing wrong in the slightest," I grumble wearily, glancing back towards the screen. He'd already hit the 'play' button to begin our little show.

Great…

And to top things off, I could hear the angry howl of thunder in the background. Apparently a storm would begin very shortly.

The movie you ask? The Grudge, a once-popular movie back when it first came out. Now, it was used as a method of torture. My torture.

"And we hope for the best," I encourage myself, wrapping the blankets up under my chin as I sat, watching from against the headboard. "I do believe I'm becoming a pessimist."

Throughout the movie, many screams were heard. Though, they weren't just from the characters on the screen. The one thing I did not believe that Kyouya had known was my fear of horror films. Neither Tamaki or I could watch these sorts of things without shaking. I had not noticed- as I seem to be a bit bad about here lately, what with my head all screwed up- that these screams had caused me to jump, and those jumps had slowly inched me closer to Kyouya. Of course, the Boogeyman had more than realized this so far.

The woman begins crawling down the stairs, making those terrible noises, and another cry breaks forth from me, yet again forcing a small jump as well. I was now directly against him, hiding my face in my hands. Only another moment longer with this misery and I had completely put my face against his bare chest, pulling the blankets over my head. I was clearly not thinking of my actions… Clearly.

Meanwhile, a very awkward Kyouya climbs from the bed to finally change out the movies. I sigh in content, hearing the raging snowstorm blowing outside. Merely lying under the blankets, at last the Ootori third son rejoins me in the confines of the warm bed.

He sits back down in the same position, allowing me to swallow my pride for the moment and place my head on his chest. Of course, another scary movie would start playing in the background."Why must you torture me?" I mutter sadly, closing my eyes.

Yet another slightly older movie, now Dead Silence, with the wicked puppeteer. I hated this most certainly, for dolls thoroughly bothered me.

As I begin shaking, I feel a comforting arm snake around my shoulders. My eyes were tightly closed.

* * *

**Later that Night  
**

I woke with a start to the swimming darkness, the house shaking from a clap of boisterous thunder. My eyes were heavy, but I no longer felt the warmth of another person surrounding me.

Shaking my head, I go to sit up just as Kyouya takes a seat on the side of the bed, handing me a mug of hot tea. I sip gingerly on the spiced flavor, sighing in content.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I question, realizing the only light was coming from the fireplace.

"We are in the middle of a snowstorm and the lights have gone out," he explains, glaring at his cell. "There is no service, the phones have not been connected yet, and the wireless is down. To top things off, we are snowed in with no way of our car getting here in the morning."

"When do things go right?" I sigh, handing over the empty mug and nestling back under the my misfortune, Kyouya also slides under the blankets where my head was once again on his shoulder. I would not complain, for the only source of heat in the house was the fireplace in our room and it was extremely cold. His warmth was a reprieve from the temperature.

Silence breaks the air, awkwardly overtaking the two of us. I gaze out of the window, which was barely exposed from the heavy curtain, and smile softly."Kyouya, I have something to ask you…" My words were only a whisper. "What are you to gain by ruining my happiness? Your father has yet to promise you any of the companies. It's just one of the questions I've been wondering…"

* * *

**Kyouya's Point of View  
**_Present Time  
_

The question had caught me off guard. I stare down at the head of blonde hair, my arm lying across her shoulder as I watched her. She did not look up at me, though peered through the window with a soft look I'd never seen on her face. Was it sadness? I had really never seen her in this way, with this emotion. I realized I preferred her angry, her laughter, to this…

What did I have to gain? The thought carefully breaks down in my head. Was I truly coming out on top in this certainly was a rare catch, that was certain. She was beautiful, that much I would admit only in my head, with soft, analyzing eyes and golden wisps of hair. Her physique was admirable, for she never really did any manual labor. She'd been pampered and schooled to a tee her entire was shown every here and there, only when she dropped her ever-playing act. It was something she administered outside of Ouran's walls, besides in her studies. Every situation was quickly broken down inside her mind, swift enough to be prepared for almost any given situation.

She had a name behind the looks, behind the brains. Her family was very wealthy and very powerful, and she successfully filled the roll as a blooming heiress to the empire. Though, she normally acted outlandish and childish, only those close could realize how different she of my brothers would have gladly taken the task of marrying her. Beauty, brains, and a name? Rare indeed."I understand, by your silence, that you don't even really know. You just want to be the best heir to the Ootori fortune that you can. It's understandable."

Yet her lack of hatred bothered me. The way she spoke those words were deafening, almost like an echo that never faded."Though I suppose I'm not doing too badly myself," she chuckles, the sound only a whisper. "I will be an Ootori, married to the most eligible son. I will be marrying into wealth, though my family has it's own fortunes, and the son I am marrying is one of the most attractive. That, and intelligence is a high point as well…"

It astounded me how she took my thoughts without a single word crossing my lips. She tended to do that, this Suou, without me ever giving her an idea of what was going through my thoughts. "I will allow you to know," a yawn is heard quietly, almost as if she were falling asleep, "that I am going to do everything I can to keep my mother safe while stopping this wedding."

Just like Tamaki…"I suppose I'm a bit naïve when it comes to marriage," she shifts slightly. "To this day I am the girl that yearns to find love, no matter their social status or looks. Just as every girl is in this age, I want nothing more than pure happiness. I want to love like no other, and be loved in return. If I could find love, I would not matter how the rest of my life played out. I would be content and I would live the rest of my days in a euphoria. As I said, I am naïve in every aspect…"

A long pause breaks the air. It was a cliché notion, finding love despite social status, as if in a forbidden romance novel.

"But Kyouya, I've come to a conclusion if I cannot stop this arrangement from commencing," she gazes up at me, locking my gaze. The eyes held determination beneath, though drooped lazily as if half-asleep. "I have decided that- even though I won't try any time soon- one day I will try to love you… Whether or not I am loved in return, at least I know that I can force myself to be happy, despite the notion being true or not. I will be happy… And I will be naïve until the end."

And as she resigned her freedom to me in that sentence, I knew that those sad, violet eyes would haunt me forever. She was nothing more than a caged bird, and I the was asleep when I came back from my own world, very calm yet restless.

I truly had been shocked by this small girl, almost glaring down at her for catching me so off guard. But I could not bring myself to hate I realized, no matter what, I would protect this woman for the rest of my life.

She was _mine_ now, and _mine_alone, and I would never allow anyone else to harm this woman.

_Mine_.


	16. Chapter 16: Projets Delicieux de Classe

**Author's Note: **_So I'm bending reality in the world of Ouran. There will be a double winter break. A few days of schooling before the _**true**_ winter break begins. Because I'm an idiot and realized I wanted the Christmas adventure to happen. Thus, the last break was just a study period before finals. This is the day before finals begin. _Ever since that night in the mansion on the side of the mountain, Kyouya had gone from avoiding me to making a point of not wasting any time without me. I didn't know if my words had actually impacted the man or if he was just trying to love me as I would try to love him. Either way, I honestly could not complain.

* * *

**Subtitle:**  
_Noel est mais un Souffle Loin  
_

* * *

Except for the fact that he even shadowed me as Masaaki. In between classes, at lunch, in the Host Club… Kyouya watched me as a hawk would a mouse.

I was starting to feel slightly perturbed at this aspect… Considering the fact that the hawk almost always devoured the poor, defenseless mouse…

Regardless… it had taken only a day to dig us out of the snowed-in mansion. Kyouya's family had sent a massive amount of people to retrieve us from the dark, foreboding place and made sure we returned safe and sound.

I honestly wished I would have chosen the cruise… Of course a shipwreck would have been way worse than getting snowed in I suppose…

But now I was once again back in my own playing field. I was in class with Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru right now, going over lessons in business. It was a mandatory elective in Ouran High School.

"Now today, class, I want to group you all up for a project that will be used for you final grade, which is to be done by the time you come back. You will receive your grade for this class depending on said project. Thus, this is very important and _don't slack off_." Our teacher begins to walk around the room, tapping her pencil against her chin. "Let's do you and you…"

She starts motioning doubles together and Hikaru turns to me. "You would think that we'd be over this whole project thing by now."

"Yeah, well Hikaru… we're only just over a year from gone." I tap him on the nose, smiling. "So just suck it up. Besides, it's for finals."

We begin chuckling merrily as the teacher descends upon our group. Haruhi is paired with some girl that frequented Tamaki's section in the Club. Kaoru gets stuck with a girl named Anage, which used to always be in Kyouya's section. Unfortunately for him, she had chosen the twins as her present hosts.

"And you two…" The woman motions to me and Hikaru. "I think you should be able to keep him in-line and on-task."

As she continues to walk around the room, I throw my hand over my mouth and start laughing. Hikaru had a sour look on his face, suddenly throwing an arm around me and trying to give me a noogie.

"Hikaru, _stop!_" I recover quickly, trying to force him away. "_The wig!_" The last two words were a whisper.

He halts in the middle of his proceeding, sliding away with a frightened look on his face. I touch the top of my head, feeling around and finding nothing out of place.

The four of us sigh in relief.

"Now, all of you must step into the world of business for one assignment. Don't worry, whatever business is chosen will be slightly like anything your family does, unless they do everything. I've had these assignments tailored specifically to the groups. In this business, you must make a full line up of whatever it is you are doing, giving us a show of your honed skills in other departments, or your learned skills if that is the case. Just because it will come easy to all of you, don't think I didn't throw a curve ball in. Your groups are just the first hard part. I paired all of you specifically for your differences. These are specifically designed to challenge you in an area I think you could excel, but have never tried." She chuckles just as the bell rings for the end of the day. "Now class, please step forward in your groups and collect your projects. It is due by the end of class a week from today."

"This is going to be the pits," Hikaru grumbles, stepping up next to me in line. "We're probably going to get something ridiculous."

"I bet, considering what your family does compared to what mine does." I chew on my lip. "Hope for the best, I guess."

As we step forward, the teacher handing us our project, she smiles. "I believe this is properly suited to the two of you. Have fun!"

We nod, exiting the room and heading towards the Host Club. We arrive early enough, the four of us being Haruhi, the twins, and myself, and take our respectable seats. It was time to open each of our manilla folders, revealing our torture inside.

Haruhi pulls hers open, staring at it with a small delight twinkling in her eyes. "We are doing the decadent business of restaurant's and food."

"Oh my," I roll my eyes, nudging her. "You'll be fat by the time we're done."

Haruhi chuckles, all of us joining in for a moment. Kaoru was next, revealing his to be 'Rags to Riches' and the fashion that it entailed.

"What is this?" he pouts, sighing. "I don't know anything about being poor!"

_'Rich bastards_,' Haruhi glares at him, turning her head away before anyone but I could see it. I had to laugh.

"Ours is…" we open our packets simultaneously. "What?"

"What is it?" Kaoru peaks at his brother's packet. "I thought _mine_was hard!"

"At least you have the 'riches' part," Hikaru flips through the pages. "This is going to be impossible!"

"Well, at least we're stuck together," I grin. "And I already have a fun little task in mind."

"What did you get first?" Haruhi peaks over my shoulder now."_'Living as a Commoner and trying to make it,'_is basically what the prompt is, to sum it up. We have to try and make a fortune from scratch. Whereas Kaoru has to play with the fashion, we get the dirty work," I explain, sighing. This was not going to be an easy assignment in the slightest, considering neither of us had lived as anything less than we are now.

As if on cue, Tamaki bursts into the room with Kyouya close behind, though much calmer than the blonde. He seemed overly jubilant, with Christmas approaching and all. I _loved_ Christmas, but not quite as much as my elder Suou.

"Preparations for the ball are almost complete!" he hollers in a sing-song voice. We did not host this week, due to finals and the preparation for the events to come in three , Tamaki had dragged me into helping him prepare for the whole charade.

"Tamaki, shouldn't you be worried about finals?" Haruhi sighs, obviously aggravated at his over-exertion in this whole thing. From her last year experience, she had grown tired from the idea of Ouran's illustrious Yule party.

"But daughter, without a grandeur party, Christmas would not be as fully appreciated!" He had sparkles in his eyes.

I rub my temples. I was not in the mood today, what with my project now worrying me. I would have to find a way to play the role of a 'commoner'. I did not see how this would end well. Though I had a rather… _mischievous _game in mind.

"We'll play Santa later, but for now we have a great task at hand called a project," I motion to my secretive folder. "Which none of you will know about."

"We'll be having lots of fun with it," Kaoru begins.

"Seeing as we have such dramatic roles," Hikaru finishes.

"I want to know," Tamaki tries to snatch one of the folder's from the twins.

Haruhi smacks his hand away. "Tamaki, stop being an idiot."

He cowers to his black little corner as Kyouya glances down at me from his clipboard. "What were you assigned?"

"Ah, I cannot tell," I shake my head, grinning. "It is just another fun little game Hikaru and I will be playing."

"Teammates," he gives me a high-five.

"Regardless, the party is in a few days. I trust you were properly fitted in your ensemble? All of you."

"Of course, Mom," Hikaru grins, giving his answer the same time as his twin, both in perfect unison.

"Good, we'll work on mannerisms today…"


	17. Chapter 17: Boule Spectaculaire d'Ourans

**Author's Note:**_ I officially hate FF's editing process. I had a beautiful story fixed to a tee, and upon finishing the ridiculous amount of things that needed to be done- thanks to having all my paragraphs put together into one on this damnable thing- it erases it... Please shoot me...  
_

* * *

**Subtitle:  
**_L'homme de peu de mots; peut votre croustillant du monde à sa voix..._

* * *

Once upon a time, I was told, _"Misaki, you must always learn to adapt, regardless of the situation or the time. In the words of the great philosopher, 'To exist is to change, to change is to mature, to mature is to go on in creating oneself endlessly.' Adaptation in the world is what makes us the people that we are."_

My mother had been a wise woman, during the time I knew her. Because of her, I was taught that nothing is a waste of time or energy. Playing games were just a way of attaining attention, and thus I was a selfish sort of being. I enjoyed the attention, no matter the cause. I thrived on the ideology of never wasting time.

And thus, the ensemble of an Armani suit, completely white with a red rose pinned to the lapel, was nothing short of playing dress up.

"Welcome to the Yule Ball, dully hosted by yours truly, the Host Club. We are here to entertain and enthrall our loveliest audience. Please, enjoy and may all of your Christmas wishes come true."

The event was extravagant, fully compromised for the Christmas season. Tamaki- or rather, Kyouya- had outdone himself. I was awe-struck, to say the least.

"It's hard to imagine that last year, I was in debt. That was the only reason I attended," Haruhi confides in me, wearing an outfit identical to mine. The entire Host Club matched. "How bothersome."

"I just hate that tonight we do Ouran, and then tomorrow it is the Suou event. I think I'm starting to get old, Haruhi," I chuckle, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "And tomorrow I must be a woman."

"Luckily I don't have to go to such an event," Haruhi grins sideways, tilting her head.

"But my dear, I need you there," I pout. "I'll be your best friend?"

"You already are."

"Better than that, even!" I smile jubilantly, walking with her towards the throng of people. Every parent, professor, and relative were here this evening for the events of Christmas. It was a time for love and a time to form secrets that no one else were aware of. Thus the point of business integration into Ouran High School family gatherings.

I was no better, secret-wise, than any other in the room. Haruhi was just my favorite fascination."Will I have to wear heels?" she questions irritably.

"Of course not, my love. I'll have everything tailored to your needs!" She had not faltered once in her negative decision. "All the gourmet food that will go to waste!" I had her...

"I suppose it cannot be that bad…"

"Wonderful!"Ayame steps forward, beckoning me for a dance. As a woman, I refused. But as a Host, I gladly accepted.

* * *

Hours had passed and things were slowly drawing to a close. I was tired from all the waltzing and mingling with the lovely girls of Ouran Academy.

_"Misaki."_

I startle as my name is called, walking past none other than Yoshio Ootori, the head of the Ootori group. His demeanor screamed that of regal composure, always ready for business. Most would see him as a well-groomed man, though with trained eyes the deceit behind his dark orbs could easily be foretold.

"I trust you are doing well." I sensed that no emotion was held, or cared for, in that statement. I did not dignify him with an answer. "You have not yet acknowledged your engagement to the third son."

In front of me stood one of the two people that had easily orchestrated the downfall of my entire life, asking if I was 'doing well'. I wanted to scoff, to scream and fight him, even to allow him insight to the true feelings of at least one of the Suou family. Yet, my mouth could not let the words escape. Not only could he be classified as a demon, but he was one- if not the _most_- powerful man in all of Japan, probably Asia, and even the entire globe standing before me. To be foolish, one would choose the side opposite of the great Ootori name, but to be intelligent, one would stand behind the corporation as they took on the entire world. This man did not do the things he did to save others with his company's medical prowess, but to gain power to lord over all those he deemed insignificant. He had chosen an audience with Misaki Suou, no doubt for personal gain.

"I allowed Ouran to know it," I easily remark, placing a hand on my hip as my other hung loosely to my side. "I believe that is enough."

"Tomorrow night, I expect the best from you," his tone changed to that much like Kyouya's- dark and conniving. "I've seen how astonishing you are as an actor. Put it to good use, instead of trivial little games."

And just as he had appeared from nowhere, he left to his own private affairs. The lingering look he gave me as he took his leave was enough to shake me to the core, allowing me to fall miserably to my knees in the empty hall. What I felt from him radiated against my very core, trying to break me apart where I sat. The possibility of this being true was nearly oustanding, as I could not bring myself to work my adolescent legs into proper position to continue on with my way towards the cars. I sensed the threat he had given me, the promise that he would very well tear down every last thing I had worked to achieve- my family included in all of this- without even thinking twice of what he had done. And I knew this to be true, for Yoshio Ootori was a heartless, cruel man that wanted nothing less than the world at his fingertips. He wanted me to be a wife to the third son, almost solidifying said offspring's place as the head of the world-renowned corporation. Whether I was a sweet one was irrelevant, but I needed to be the best to be considered as an asset. Without being an asset to the current president of the medical industry, I would be erased. Permanently.

Could I possibly be a good wife to Kyouya? Yes, I had gone over the possibilities of what it would be like in my head, though barely dabbling on the thought. If I thought to much of it, strange things would become a bother to me. Was the feeling that washed over me the churning in disgust of my stomach, or the irreplaceable fluttering of my heart against my ribs? I could never place it properly place it, thus I had always pushed the idea to the back of my mind.

But to be completely honest... _I believe I am falling in love with Kyouya Ootori_...

Footfall is heard behind me, though I could feel the presence nearby. _Feel him_… If not for the previous secret attack of words, threats unspoken, the thought of knowing him from a mere sound would unnerve me, especially with the way my thoughts were trying to trick me.

"How… can you do it?" I whisper into the darkness. "The man, he is the epitome of power."

"Get up, Misaki."

"I can't." My legs were still immovable.

The click of a pen, followed by the rustling of it being placed into a well-designed pocket, is heard before two arms find their way to guide me. I'm lifted from the ground, cradled against the too-familiar chest.

Exhaustion had only been a distant thought earlier, gently tickling at the back of my head after the events of the night. The last had taken the final step in making itself realized, putting a strain on both body and most importantly- my mind. No words were exchanged between Kyouya and I as he carried me down the hall. Most women would awe at the enchanting sight of a man escorting a weary male counterpart down a dark, empty hallway. _Few would see the truth..._

Our silence was comfortable as I placed my head against his chest. The dull throb of his heartbeat calmed my nerves as I was taken to my most loyal brother.

"Misaki!" I had grown tired of hearing my name in the past half hour. "What did Mommy do to you? Did he try to violate you, my dearest sister?"

"Calm down, Tama." I set my steady feet upon the ground as the warmth of his embrace leaves my form.

"I will report you for this!" Tamaki stares at his friend, shifting under the gaze I knew resembled that of the head of the Ootori group. "Nevermind! Oh my dear, you performed wonderfully tonight!"

"Get me home," I plead silently, leaning against the blonde.

He places me in the car, turning back to his friend with a slight smile on his face. I was already lost to the world, dozing peacefully against the back seat.

"I'm starting to wonder about your morals, my friend," Tamaki says, smiling towards the darker image.

"Merit is always in a place well served, Tamaki," Kyouya counters, turning towards the car waiting him.

"Says the man before the fall," the blonde knew his friend heard him, stepping into the car beside his darling little sister. Tomorrow would begin another long night of dancing for the Suou siblings. One could only hope to not face as many trivial confrontations at this evening had possessed.


	18. Chapter 18: Mai le Monde Savent

**Author's Note: **_Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and the trivial pursuits of Misaki's deepest thoughts... Hmm, maybe our little heroine will fall for the tall, dark, and handsome Ootori after all..._

* * *

**Subtitle:  
**_Pourquoi sont nos Lies ainsi Compliquées...?_

* * *

"I believed we were going together," Haruhi scolds me as we descend the staircase towards the front entrance of our home. It was time for the ball to begin at the Suou venue.

"We are, in a sense," I grin malevolently. But a game to help both my brother in his undying struggle. "You and my brother will just be riding a car before us."

"Well, you're stuck with Kyouya," she retorts, crossing her arms against her chest. She felt very out of place already, and we had not even arrived yet, let alone stepped into the venue.

She certainly did not look out of place, for sanity's sake. I had done a wonderful job- well, my servants had- because everything was in perfect order upon the commoner. Her hair, a wig of the same color, gently curled in soft ringlets, her bangs making her look all the younger. Her dress was by Theira Couture, simple and elegant, but enough to make Haruhi's natural good looks stand out, a stark white color with highlights of ivory. A thick wrap covered the top half of her body.

"I feel silly."

"You look silly," I joke, brushing the few strands of loose hair from my face. I had soft waves throughout my hair.

"Says the one wearing black to a Christmas event."

"I'm in mourning," I scoff, knowing tonight would be the night that the engagement of Kyouya and I would be given to the world. Paparazzi would have a field day and I did not want to look anything less than perfect to satiate Yoshio Ootori's interests. That, and I did not want him to bring the full wrath of his corporation down upon me for a public outburst of denial. _Or was it I that had fallen into denial?_

My dress was a Tony Bowls design, fitted to my form by the man himself and split to the front left from above my thigh and down. Deep red could be seen, satin within the dress itself, while the rest was a glistening black with a choker neckline and a slit to show a bit of skin. Hiding that was a faux-fur coat of dark blacks and a bit of gray flecks. I couldn't wear real fur… But the heaviest part of the outfit resided on my left ring finger...

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about the world gossiping that you and Kyouya are having a fling," she tries to make light of the situation.

"I'll have the entire world thinking you and Tamaki are an item if you are not careful, my dearest Haruhi."

"Let's get going."

"Yeah, that's more like it."

I give the girl a sideways hug as we step into the foyer. Tamaki and Kyouya diligently stood, waiting on their dates for the evening's grand event. One of which would be a couple for the rest of their lives... **Cheers…**

Tamaki wore a suit of solid white, an ivory colored tie and flower on the man, whereas Kyouya stood as his polar opposite in complete black with a blood red tie and rose. Apparently, they had either been informed of our color scheme, or they were just very intelligent. Both were a possibility with Kyouya Ootori. It would not be doubtful that the man had instructed my designer on exactly what _he_wanted as well. It was possible the two of us just wanted to wear black for the occasion...

"Oh, look at my daughter and my darling sister! As beautiful as ever! Though I'm certain that you should not be wearing such dark colors to a Christmas event! You look so much better in white! There better be white under that coat!"

"Shut up, Tamaki," I chuckle, walking past him with Haruhi at my side.

"You sound like a pedophile, calling your date your daughter," she grumbles, heading out towards the two cars that waited heatedly for their riders to take their proper places.

We would both be arriving in different vehicles, obviously by the two warmed-up cars that stood in our line of sight. Kyouya and I were riding in a Koenigsegg Agera R, black- of course-, whereas the other two would arrive in a Lamborghini Reventon, in white. Both were very expensive, very illustrious vehicles paid in full by Yuzuru Suou. The better question was, why did no one occupy the driver's seat or holding the doors open for their celebrity riders?

"Do we have drivers?" I question, eyes widening. They were two-door cars as well... Not nearly big enough for two people and someone to escort them.

"It seems Father bought us cars for Christmas!" exclaims Tamaki energetically. "I call the white one!"

"Tamaki, can you drive?" Haruhi stares in horror as well, mimicking my facial expression. "Those cars are really expensive!"

"I have my license, as does Kyouya!" he sing-songs, enthusiastically opening the door for her. "Which means, we'll be driving. Looks like you don't even get to drive your own car, Misi!"

"I'll have my license next month," I growl, sliding into the vehicle as my date opens the door in a gentlemanly fashion. All a sick ruse, no doubt...

As soon as the man accompanies me in the car, the engine roars to life, sounding like an angry tiger with the power possessed under its slender hood. I jump, grabbing my seatbelt and fastening in for what would most certainly wind up killing me.

"You better know how to drive this thing," I gasp as he speeds out of the driveway. "What am I saying, Kyouya Ootori knows how to do _anything_ and _everything._"

I didn't miss the smug smile on his face...

* * *

The paparazzi had a field day before we even announced the engagement. The ring was turned where the ridiculous diamond could not be seen, his completely off, as we walked arm-in-arm- to my misfortune- through the doors to the building. I had been asked a million and one questions upon walking the twenty feet towards the door, varying from the design of my dress to where I had been hiding all this time. Apparently the world believe I had been a recluse for the last so many years of my life in France. Hmm, seems they were certainly right...

Thankfully, I survived, as did Haruhi upon viewing her entering the door moments after me. I sigh in relief; I had been worried about her more than anything. All of the Host Club and it's affliates had been through this sort of procedure time and time again, but the only commoner in our ranks had never once experienced paparazzi like _this_. Kyouya snapping random, off-color pictures was one thing...

"The announcement will be recorded by the press," Kyouya informs me as we begin saying 'fond' greetings towards the guests. I was a member of the hosting family, thus I had to act like I cared.

_"Oh, you must be Misaki, the daughter of Yuzuru! We've heard so much of you!"_many had said, ooing and awing at me. I felt like a sideshow attraction that had recently been opened in the world's most popular freak show.

I had finally left the presence of Kyouya for a moment _(leaving that distinct, moving feeling to flutter from my body if even for a bit),_ talking with Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins had become two of my better friends since my addition into the Host Club, considering it took a brave, patient soul to tolerate their wicked forms of entertainment. I did not fail to admit that I had taken part in a few of their devious plans...

"You and Kyouya look rather scandalous together," one comments, supposing it to be Kaoru. I had not forgotten about my promise to tell them apart, but I had yet to be able to fully do so. I had ascertained that Kaoru held a much softer, more genuine look in his eyes a majority of the time, whereas Hikaru also catered to the same deviousness I had grown to love the two for.

"As if meant to be," Hikaru adds, chuckling.

"Yes, well I'm already tired," I wave my hand. One of them grabs my wrist, gently holding it in their hand. I believed it to be Hikaru, for Kaoru rarely showed such behavior. "What are you doing?"

"Still haven't shown that massive thing off?" He was talking about my ring, still turned to face my palm shamefully. "What a shame. It probably cost a small fortune."

"As if it couldn't be afforded. The Ootori's are probably the richest family in all of Japan," I scoff, then smile despite myself.

I felt Kyouya's eyes on me, his presence becoming known behind me soon after. Hikaru lets my wrist go, eyeing the culprit.

"Dance with me," I hear in my ear, involuntarily causing a chill to run up my spine. The tingling feeling resurfaces as his presence becomes known, making it hard to keep my nerves in proper check.

"For formalities sake," I chuckle, turning to eye the man as I put up a calm facade. I had just recently discarded my coat, revealing the outfit beneath. His eyes drifted across the dress, lighting with an approval that I somehow secretly yearned for...

He takes my hand, whisking me onto the dance floor made of rich white marble. I could not help but be happy, laughing very slightly as he leads me to the music in an easy waltz.

I had promised myself to try to love him, and thus tonight would begin our process. (_I suppose I must be in denial, considering I had almost fooled myself into believing I was beginning to love him without being forced... Or was it that I am in denial because I cannot realize that _**I truly was falling for him?**_) _I would still find some way to try and stop our matrimony, but until then, I would do what needed to be I was an actress, a mere piece to the set in a game of chess. And I dominated any game I played. To be promoted from pawn to queen…

"Misaki."

"Hmm?" I tune back into the taller figure, hearing the murmurs of rumors spreading around us. We were the talk of the event, much like that of Haruhi and Tamaki. No one could place my brother's mysterious, beautiful little date. Could she be foreign? New to the life of the rich and famous? The most dastardly going around, being dismissed, was that the girl was a commoner. No one believed that someone in such standings as a Suou would bring one without wealth to this charity event, thus the rumor was easily discarded.

"We are the talk of the evening," he informs, telling me something I had already figured out on my own.

I grin, "Yes, I've noticed. I guess we make an attractive pair."

Kyouya was holding me quite close. "And every man's eyes are on you."

"I suppose we are both in luck then," I murmur, seeing the women that glared at me. Apparently, Kyouya had attracted quite a lot of attention in his daring black attire. Even I could not keep my eyes off him for very long. "Just being the dance partner of an Ootori is going to put me in the hospital."

"Tonight, you will be announced as the newest Ootori-to-be," he adds.

"And that will put me in my grave."

We share a small moment, one that could not be described in words. The smile he faltered with for the briefest instant was one of genuine meaning, combated by my own. I laughed for both of us, feeling it from my heart as the feeling intensified triple-fold within me. No one else was around in this second, no one but Kyouya Ootori and myself. It was as if the world had stood still, then disappeared to only be shared between the two of us. It was a moment I was both unnerved and overwhelmed by. Yet, I felt at home in this moment, as if I never wanted- no, never _needed_- to leave it. I could not feel the weight of my mother's fate as harshly, the agony of a marriage forced merely to gain a business partnership, or even the longing of a brother who needed the same closure as I on our dearest mother. I did not know I could feel like this anywhere but in my dreams. The look in Kyouya's eyes was enough to keep me in this secret paradise, one created by two and never invaded by any other.

As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving behind a less tense atmosphere as experienced before. The fluttering inside me still reared it's head, but I did not feel nervous as I did before.

"I suppose you and I will have to be nearly inseparable after this," I sigh. "Of course, you've been watching me as a hawk would a mouse." Or a serpent…

"Merely protecting what is soon to be mine," the smile he gave me this time was a Host Club façade.

"Kyouya," I gently touch his cheek for a moment, removing it the second later. I felt out of place giving him such shows of affection, especially upon seeing the blinding light of a camera go off in the background. "In the least, we are friends. Do not give me falsehoods. I don't care for the smile you put on in the Host Club, that filled with nothing more than merit. I don't care for it at all. I'm afraid as well, and unhappy, but I will not allow that to stand in the way of my mother's well being."

I would not tell him that I was most certainly _not_ unhappy. That would be a secret I would keep for a while longer, if not until the end of my life.

* * *

**Kyouya's Point of View  
**

It never ceased to amaze me, what this woman could tell just from a smile. She could read my darkest emotions, no matter how deeply I tried to conceal them. It was unnerving, unsettling in every possible way. The walls I worked to attain simply fall to rubble at her feet, allowing her to step as far in as she wished, yet she never intruded, never trekked any farther than necessary to send my mind reeling and an insatiable fluttering to pound within me. She teetered just on the other side of the rubble, stepping back once she decided it best to retract, never moving as far back as when she had began.

Was she welcome into my world? Allowed to see what no other, even Tamaki, could? The better question was, did I wish her to enter my most barricaded walls?

"I didn't mean to offend you," I quip, meaning the words with all honesty in each syllable. Her glance turns from confused to saddened.

I hated to see her eyes turn so dreary, the corners dropping and lids narrowing to barely give way to the violet orbs beneath. Her lips moved into a very weary smile, not entirely fake but not meant either. Very careful, calculating my moves analytically... She always did that, which made me wonder even more about what went on inside her head. She could read things she did not have to work hard to do, yet always kept a step ahead of everyone around her. I made sure to keep her level-headed, always moving yet another step beyond her own.

Frustration rolls through my head, unable to be seen, as I gently place my own hand to her chin, turning it up to look me in the eye. "I will not give you another Host Club smile if you never give this look in my presence again," I whisper, catching myself off guard with my words and actions. The surprise told me she had not expected it either. The two of us give a small smile, allowing the blonde to shake her head in jubilance. That was the preferred of the emotions I had seen for her...

I could not help but feel that was a lie... The way she looked upon Tamaki was one I could not help but be jealous of, though I could never place it. He could easily make her happy in a moment when she was near the brink of breaking down to the world, bringing her back without more than a few short words and a smile. I was jealous of how easily he could maneuver around her, as if they had never been apart for years and had been born on the same moment in time.

A clinking is heard as all attention is brought to the front of the room where my father and Yuzuru stood, beckoning everyone's attention. I cease my thoughts for now, taking one last gaze down at my blonde-headed dance partner and future wife.

"It's time," I whisper to her, placing a hand on the small of her back to lead the two of us towards the front. She was not shaking, as I had expected.

"Welcome, my esteemed business partners and rivals," Yuzuru smiles towards my father, both sharing a fake laugh. "I would like to thank all of you for your support through the financial year, and hope to attain the better of graces for the upcoming season." He spoke words all wanted to hear, those of gracious standings, but all knew that the Suou empire was one to be reckoned with. It was best to stay in _their_graces, rather than the other way around. "Tonight is not just a night to celebrate the Christmas season, but also for another very important reason. Misaki, will you please join me?" She looks to me, earning a reassuring glance as the woman takes her place next to her father. She looked radiant, spreading murmurs through the crowd as all take her in. Even I could not keep my eyes off her."Tonight we celebrate for my daughter, Misaki Suou, one of the heirs to my empire." Tamaki was also standing next to his father, though not as many paid attention to the blonde.

"Kyouya."

My father's words were curt and to the point, calling me forward. I stand next to my fiancee, my father on my left. My hand is placed against Misaki's back, glancing down at her to show I meant business this time around. She needed to play the part as well as I could. We were both Hosts, though I disbanded my clientele, and knew when to be as such.

"We are also announcing the union of the Ootori and Suou empires, joining us both into a very firm, astute business agreement," Yuzuru gives a weary smile to his daughter, one both Tamaki and I caught. He was trying to give her his strength, though I could feel that she did not need it as much as she lead others to believe. She was a very strong woman, despite how fragile she came off. "As you all know, Yoshio has yet to determine a rightful heir to his empire out of the three sons. As such, the third son was chosen for this arrangement."

The crowd was deathly quiet, cameras flashing from the background. The press was eating all of this up as a ravenous wolf would a freshly slain doe. They would devour everything in their path, were they given the proper chance. Thus, my family's private, elite guard stood precautiously around the event.

"My daughter, Misaki Suou, and the third son, Kyouya Ootori, will join in wedlock after her graduation the following school year."

I gaze down at her, wrapping the girl in my arms. She forces a small grin, leaning up to kiss my cheek. I allow it, never wanting to take more than is given from the woman in my arms. She did not need someone forcing themselves upon her, changing her to better suit their own preferences. It was not necessary for Misaki to be anything more than she already was.

The flurry of lights and the whispers turn into a bombardment of both. We were captured in that moment, taking in everything that was happening all at once. It was almost hard to breathe with the onslaught of questions being asked. The two families silence the war being waged, ordering all to go about their business at the venue in a way that screamed idle threats while still staying in a friendly tone.

* * *

It was but an hour later, finally finished with questions, when I found my bride-to-be. She had disappeared shortly after taking a few photos for the press, completely gone from the ball. Her coat was in my arms and I was ready to take her home before any more rumors could circulate, trying to edge away at her sanity as best as it could.

I found her in the garden out back of the venue, staring upwards at the moon. Her arms were wrapped around herself, trying to keep warm against the snow upon the ground. I slide her coat around her shoulders, making my presence known, though I had a feeling she already knew I had been coming before a noise was even ushered on the thought. She gladly accepts, leaning back against me. I hesitate, then succumb and place my longer arms around her to keep her warm. My head was just above her ear at the slope we were on.

"Will we ever be free again, Kyouya?" she questions silently, never turning to look at me. I close my eyes, sighing. Sadness was not evident in that gaze, though a longing I could not place took over where the latter should have been.

"Neither of us ever were, Misaki."

"Will you take me home now?"

I nod, knowing she felt the gesture at our close of a proximity. She turns, stalking away quietly against the thick white substance upon the ground. I followed, keeping stride and getting her in the vehicle without being intercepted by any more cameras.

* * *

**Misaki's Point of View**

I was weary, exhausted. I had been through a lot in the past hours, as had the man taking me home. He was staying over with Tamaki tonight, thankfully. I did not want to worry with him driving home alone- or being driven, actually, considering his driver would be the one taking him back to the Ootori estate if he chose- with the roads as slick and icy.

We walk through the dark house together, coming to both mine and Tamaki's room. They were on the same hall, making it easier for the two siblings to comfort each other in the middle of the night during nightmares or other various problematic events.

"Thank you, for being the sane one," I confide, "because I don't think I can be right now."

He did not speak, only stood looking down at me through the darkness. I was ready to sleep away my troubles, if only for a night, and thus decided it best to leave his company, even though everything screamed at me to stay with him as long as I could.

"Sleep well, Kyouya."

"You as well, Misaki."

I hesitate, then bring my lips up to lightly skim them across his own. I wanted to test it, to see if the 'spark' everyone mentioned was true. I did not feel it, if that were to be the case, though I had never dabbled in the dangerous feelings that were trying so hard to be known within me.

I disappear into the confines of my bedroom, unknowing that the Ootori stood, in slight shock, outside my door for a moment longer. Unsure of what to make of the woman that had single-handedly figured out everything about him.


	19. Chapter 19: Réalisation

**Author's Note**: _REALLY long chapter… The holiday season is the perfect theme and I LOVE writing about Christmas time! Now, onto the kis- I mean… uh.. Oh! Give me some feedback. Reviews are running thin and I really would like constructive criticism. And please, no one word responses. They are pointless and can be highly obnoxious when in bulk. It's a bit demeaning to me as a writer…. Thank you and enjoy lovies! -NixxH_

* * *

**Subtitle:**

_…Frappera même le plus têtu des amoureux.  
_

* * *

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS!" Tamaki had taken to running around in a get-up much like that of Santa Claus. It was absolutely ridiculous…

But I couldn't speak much of dressing up. I was in a cute little outfit that resembled what 'Mrs. Claus' would look like, if she were a lot younger in the stories. It consisted of a long-sleeved dress of red satin with white fur adorning the bottom, the neckline, and the end of the sleeves. It stopped a little below mid-thigh and fluffed out in a very tutu-esque fashion, a huge, black belt around the middle with buckles that covered the majority of my waist-region. The neckline was an enormous amount of the white fluff, circling high around the back of my neck and onto my shoulders, plunging into a V shape at the neck. Along with that, a hat hung all the way down to under my breasts, red with a white poof on the very end and a good few inches at the rim. The final touch were a pair of black, soft boots with no heel and the white around the tops, going to my knees. They were plush and warm on the inside, much like house shoes.

"You look so adorable, Misi!" Tamaki coos, hugging to me. We both wore matching white gloves.

I hug to him as well, laughing giddily. Our father had gone off to France for the Christmas holiday, no doubt doing some business, and had asked us to accompany him. We preferred to stay back at the home alone, awaiting the time we got to spend with our dysfunctional 'family', which we had not seen yet. They were soon to arrive and we had already prepared for the evening. All of the Host Club were staying with us for the night, hoping to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas Day the right way.

Our tree was enormous, a few inches short of the massive ceiling in the living room, and littered with numerous presents. All of them were from Host Club member to the next. We were simply waiting on all of them to arrive.

Which apparently was sooner than we thought…

"WE'RE HERE!"

"Shall we greet them, Brother?"

"We shall, Sister!"

We walk to the top of the grand staircase, looking down towards the marble floors and grinning at our closest friends. My right and his left hand stretch out towards them, the opposites motioning gracefully towards the ceiling, palm up. We smile the Suou grin, one known wide thanks to the exploits of my brother, and show our good nature to all below us.

"Welcome to the Suou Christmas Spectacular!" Tamaki calls.

"Now, let's celebrate the season!" I follow, both of us gliding down the staircase.

"Was a grand entrance really necessary?" Haruhi grumbles, following everyone else's theme and dressed in her night clothes. Which were very boy-ish…

"Absolutely!" We chime, grinning at each other. Both of us were far enough in the holiday cheer to try and force it upon everyone else.

_'Try'_, being the word.

"When do we get to open presents?" Honey asks, holding Usa-chan close to him. He looked absolutely adorable in his flannel, pastel blue night clothes with rabbit heads decorating them.

"Ah, ah!" I wave my finger. "We don't open presents until midnight, thus when it becomes Christmas!"

"We have to stay up until then, Honey-chan," calls the twins merrily.

"First, holiday movies and hot tea!"

We escort everyone into the living room, where our genuine tree wafted the sweet smell of pine through the house. Everyone clutters onto the couches, finding the best ways to stay comfortable. Hikaru and Kaoru cozy up on the floor, littered with all sorts of plush pillows for this special occasion, while Mori and Honey shared an over-sized chair big enough for the two of them. I rush to the love seat, grinning maliciously as Haruhi is forced onto the couch with my brother. I had a special surprise in store for those two… Later…

Meanwhile, it was obvious where our resident Shadow King decided to sit. We shared the loveseat, sitting a comfortable distance apart. Of course, little did I know that Tamaki also had a special surprise in store for me later this evening as well… Great minds think alike. Or is it just the French?

The movie was spirited towards the holiday season. Of course, Tamaki had made sure to hide every last movie pertaining to anything but Christmas. That way, there was no fighting over the type of movie and he still comfortably got his holiday fix.

I slowly lean back, considering the loveseat was at a 90-degree angle towards the television, to see better and get comfortable. I decide to forget about the fact I now had my head in Kyouya's lap, enjoying the film.

As the following film is put in, the Ootori doing the honors- though I chose the movie, considering the last time it was all frightening things (there are some very scary Christmas movies)- our positions are switched. Now, we were lying on the loveseat with his head resting on the armrest while his legs stretched across the other, my head on his chest between his collarbone and shoulder. His arms rested comfortably on my stomach, the two of us paying attention towards the screen. Neither of us really realized our position during the switch- at least, I didn't…

* * *

**Kyouya's Point of View  
**

I hardly paid any mind to the ridiculous movie chosen, something childish and without merit. Some green, fuzzy man was running around trying to steal Christmas and so forth… Not interesting in the slightest, and no merit to be gained. Thus, by process of elimination, I was completely frustrated at this childish, thrown-off outlook on an awe-inspiring yet terrible Christmas.

Glancing down, I notice the woman in my arms had drifted off to a pleasant dreamland. She looked absolutely peaceful, as if nothing in the world were troubling her on this night. No worries of a forced marriage, of a mother aching for her children, of a brother yearning for the same closure as she…

"You're awake…"

My thoughts are broken by the blonde, catching my attention. Everyone else in the room were fast asleep, oblivious to the world.

"Hmm," I respond, glancing briefly towards the eldest Suou to acknowledge I'd heard him and was indeed coherent.

"Seems it's almost time to wake everyone up for the celebration," Tamaki whispers, pulling Kyouya's attention to the grand clock hanging above the fireplace.

Another momentary lapse in silence as Misaki shifts. I subconsciously move, accommodating the woman better, still gazing at the clock.

"Kyouya?"

"What Tamaki?"

"Will you one day love my sister?"

The question catches me off guard. I narrow my eyes at him, knowing he could clearly see it from the light of the television. "Why such a trivial question?"

"I ask because loving her will not bring you any merit," he stops, smiling down at Haruhi, her head resting on his lap. "But I know you better than that. I know that you have the capability to love, whether you choose to use it or not. My sister has grown to realize that if she cannot properly locate our mother or escape from this marriage, she will be the best wife you might ever possibly know. She's told me that she will love you and I only want to know- if this were to be the case- if you'll ever return her affections."

Love Misaki? Love is a very complex and complicated word. I had already decided that I would protect her, if in the very least, and had dabbled on the thought of _love_, but was it possible to give in to her completely? I did not know how to respond… She was _mine_and I was very close to my personal possessions, but I was not to think of her as such. She was a human, and though she was once a pawn, I could no longer bring myself to call her one. What was happening to me?

"I have no idea, Tamaki," I call to the man, gently rising from my place on the couch so as not to wake the woman in my lap.

Beauty, brains, and a secret longing to be better than anyone else… A truly complex creature, she proved to be.

"I know you better than that Kyouya," I could not miss his smile. "I have a feeling you've already begun to develop affections for my Misaki, but just have not come to realize it."

"How ridiculous," I push up my glasses, wondering if it could be true.

"I've seen it in the way you look at her. Even the day on the docks, I saw you get heated that she was speaking to another man in a wistful manner. That was the beginning of my proof. I don't mean to sound creepy, but I've been watching you. You are my best friend, after all, and she is my little sister. I know her better than anything. And I believe my sister has begun to love you, despite realizing it. You are both oblivious to what you are beginning to feel for one another. It's strange, considering the two of you are so very intelligent. I did not think anything could escape your sights."

I wanted to glare, wanted to call him a _'Simple-Minded Nuisance'_, but I could not force the actions I needed. He merely chuckles at the indecisiveness displayed on my face before I can mask it once more.

"Can we get rid of this annoying racket?" I ask, regarding the movie and trying to change the conversation.

"In a moment. It is, after all, Misaki's most favorite Christmas movie. It used to be her favorite holiday book when she was a babe, until this came out. She confided that in me last night," Tamaki wistfully pulls a hand through his hair. I stare at Misaki for a moment, placing a hand on top of her movie held merit. "You'll see your feelings. Trust me, you'll know when to test it tonight. It'll be a very easy target to spot," he grins, turning all the lights back on in the room before I have a chance to stop him. "EVERYONE WAKE UP! IT'S PRESENTS TIME!"

* * *

**Misaki's Point of View  
**

It would have been hard for someone with deaf ears to have slept through Tamaki's screaming. I jump up, groggily glancing about the room. Everyone else was in about the same shape I was in. Angry… Sleepy… Unaware… Until Tamaki made mention that this was officially Christmas Day, which meant it was time for presents. Everyone immediately tried to crowd around the tree- everyone being the twins and Honey- to dominate their presents.

I help my brother pull them away, grinning from ear-to-ear. We wave our fingers and chime, "Ah, ah! We're Santa's Helpers tonight! Don't touch the presents!"

We take our place and begin handing out the gifts, merrily laughing with our comrades. The previous agitation from being woken in the middle of a peaceful sleep was soon forgotten, replaced with nothing but jubilance.

"Oh Haruhi," I call as she notices she is missing two gifts from the Suou siblings. "Your present was far to large to wrap it up. It's already outside for you."

"I told you not to get me anything, Misaki, Tamaki," she chides, though allows the blindfold to be placed on her eyes as everyone follows us escort her down the stairs in front of the door, allowing her to stop right at the edge of the sidewalk of the circular drive.

Carefully, Tamaki removes said blindfold, coaxing the girl to finally look at what the two of us has bought begins looking around, spotting a silver BMW 5-Series, though trying to look past it. A very confused edge corrupted her sweet features, cocking her head at the two of us. We had taken to grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Is it behind the car?"

"Nope."

"Then where is it?"

I grin, pointing at the same time as my brother as we speak in unison. "It _is_ the car, Haruhi!"

It took her a few moments to register what we'd said before she became worried. "I can't afford the insurance on this thing…"

"Oh, that's why we've already paid it off for the next few years," Tamaki innocently places an arm around her shoulders.

"And there's a gold credit card in the cup-holder for all your gas and maintenance, directly billed to the Suou account," I throw my arm around hers as well.

"I can't accept this."

"Too late. It's already been placed in your name. Ranka-san was overjoyed when we showed him," I explain, giving a devious smile. "And you cannot return it."

At last, she breaks down and gives the two of us excited hugs, allowing Tamaki to show her the vehicle. Dearest Haruhi had just received her license, and thus could legally own this beautiful car. Little did she know it was picked, not because it was a BMW, but because it was on the list of 'World's Safest Motor Vehicles'. Tamaki had all the installments done to make it even safer than that, including thicker steel on the body and bullet-proof, tinted windows. It would take a lot more than a fender-bender to hurt her in that.

"Let them have their moment," Hikaru throws an arm around my shoulder.

"Alone," Kaoru finishes, helping his twin escort me back into the warm manor.

We continue on with opening up all sorts of gifts from each of our closest friends. Haruhi had gotten me my favorite DVD, while the twins had substantially upgraded my wardrobe with their designer clothes from their mother's line. Mori had given me a very nice, decorative katana and Honey- you can only guess- had chosen a dozen of the finest, most decadent- and ridiculously expensive- chocolate covered strawberries. Tamaki, my darling brother, had bought every thing at the mall when we'd gone that I had held for more than a minute. He'd had a wonderful memory, considering his gift was probably as big as Haruhi's car…

Kyouya and I had taken up a place on the loveseat again to open our gifts while the others fought with the wrapping paper. It was a comical sight, nonetheless.I gently grab his gift, seeing the signature baby blue box of Tiffany & Co., a white ribbon decorated around it. I already had a feeling this present was probably going to be the biggest bank-breaker out of all I had received, though I had not expected much of anything from the man. As I unwrap the package and remove the lid, I gasp in awe.

Yellow diamonds were a very sought after item and it should not have surprised me that an Ootori could easily have come into possession of one. In front of me was a key of solid, glowing white diamonds- a skeleton key- with a very large, ridiculous yellow diamond in the middle of the top of it. I could not help but marvel at it.

"Oh my," I gasp, delicately tracing it. He picks it up, motioning me to turn around. I slide around on the couch a bit, pulling my hair up and smiling softly. I felt him pull the white fluff around my neck down, gently skimming his fingers across my skin. A tingle ravages my spine at the contact, the necklace securely around my neck and hanging over the outfit.

His fingers lingered a moment longer than they should have. I was disheartened when at last they ceased their light and comfortable probing. I glance down at the necklace, trying to remove said thought from my head, and smile lovingly. It was beautiful… No, that was not nearly a proper word for it…

_Exquisite…_

"It's wonderful, and thank you…" I face him again, smiling as I hand him his poorly wrapped gift. Tamaki and I had decided upon wrapping all our own presents, but had figured out moments after finishing the job that we _were not_at all good at the task. Lesson learned…

He gently removes the paper and stares down at a dark, almost ominous black-polished box. It looked to be an antique with carvings of all sorts depicting scenes on it. A lock mechanism was on it, though it was not yet sealed, and the only thing to be able to break it was the one-of-a-kind key nestled within.

"It's what is called a _Souhait Interdit_box, courtesy of the French," I sigh, smiling at the little thing and quickly answering his question before it could be asked. "There are two compartments on the top which open up to it's inner boxes. All are opened with the same key, but should not be opened until a certain goal is achieved."

I delicately take it from his hands, opening both compartments at once and removing the key that I had placed on top of the two smaller sections within. It neatly divided the box in half. Inside, his initials had been engraved in old English script on the inner lid of the very outside compartment. '_Le Besoin_' was engraved in the same script on one side of the inner lids, _'Voulez_' on the second lid. They literally meant 'NEED' and 'WANT' in the French language.

I unlock the lids to each compartment, showing a piece of rolled parchment in each, black ribbons holding the pieces from unraveling. Plush, red satin lined the insides. I briefly explain to him the lettering, "'_Le Besoin'_- 'NEED'- is something that you honestly believe you will beneficially need to possess to be able to continue your life and fulfill it. It is just a step above the next compartment in ways of necessity. _'Voulez'_- 'WANT'- is something that you desperately want to obtain. You write down your secrets on these pieces-" I hold up the papers, "-and stow them away under lock and key, literally, so they may be revealed in confidence to whomever you deem worthy of knowing after they are accomplished."

I almost expected him to ask why this was beneficial to him, why he would need such a trinket, but surprisingly he took it with a grateful, "Thank you, Misaki." It had been the best thing I could think of- holding sentimentality, which he desperately needed to work on- for a man who has everything.

We sit in a thankful silence, glad just to have the company of one another. These moments had become more numerous upon the ridiculous amount of time we spent together, but I honestly could not complain. I had wanted to surround myself with beautiful, intelligent people upon entering Japan… I had decided to join the Host Club on a whim to get my brother's attention in an ongoing game… It had been my decision to leave the Club not long after I was discovered, yet it had never happened… And little did I realize until this very moment, that I had made the greatest friends one could ever hope to attain. All were beautiful, intelligent individuals, as I had hoped, and helped further my own insight into the world and how it worked. Each had their own ways of making me smile, despite how irritating the entire cast could be…

But above all, Kyouya Ootori had grown to be one of the best friends I had ever had. Despite having to marry him, at least I had gotten a piece of what I wanted. Once upon a time, I yearned to be able to have life-long friends that I could count on, and disregarding his unnaturally obnoxious attitude, Kyouya was everything I had once wanted to be. He was a friend I would have for eternity- depending on if we divorced after he took over the company, but still a close friend- and had worked to achieve everything he had. I marveled at him in delicate silence.

"You and Tamaki really know how to make a girl feel special," Haruhi grumbles, interrupting the stare I had been studying the dark-haired man with. "My father is going to have a heart attack."

"He already knows though," I remind again, chuckling. "We thought you'd like it…"

"I love it, but it was unnecessary," she waves her hands. "Oh, your brother wants to see you in the kitchen."

"What now?" I smile, standing and heading towards the doors. A faint blush had inhabited her cheeks, something I'd have to comment on later in the morning hours.

"You wanted me Tama?" I call to him, entering the massive kitchen, seeing the blonde in question grinning from ear-to-ear.

"She loved it, Misi!" He lunges, grabbing me around the middle and spinning me. It was a very romantic sight, were it not shared between two very close siblings. "It was a great idea!"

"Hey, you were the one who picked it out," I add, laughing joyously as he sets me down. "The safety measures were done properly too."

A devious look slips onto his face for a moment longer than he realized, quickly turning into his normal holiday cheer. I narrow my eyes, wondering what it was he could be planning.

"Could you take this in the living room, please!" He did not question, but more along the lines of 'ordered' me to take the tea tray into the living room for everyone.

"Um, alright?" I blink, slowly heading back towards the living room.

I stop as I begin to pass Kyouya in the doorway. "Haruhi asked me to see if you needed any help." He takes the tea tray from my hands.

"Kyouya! Misaki! Look up!" Hikaru and Kaoru scream, Tamaki seen grinning from the kitchen. Haruhi looked confused before seeing what had caused the entire rucus. Hanging gingerly above our heads was a sprig of mistletoe, dangerously leering at the two of us. We glance at one another, a blush trying to inhabit my cheeks as a glare crosses Kyouya's glasses.

"Tamaki, this is childish," he comments and I quickly agree, moving out of the way of the door. "I most certainly will not participate in such antics."

"Aww," pouts my elder brother. "You always ruin the fun Kyouya!" He remains in the kitchen, preparing the tea pot.

"I think it is time for bed," I sigh, hearing Haruhi agree. She would be staying in my room again due to all the testosterone inhabiting the house.

"Let's get going before Tamaki tries something else stupid," she adds, following me through the door towards the foyer and the grand staircase.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I holler behind me, adjusting the large belt on my waist.

"Please come back Haruhi, Misi!" Tamaki cries pathetically from the doorway of the living room, hanging limply against it. Kyouya was just outside the door, leaning on the outside of the frame while suppressing a dark chuckle.

"Oh!" I stop at the bottom step, turning to Haruhi. "Um, I left my extra pillow in the living room. Let me go get it." I begin to walk away before Haruhi stops me.

"I'll get it. Get everything set up to keep them out." She heads back towards the doorway, where Tamaki still stood pathetically. The rest of the Host Club had gone to the kitchen to retrieve teacups.

_All according to plan..._

Haruhi stops next to Tamaki, both standing under the door as he begins blocking her way. "You must stay Haruhi!"

"Get out of the way, Tamaki."

"Ahem." Kyouya had adverted their attention, menacingly pointing above their heads. A sprig of mistletoe…

"We'll leave you two alone," I grin cheekily, grabbing Kyouya by the wrist as the love birds both turn a very bright red.

I pull him all through the dark halls upstairs, finally stopping outside my door. I was grinning triumphantly, knowing that with the privacy they'd probably keep the Christmas Kiss tradition.

"We played that off pretty well," I comment, looking towards my partner-in-crime through the darkness.

"I suppose Tamaki has just received payback," he agrees easily, hands in his pockets.

"Did you like your gift?" I ask him, truly wondering after all the bothers we had been put through in the past twenty minutes. "I know you would lie if necessary, but it is merely a question. It's terribly hard shopping for an Ootori."

Kyouya mulls the thought over in his head for a moment, as if churning it to decide whether he would be honest or not. "It will come in useful."

Despite the cryptic answer, I knew he did indeed find it worthy. In a way, I was relieved, and yet upset that his approval was so important to me. The strange feeling starts burning in my gut again, but faltered for a moment as I feel arms wrap around me. Shock painted my face, leaning my cheek against the chest.

"Thank you, Misaki," I hear again from the man, eyes softening and face burning at the contact.

I glance up at him but instead of looking directly into his obsidian eyes, I notice something very obtrusive hanging just overhead. He follows my gaze and we share the moment of unabashed fear at what lay overhead. Mistletoe truly had been placed in every single hall over every door way… Including my own.

"Kyouya, we could just ignore…"

I cut myself off, his eyes meeting mine. In that moment, pressed so closely to my fiance, his every emotion… every thought were open to me as if nose-deep into an intense, yet strangely wonderful novel. A whirlwind hit me, flooding my brain, and I was perfectly content with it. I did not feel nervous, scared… I felt safe. In his eyes, I could see that nothing would stop him- the same determination I had always yearned for- from obtaining whatever it is he wanted. And in this moment, I saw myself in his eyes.

_I_was wanted…

I wanted to prove it wrong and say, _'He would never want me. I am nothing more than a means to an end.'_Yet, I would not believe myself. It was possible he did want me, or wanted to test me, all of which could be possible. I place a hand on his shoulder, lightly touching the skin on the base of his neck. I brought my body closer towards his, the gesture returned simultaneously. A hand was now on the back of my head. I had seen this sort of thing in movies, even acted out some almost-kiss moments in the Host Club, but this would be a new experience. I held nothing but curious excitement…

My other hand reaches around his neck now, locking him into an embrace. His other tenderly finds it's way to my waist, resting there as if I were made of porcelain. I could not break my focus upon his face, taking in all of his slender features in the darkness surrounding us.

The moments between were now a blur. Our lips had met in a quick motion, everything beginning to bring a change to the hallway we had luckily been left alone in…

My heart- I had realized the obnoxious sensation at long last- flutters, skipping anxiously in my chest, bringing us as close as possible towards one another. Our eyes had closed in magnificent sync, arms tightening against their various limbs. But what had brought my world crashing down and up again in a single notion was the way things felt when we were joined like this. As our lips met, I was confronted with the intoxicating aroma of effervescent scents, bright lights exploding behind my eyelids. The hall grew hot, but not unbearably so, as if lit with a subtle, igniting fire that spread from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

I felt my body waver, melting perfectly against his own. The fire around us licked at my fingertips, burning wherever our skin touched. Above all, our lips were completely fevered, scorching against one another- or maybe it was just me? No... He was _returning_every last thing. I never wanted this perfect sensation to stop…

But all good things must come to an end…

As we slowly part, a cool wind- metaphorically- washes against us, extinguishing the fire we had so desperately created and leaving behind a sultry smell, no longer burning with the sweet sweat of desire. I had lost my breath- or had I been holding it?- and eagerly tried to inhale whatever I could. Kyouya was in no better shape, but was a lot more composed about it. I loosen my grip, sighing to myself.

In our first kiss- which I had chanced- we barely shared a peck… not even a portion of what had just happened. No, I never believed in the 'spark', and to be honest… it was not true. If two are meant to be, would it feel as if it just did between the two of us? As if the world was on fire, only to be washed away upon being separated, bringing behind it a cold loneliness that one never knew they had dwelling within until it had finally been unleashed…

Our limbs slowly fall from one another and I stumble into the doorframe, all sense of balance lost. We share another look before he pushes his glasses up, a tint dangerously spreading across his face as he eagerly tried to hide it, before Kyouya turns and walks off towards the Christmas party again. We had not spoken a single word to one another, but I was content... Confused, but indeed content.

Haruhi was passing him on the way. "Misaki… can we go to bed?" Her face was alight more than mine ever had been.

I had not been the only one feeling the fire in this house in that instant. And now, I could only grace my friend with a nod, unceremoniously closing the door and sitting on my bed. It took entirely too long to change, considering I was shaking ferociously, and even longer thus to make it under my blankets after locking the doors. I did not even realize that Haruhi had been just as frazzled, moving clumsily from the bathroom to lie with me.

Something dawned on me that faint Christmas morning as I drifted off to my own dreams. Something dawned on me that I would have never believed possible… A ferocious, fearful idea that could very well be the death of me. I was falling hopelessly, aimlessly, and irrevocably in love…

_With Kyouya Ootori…_

...and I could

**never **_bring myself to tell _**Him**_…_

* * *

**Kyouya's Point of View  
**

…_and I could _**never**_ bring myself to tell _**Her**_…_


	20. Chapter 20: Disparitions

**Author's Note:** _Writer's block has been a major bitch! I can't even think up anything good for my 'Vows of the Storm' story. Ugh. Well, I'm trying to struggle through on this chapter, so please tell me if it's complete crap. I'm kinda trying to __**force**__ myself back into the spirit. Eck… Any who, this takes place a few days later, though still in the Christmas Holidays. Please cut me some slack on this one, for it is very late and I had a bit of a spark I wanted to try and run with while I still had it. Ha. If this upsets anyone at their knowledge of the commoner's world, I tried to look at it through the eyes of a Host Club member. They always act so naïve when it comes to Haruhi's lifestyle, so I tried to properly accommodate that…_

_Review… please? *puppy dog pout*_

* * *

**Subtitle:**

_...Un scandale dans la fabrication.  
_

* * *

**Kyouya's Point of View  
**_[Third Persons]_

Why did it always happen this way? Tamaki had once again found some new way to irritate the very beginning of the Shadow King's day. This involved his phone blaring the obnoxious ringtone the blonde had chosen for himself on his bedside table, lulling him from a deep sleep.

"What, Tamaki?" The words were a low, feral hiss that would normally frighten most. Seeing as the man was not in front of the demon in person, his fear was lacking severely.

_"MY DARLING MISAKI HAS RUNAWAY AGAIN!"_

Idiot.

"How long has she been gone, idiot?" grumbles the dark-haired boy, not really caring. The last time this had happened- which was recently- Misaki had merely gone to the garden for a walk and Tamaki had missed her.

_"I haven't seen her since last night!"_

Now that was troublesome. It was rare the Suou siblings spent a night apart from one another- unless on the whim of their family, that is- and even more unlikely that they not immediately find one another upon their return the following morning. They were a very close-knit pair, most likely making up for lost time. Tamaki treasured Misaki more than any other could possibly believe real.

Kyouya reaches for his glasses, positioning them on his nose perfectly and trying to straighten his messy hair. Sleep still plagued his mind ever-so-gently, but a more pressing matter was at hand. _His_ property was missing. An Ootori does not easily part with something they deem their own, and Misaki was soon to be both by fate _and_name.

"Have you talked to the other Hosts yet?" Kyouya, ever the reasonable, ambles from his bed and heads toward his bathroom. As soon as he could, he would hang up with the blonde and take a shower before heading on the search for the youngest Suou. After all, even if she was truly not missing, it would become some big deal to the blonde prince. Actually, it had already long since become a big deal apparently.

_"Kaoru is the one who made me notice! I did not see my darling little princess last night before bed, but merely blamed it on being sleepy after all our Christmas adventures packed into the last few days."_ Tamaki pauses on the phone, making a menagerie of strange noises identifiable with trying to pull his slim pants on while holding a cell phone to his ear. _"Kaoru has not seen Hikaru since last night either! I had to look for Misaki after he told me that, and realized she was missing! What if someone is going around stealing siblings, Mommy? What am I going to do? Misaki could be in danger! Does Haruhi have a sibling?… OH WHAT IF SHE DOES? SHE'LL BE NEXT TOO! I can't take losing both of them! And…"_

Kyouya tunes out the incessant rambling of the moron, a new sprig of emotion slithering like cold ice water down his back. He halts mid-step, growling under his breath. Misaki and Hikaru were missing… together. This would most certainly not do. Jealousy is a very cruel mistress, and thus had embraced the Shadow King as a plague would a dying city. Anger began to burn in the pit of his stomach, making him break Tamaki's ridiculous onslaught with a simple sentence.

"I'll be there in an hour, Tamaki."

* * *

**Misaki's Point of View  
**_[First Persons]_**  
**

"Hikaru, are you sure we blend in?" I glance down at my outfit, blinking. Never once had I attempted something so… foreign.

"Of course." He had been a bit on edge, what with his brother not being around, but we could not let that stop us. We had a little game- I mean project!- to work on, and this was simply the most intelligent of ideas!

Or so we thought.

My outfit was very plain today, something I was not at all used to. Being in the society we lived in, it was very uncommon to not 'dress to impress', as one could call it. A pair of skinny jeans and a simple white top with a cream blazer over that to match my flats did not stand out with the crowd at all. No designer names were on these, considering the two of us had shopped- on a very low budget, for this occasion- at a place called Budget World.

Hikaru was just as outlandish- in my opinion- with baggy jeans and a black top with a pair of simple black sneakers and a loose, green jacket. We felt out of place. In fact, we were very out of place…

"It's all part of the project, Misaki. We can do this!" I did not believe him, but nodded despite this, as we began making coffee in the little bookstore we had secured a job in.  
"Can you tell me how to make this?"

He stares at the coffee, instant no doubt, and blinks. "Uh…"

We were in for some trouble…

The two of us had left before bedtime last night to stay in a little apartment- a very little apartment- we had rented out for the next two nights. It was, without a doubt, the strangest thing I'd ever done. The project we'd been assigned had seemed complicated at first, but we had never realized just how much so until we stepped into the world of a commoner. No one knew of our little stunt or where we were, our tracks carefully covered, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Besides the fact that we had gotten a job at a commoner's coffee and bookstore that we honestly had never been in before, or even heard of for that matter. The job was simple, make coffee at the request of our customers. Yet, with no experience, we had no idea what in the blue blazes we were doing.

Oh boy…

**Hours Later**

"WHAT IS GOING ON HIKARU?"

"MAKE IT STOP! WHAT DID YOU DO MISAKI?"

"WHAT DID I DO, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Machines were screaming in the background, everything boiling over and smoke pouring into the room. We were panicking, unaware of what we had done wrong to make such a horrendous scene. After all, instant coffee was the last thing we knew how to make… Especially considering there were all sorts of machinery to use to make the specialized blends that a few people had requested throughout the day. Obviously, no one had gotten anything they'd properly asked for. A few complaints had been made already, on our behalf, about our poor services and lack of knowledge in our profession. We were failing already…

"GAH! THE TWO OF YOU JUST GO HOME! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN MY SHOP DOWN!" The normally sweet, young manager of the store had already had it with our idiocy in the matter, his ears burning a bright blood-red against his black shirt. "NOW!"

"YES SIR!" We chime, hurrying to leave the store without clocking out properly. In fact, we weren't entirely sure if we had even punched in right…

The stroll home was a taxing, sad walk of shame on our parts. We were trained to be the best at what we did, and here our situation had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours. Pathetic!

"Hikaru… I honestly don't think we're cut out for this…" I was already tired, having to walk a full couple of miles towards our temporary home. Normally, a car waited outside for us with a properly dressed chauffeur and the seats warmed to our preferred temperature with a glass of imported water in the built-in cooler.

"Yeah, I agree," he grumbles angrily. He did not take well to failure, and though I usually didn't my bones were too weary to put up more of a protest. _'Defeated'_ was the only way to describe my current situation.

"Should I call Tama to pick us up?"

"NO! We're going to pass this thing, alright?" He loops an arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner, sighing at the worries. "This working for a paycheck is kind of hard."

"I feel like a fool, to be quite honest. I just know Haruhi will be disappointed with our lack of common skills if she finds out about this…" A small pout pulls at my lips. The idea dons on him and he allows his eyes to widen.

"We can't tell her unless we master it, alright?"

"Deal. Try harder tomorrow?" Haruhi's disapproving eyes were already boring into my skull, scolding me for being such a dunderhead on some of the things she was quite capable of doing.

I did not want to go back, but we had to work as a commoner does to try and make it in the world, as our packet had entailed. Of course, our teacher probably did not expect us to go to such a drastic level as the one we'd chosen. Blame the insane ability of both a Hitachiin and a Suou to go over-the-top with everything they did…

I jiggle the doorknob at our apartment as we finally arrive, looking to him for the key. He shrugs, holding his hands up in defense. Wonderful…

"This day is just getting worse. Let's go ask the guy that owns the place if he has a spare key."

"That's thinking!" He grins playfully, childish glee sweeping over him. "Oh, wait!" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out our little key, unlocking the door easily. A sigh escapes both of us. "I had a few spares made to keep in all my pants in case we needed it."

A sweat drop appears over my head. "Did you think of that, or did your maids?"

"Heh…" We enter the small apartment, baffled at the miniscule size of it in the light. We had barely paid mind to it this morning, considering we were extremely late to our job. Normally, a wake-up call prepared us for such events, but sadly we had decided not to bring any of our usual help. Without another thought, I discard my shoes and flop onto the lumpy, uncomfortable sofa. My jacket was on the floor, ready to be picked up by a maid. It would stay on the floor…

"I wonder how badly the Hosts are freaking out right now…" I chuckle, trying to find a positive in this situation.

"I can promise you that they aren't simply going on with their lives. I wouldn't be surprised if Kyouya has his entire police force looking for you right about now. After all, you didn't even give him a heads up." Hikaru places himself on the couch next to me, groaning as a spring stabs him in a painful place on his rear. Guilt trickles over me, though I had promised not to tell a soul.

"Hikaru… May I confide something in you?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He begins cleaning out his ear with his pinky, eyes closed while trying to seem disinterested.

"This is something you can't tell anyone… not even Kaoru."

That perked his interest. He opens his eyes, stopping his assault on his inner ear and tilts his head. The look was an innocent one, a look I would more often associate with Kaoru. I was about ready to tell them apart. That was one point of this mission; a means to an end on the ridiculous game they so often tried to play with me.

"Uh, alright?"

"Well, you've become one of my greatest friends out of the Club," I murmur, rubbing my chin in thought. "I think I'm falling in love with Kyouya."

Hikaru coughs at that, pounding his chest for a chance to breathe. Maybe I had sprung that one on him too quickly… "W-what?"

"I can't help it. I've just seen a side of him that no one else really has, or so I think." I blink a few times, glancing at the dark television. "I… dare I say it?… I want to believe he has a few of the affections for me that I have for him as well." And thus, I proceeded in telling him exactly how magical the kiss we shared a few nights ago had been. My first real kiss, one that I could never compare to anything I'd ever done before.

"Misaki, I honestly support you and him, though I believe it will be a hard life you've condemned yourself to. An Ootori is not an easy person to get along with. Trust me, I know from years of experience with the Shadow King himself…" Hikaru glances at the ceiling, looking away quickly when he realizes just how many cobwebs inhabited it. "And if he really does share those feelings with you, can you imagine what is going through his head right now? I mean, think about it… Me and you are both missing, _at the same time_. He's probably thinking a scandal is going on."

I swallow a very dominant lump in my throat. "Uh, I never thought of that…"

"I bet he's silently fuming right now…"

At the image that appears in my head, I could not stifle a laugh despite the fear rising with bile in the back of my esophagus. "Poor Host Club! I'm glad I'm not there to witness it!"

"I have an idea to get our minds off of it," he suddenly grins, standing up triumphantly. "Let's go get commoner food and coffee, and perfect our skills for tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" I throw my hands in the air and jump up, a smile much like that of a maniac slithering over my face. "To the commoner grocery store!"

* * *

**Kyouya and Tamaki's Point of View  
**_[Third Persons]_

We had long since split up into groups to try and find the missing Host Club members. Haruhi and Kaoru had decided to look in the shopping district and Honey had gone with Mori to the nearby parks to try and happen upon them. Meanwhile, Kyouya and Tamaki had decided- for some strange reason- to go to the commoner side of the city. Kyouya had figured out that it had something to do with their project, considering that Misaki and Hikaru were partners. That, and he was fuming over their disappearance.

"Kyouya, I think you might want to calm down," Tamaki carefully chides his friend as they walk past a coffee shop and bookstore they had never heard of, or seen.

The Shadow King stops, glaring over his shoulder at the blonde, frightening him immensely. Without a word, the dark-haired man continues walk and peering through every store they came to pass. The only thing out of the ordinary was a very unhappy looking shopkeeper within a bookstore cleaning up a ferocious mess.

"Kyouya, can we stop for instant coffee?" Tamaki takes a chance at the silly question, a pout coming to his lips. Yes, he wanted to find his sister, but considering the darker image had yet to have anything caffeinated to drink since his rude awakening, it sounded like a good idea. "They have fancier things too, I think…"

Without a word, Kyouya glances towards the bookstore and enters with a grunt as a notification. His normal, fake smile had not yet been seen on this day, and thus Tamaki felt the worry radiating off the man. Worry, and anger, no doubt…

"Kind sir, we would like to order a few drinks," Tamaki gently calls to the man cleaning up the massive mess. It looked like an atomic bomb of espresso went off within the smaller little part of the bookstore.

"Considering I'm the only one on the floor that evens know what they're doing back here, then certainly," grumbles the man in response.

After placing their order, Tamaki relishes in his hot liquid as it cascades down his throat. Being the nosy Suou he was, he could not help but further the conversation.

"May I ask what happened?"

"Two of my newest, bumbling idiots of employees! That's what happened!" The man brushes his dirty blonde hair from his eyes, growling under his breath. "They looked competent enough when I hired them, but I was completely wrong! Just because they were attractive, high school students, I thought they would bring more business. But no! They have to ruin everything."

A light bulb seemingly goes off in the Ootori's head. "What did they look like?"

"Some tall, lanky fellow with orange-red hair and a petite, pretty little blonde girl that spoke French well enough to discern everything on the menu," the man replies, thinking nothing of it. Tamaki glances towards

Kyouya, seeing realization in the man's eyes. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea! But when they come back tomorrow, they'll be lucky if I don't fire them!" With that said, the man exits to the back.

"Kyouya…"

"We'll come back tomorrow, Tamaki."

* * *

**Misaki's Point of View  
**_[First Persons]_

"Who knew it was so hard to shop in a commoners supermarket!" I groan, flopping down on the god-forsaken couch again. I had just recently changed in a comfortable pair of cheap pajamas, feeling the irritating itch of the fabric against my skin.

"There were so many things to choose from," Hikaru whines, also in his sleep attire as he sprawls in a recliner nearby. A very ugly, off-green recliner that matched none of the décor…

"Let's just get to our rooms, alright?" I run my fingers through my hair.

"We'll make coffee tomorrow. Until then, I'm ready for this stupid game to be done with!" He didn't move from his seat.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Carry me to my room. My feet hurt."

…"Carry me first."


	21. Chapter 21: Le Chevalier et le Délaissé

**Authors Note:** _WARNING: Alcohol is present in this chapter to add a hilarious factor, along with a sad/sweet one near the end. In reference to those of you who drink or have not yet, when drinking your first time it either goes one of two ways- 1. You have a very **low** tolerance. 2. You have a very **high**tolerance. So we'll just see who goes what way… Ha…_

_PS. In regards to my 'Vows of the Storm' story; it is not on hiatus like the Reaver one, for I am trying to keep my inspiration going for this story above all. To be frank, this is my favorite story I've written, taking second place only to a Syusuke story on my old computer I have yet to recover that I one day will. I am just tiddling with VOTS for now, adding in whenever inspiration comes. I have a few chapters already done and a few in the works. Au revoir!_

**REVIEW.**

* * *

**Subtitle:  
**_Et mes battements de coeur dans la crainte de ce qui pourrait venir de vous…_

* * *

"Hikaru!"

CRASH! BOOM!

"OOMPH!"

"WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"…AGAIN?"

Hikaru jumps from the couch, which had been his bed so I could sleep in the only bed in the entire apartment, hair disheveled and eyes wild. He looked absolutely a wreck from a sleepless night. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Feeling okay there, buddy?" I grin, already dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt and some boot-cut jeans, wearing a set of dark-heeled boots.

"Eck, let's go!" He tries to drag me out of the house before noticing his attire. Pajamas… "Uh, hold on!"

It only took him minutes to put something else on before we begin walking briskly towards the coffee shop. While trying to cross the street, a car vigorously begins honking at us, allowing us to cock our heads to the side in confusion as we panic, running to the previous sidewalk.

"Are you stupid? Wait until the right symbol pops up on the walk-across!" The man in the car screams, speeding off while we try to compose ourselves.

"What was he talking about?" I blink.

"Um, that thing?" He motions to a blinking timer on the edge of the light pole. We watch it for a moment, before a little man that looked to be walking appears.

"Now?"

"I guess…?"

This commoner thing was not going at all as planned.

**Host Club Point of View  
**_[__Third Persons__]_

"What are we doing here Tamaki?" Haruhi sighs irritably. Yes, she had been worried about Misaki and Hikaru alright, but not like the elder Suou and the Shadow King.

"We're looking for my sister and that heathen!" He shakes his fist dramatically, pulling his shades onto his face while waiting for the supposed two that had a job at the coffee shop.

"Shut up, Tamaki." Kyouya was completely on edge, glaring heatedly at anything with a shade of blonde or orange that came near him. Kaoru and Tamaki had been the most adamant of victims…

Honey and Mori had conveniently sat this one out, leaving Haruhi to look after the three grieving, conniving men. At least she was getting free coffee out of this…

It wasn't worth it.

"Look! That's definitely Hikaru!" Kaoru points out of the window, waving his arms around, much resembling a windmill.

"Stop being so obvious! We have to see what they're doing!" Tamaki throws his hands out, knocking his arms down. "Act suspicious!"

A sweat drop appears on Haruhi's head… "Tamaki, don't you mean 'inconspicuous'?"

* * *

**Misaki's Point of View  
**_[__First Persons__]_

"We're sorry we're late!" I holler, running in the little shop in my heels. My feet already hurt, thus making me wonder if this was a bad idea in the first place. Heels were a must when doing what we normally do, especially for business meetings, but don't commoners wear them at work too? I'd always thought that they didn't due to lack of funds or inability to cope with the weight, but obviously they knew something I didn't...

"Just get to work and don't break anything today." The manager rubs his forehead, already showing signs of becoming grumpy again today. "Misaki, why are you wearing those heels?"

"Because they're professional," I immediately retort, confusion spreading like a virus over my face.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and serve our customers. I'm going on a _long_break…" He exit's the shop, the bell dinging above the door.

It only took minutes to serve the commoners coffee to the two customers, both ordering the pre-made instant espresso. Luckily, all we had to do was push a button for that. Otherwise, everything looked to be Spanish to me on the machines. But of course, it would not take long for us to- once again- ruin absolutely everything when the first cappuccino was ordered...

"HIKARU!"

"THIS IS STUPID! WHY'D WE DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"SHUT UP AND MAKE THIS THING STOP!"

"OUCH! THAT SHIT IS HOT!"

The two of us go off on a long line of profanities upon feeling the scalding liquid shooting from the machine, which I believed was called the 'espresso machine' earlier, and jump from the middle of the turmoil.

"This project is not worth this!" I cry, trying to get the burning to stop against my skin. "I'm going to get scarred for this!"

"Hospital! We should get to the hospital!" Hikaru quickly agrees, grabbing my sizzling arm with his hand, which was also on fire, metaphorically speaking. "OUCH!"

We scream, jumping away from the terror of the evil, demon machine. The two of us leap over the counter, throwing off our regulation aprons and darting away just as the manager comes back in.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"

"WE'RE ON FIRE!" Hikaru hollers towards him as we zip past him. "HOSPITAL!"

"YOU IDIOTS DIDN'T TURN THE MACHINE OFF? NOT AGAIN! YOU'RE FIRED!"

"DIEU MERCI!" I add, in French obviously, and follow Hikaru from our now ex-job. This madness had to stop before we were more severely damaged from something so petty a child could work it.

Of course, once we were out in the cold air we rolled our sleeves up and ran back to the apartment, fiddling with the doorknob and immediately beginning to soak our various wounds. Hikaru, the ever-dramatic, crawls pathetically into the bath and shower combination (It's a very convenient, easily accessible, and quick duo for commoners on their work schedules is my theory.) to allow the ice cold water to drench him, clothing included. Meanwhile, I was busying myself in the sink, trying to soothe the red splotches that scattered across my skin, both exposed and not. This day could not possibly get any worse.

* * *

**Host Club's Point of View  
**_[__Third Persons__]  
Ten Minutes Earlier_

"What's going on?" Tamaki whines, watching his sister and the twin drowning in the vast amount of liquid pouring from the machine. Smoke was filling the bookstore as many tried to run in fear of a fire, when in reality it was the idiocy of the two in the coffee bar.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screams, trying to get to to the others.

Kyouya was also fighting the throng of people- which weren't that numerous in the commoners bookstore- to get to the blonde screaming in both confusion and pain at the scalding liquid. Unfortunately, the two were long gone before the Host Club even could make it to the counter. The manager was breathing heavily, screaming and swearing for everyone to hear, but none paid mind to him. Kyouya and Kaoru were long since out of the door, trying to find their respective loved ones. Tamaki was not far behind with Haruhi on his back to protect her from the massive amount of smoke.

"Now what do we do?" Kaoru questions, breathless from the previous madness.

"I have no idea where they went…" Tamaki allows the brunette on his back to get down, focusing on his sister's whereabouts.

A dark glint had appeared in Kyouya's eyes, that of a man that has long since passed his limit on patience.

"We find them."

* * *

**Misaki's Point of View  
**_[__First Persons__]_

"Hikaru, we're pathetic commoners," I sigh, defeated and pathetic against the couch. We'd already dressed in more comfortable- in other words, dry- clothing, nursing our burns.

"Absolutely…" He flinches, touching one of his sore spots.

A knock at the door catches our attention, quickly scurrying to the door to see what other sort of mayhem would ensue. Instead of finding police- or the Host Club, which was more expected- we find one of our now ex-coworkers, Kohara.

"Hey guys," he laughs, shaking his head at us, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, considering it was one hell of a day."

The orange-haired partner of mine glances back at me in questioning. I shrug, wondering how the day could possibly brighten after the horrendous espresso war.

"Then come on. Let's get in my car and go have some fun!" He pumps his fist, hurrying down to his beat up vehicle.

"Hikaru?"

"This is a bad idea, isn't it?" Despite his question, he begins getting into the raggedy automobile.

"Always…"

* * *

Kohara had taken us to a public club where people danced, screamed, and partied all of the time. The sun had already taken it's leave, giving way to a darkness that drowned from the light pouring from the building. It was loud, full, and what I considered to be crazy.

"Well, at least this is kind of fun!" Hikaru screams to me over the music as we dance- at a respectable distance, considering some of the people in the club were basically having sex with clothing on- holding a drink in his hand that our buddy had given him. Actually, we both had drinks in our hands that we were trying to adjust to. His came in a glass bottle and had a foam to it at first that tasted absolutely awful. Trying to keep to tradition and act as commoners do, Hikaru was drinking it like a champ. In fact, this was his fourth bottle and he was slurping them down. I believe he'd gotten used to the disqusting taste.

My drink was some sort of exotic mix I'd never heard of. They called it a 'mixed drink' and it had leaves in it, giving it a mint taste with a sweet tinge to it. I was starting on my second one. For some reason, my stomach was starting to bubble and I felt the world was changing around me. I could not quite explain the feeling, but it was much like that of trying to float while being nailed to the floor. I was unsure if this was a good feeling, or if I was feeling sick. Hikaru didn't seem to be experiencing the same symptoms as far as I knew, or he was just handling them a lot better than I was.

"Hikaru! I feel funny!" I holler, sipping another drink from the sweet, mint concoction.

"I do too, but not a lot!" He joins me in taking another drink from his glass. "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know!" We share a laugh, dancing to the beat of the wild music. The feelings I was experiencing were possibly just a mix of the bodies sweating near me in wild dances mixed with the booming music. Either way, I just wanted to have a good time and pass my project. During this entire adventure, I was mentally writing down everything I could.

I didn't realize this woozy feeling was not at all from the music…

* * *

**Host Club's Point of View  
**_[__Third Persons__]_

"Kyouya's sure been on the phone for a long time," Kaoru murmurs, standing near Tamaki and Kyouya's vehicles. He hadn't drove his today due to all the confusion.

"I hope he finds them," Haruhi sighs, worried over Misaki's health by now. She did not realize that they would do something so stupid as to try and coexist in a world they did **not**belong in. Of course, this was Hikaru Hitachiin and Misaki Suou being spoken of…

"Oh he will. He's speaking to the head of the Ootori private police force. It would be bad to bring in other forces, for a scandal could be created." Tamaki had left Kyouya's side and taken a spot leaning against his vehicle with the two. "He might know where they are when he gets off the phone."

They had searched for hours for the two and it was nearing time to give up and try again tomorrow. Well, that would be on any other search-and-rescue, but all four were determined to bring the two M.I.A. hosts back before school started back up again in a few days.

"Hikaru is such an idiot! I bet this was his idea," the twin whines, crossing his arms in a perfect pout.

"Misaki was talking about having some mastermind idea. This might not have been all your brother," Haruhi tried to talk sense into the orange-haired Host.

"At least Misaki has some intelligence!" Kaoru was officially borderline tears by this point. He had gotten to the point of talking bad on his most precious loved one. "I bet she wouldn't dare let him do anything to stupid, though. At least that is a thought to make me feel bet-…"

**SNAP!**

The three look over towards the Shadow King, eyes wide at the broken cell phone in his hands. His knuckles were white from holding on to the device, the expression on his face more dismal than before. Anger could not describe such an emotion…

As he got in and started his car, grinding his perfect teeth, Kyouya was able to mutter a few choice words.

"They're at a club."

Before they could utter another word to wonder on where, the Ootori had sped off, leaving tire marks all across the street. Oh, he was pissed…

* * *

**Misaki's Point of View  
**_[__First Persons__]_

I was finishing my third drink, and by this point the whole room was spinning. I kept hearing Kohara say something about me being a 'lightweight', followed by a confused look whenever I told him 'thank you'. Of course, being called light was always a compliment!

Hikaru was finally experiencing a few of the effects I had been about an hour earlier. He had drank quite a few of his glass drinks, which amazed me for some god-awful reason. I could barely keep mine in my hands any more, let alone drink it!

"Ugh, Idon'tfeelsogood…" My words were blended together as I staggered everywhere. The lights were making my head spin and my jerky movements caused my stomach to churn angrily against my innards. None of my thoughts were very coherent and I kept blurting things out I normally kept to myself. What was wrong with me?

"Have you ever drank before, Misaki?" Kohara laughs, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "I mean, you get drunk really quick alright!"

I fling his appendage off me, shaking my head vigorously. Even though the gesture was friendly, I took it as something more.

"K-Kyo would be upset!" I fall against a wall, catching myself on a sturdy shelf for support. Finally, his second sentence processes. "Drunk…? You mean alco… alcohol?"

"Yes! You've been drinking Mojito's all night! Hikaru is doing better on his beer than you are doing on your easy little girly drinks!" His laughter made me spin all the more, and I feel a ferocious grinding against the inside of my stomach, as if I was going to be sick. "I'll go find Hikaru and get the two of you home, alright?" Kohara helps me stand against the wall. "I'll be right back."

Unable to speak a valid sentence after the first dozen tries, I give up and nod vigorously, making my head pound. He disappears into the crowd, leaving my body to try and fight the urge to fall over on its own. It was a lot harder than it seemed.

"Hey Blondie, you man-hunting?"

I hear a voice call to me from my left, swiveling my head far to fast to stare at the thin, unattractive male commoner at my side. "No, I h-have my p-p-people here!" I forced myself to talk as slow as possible without seeming strained to keep my words from sliding together.

"Oh, so where are they hmm?"

I shake my head, standing on my own accord to try and get away. I felt a very bad pull when near this man, one that made me uncomfortable. I begin staggering away towards the door of the club, making my way outside into the cold, crisp winter air. The man was not far behind me and to top things off, my stomach was churning angrily.

"Come back here baby! I wasn't done talking to you!"

I stop, falling to my knees painfully next to the edge of the club where not many people were. I heard someone throwing up near me, which just sent me over the edge. My stomach contents empty from my gut, pouring all over the alleyway near me. The man grabs my arm, tears streaming down my face as I had I gotten myself into this mess? All in the sake of an 'A+', which I would have probably received through less painful means, I had put myself into a situation I desperately wanted to be rid of. A man was trying to hit on me in the worst manner, when my heart already belonged to another, and no one was around to stop him. Hikaru was probably in as bad of a condition and Kohara was nowhere in sight. And of all things, I was sick as a dog right now. Despair was falling on my shoulders like the weight of the world.

"Go away," I murmur weakly, still feeling sick as I'm tried, in vain, to be pulled to my feet.

"No girl, I'll help you clean up and you can help me out in return," he coos, growling in a way.

"I just want to go home where I belong," I cry, my eyes spilling over.

"Trust me, you'll be begging- OOMPH!"

I hear the shuffle going on, followed by my body being lifted up to stand on my feet. I waver, not only sick but now sobbing pathetically. I hated feeling so weak, but in my state there was nothing I could do to prove myself otherwise. No, I knew I was helpless…

"Misaki?" The words were heated, but still compassionate. My vision, blurred but still able to process, shoots up to an onyx gaze I so desperately wanted to see.

My knight in shining armor…

* * *

**Kyouya's Point of View  
**_[__First Persons__]  
A Few Minutes Prior_

I was speeding, though I was unaware of by how much. It had not taken me long to arrive at the club that my fiancee had so foolishly gone too after weaving through heavy traffic. I had a police escort leading me and following as well from my private task force, urging people out of the way without a care despite arriving before the idiot female Suou did something stupid.

After finally pulling up on the curb next to the club, my obsidian gaze met a sight I did not at all think would come to pass. Misaki was on the ground, shaking her head vigorously after having vomited. A man was grabbing on her arm, a vile sneer across his face.

_No one touches _**my**_ Misaki._

I was unsure of what this great feeling of rage could mean, but it felt as if the world were overheating and my body began to shake with such an immense anger that it almost felt unreal.

I throw the door of the car open, hearing the police force setting up a block around me to keep any camera flashes from providing a violent scandal. Rage marred my features as I laid my fist into the man's face, ripping him from my fiancee. He hit's the ground with a sick 'OOMPH!' and stares up at me in a daze.

I crouch in front of him, grabbing the front of his shirt and breaking his glass that was in his hand on the ground, pulling his face to mine.

"You listen very closely," I had no emotion on my face, but an enraged glint still shone in my eye. "You are dealing with not only a Suou-" I clearly meant Misaki and apparently the sober man understood, "but also an Ootori. If you do not know these names, _learn them from this night_. If you _ever_ lay a hand on my fiancee again, _you won't be found in one piece_. If you ever repeat anything that happened tonight to anyone, _you won't be found at all._Do you understand? My family owns a medical corporation that could very well cut not only you, but your family as well, off from the world of health insurance."

He nods, choking aggressively. I release him, hurrying over to the blonde's side. She looked to be sick, obviously completely intoxicated, and was sobbing. At first, my intentions were to scream at the woman, but upon seeing her condition I realized that not only would it do no good, but I could not bring myself to do it. Anger still coursed through my veins like liquid fire, but now was not the time to verbally destroy her. Could I even break her down with my words anymore?

What was becoming of me?

"Misaki?" I growl, though the noise was not as angry as I wished it to be. Her eyes were still pouring with the salty liquid, cheeks burning red in avid splotches. I help her to her feet, trying to stable the drunken blonde. She sniffles, staring at me with a sort of appreciation I had never once seen before. As if my presence truly calmed her nerves and she wanted nothing more than to stay in it.

"Please, ge-get me ou-out of here!"

Her arms wind themselves around my neck, holding tight as if the world were trying to take her away. Knowing no other person could see me besides the police force, my arms snake around her small form as well, head lying against her shoulder and an irritated sigh coming from my lips. Why could I not stay angry? She had nearly ruined both our reputations! If she had been discovered as a Suou running around with a Hitachiin while engaged to an Ootori _in a commoner's club_, all three of the families reputations would be shattered and close to irreparable. Yet, nothing had come of this ordeal and she was safely away from the groping hands of a filthy piece of street trash as the man before.

"Find Hikaru Hitachiin," I call to a member of my police force. My arms lift to bend around the smaller figure before me, picking her up under both knees and shoulder blades. Gently we head to my car and I sit her on the heated passenger seat. No doubt she was still sick and scratched up from falling previously, and thus she needed to be somewhere I knew she'd be safe.

Misaki Suou would be coming home with _me_.

Soon enough, the two of us would share a house and a bed, but until then it was a rare occasion we slept in the same room. The exception being our recent trip to my family's resort in the mountains. All I wanted now was to know she would be alright and not suffer head trauma from the idiocy of the elder Hitachiin twin.

"Escort him back to his estate. If he protests, _take care of him_," I turn after closing the door on the half-conscious Suou. My eyes flash to the night stick on one of the officers' waist. "_No exceptions."_

With that said, I climb into the driver's seat and speed towards the Ootori estate.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22: Comment dire je t'Aime

**Author's Note:** _Sorry guys! I have just recently been wed to the most wonderful man in the world, and thus had more important things on my mind. Now that all the stress and such has died down, I'll be steadily drawing this entire story to a close. I'll estimate another ten to twenty chapters, at most after this one. I am going to be doing some major time skips, but I will touch on Misaki's next year in Ouran without Kyouya, merely to add some more personal parts to the story. _

**REVIEW MY DARLINGS!**

* * *

**Subtitle:  
**_...sans parler jamais un mot._

* * *

The next morning I woke with a headache to rival God, my stomach churning savagely. With a groan, my eyes open partially, thankful that there was nothing more than a light on the downstairs portion of the a minute… Loft?

"Where am I?" I flinch at the hoarse, pained noise that rose from my cracked lips. How cliché of a question, yet unanswered it became a nuisance to further my aching cranium.

"About time you woke up."The voice was hard, though not as badly as I expected upon being found. Kyouya had walked in the room carrying a cup of coffee and a bottle of pills, more than likely to soothe my groaning limbs. I assumed I was in his bed, for I had not gotten an immediate glance around the room.

"What happened Kyouya?" I whisper, sitting up carefully on my shaking arms to finally lean against the headboard. "I feel terrible."

"You are confined to the Ootori estate for the day to properly recover under a watchful eye," he explains bluntly. "Last night you acted poorly in the presence of others that could have not only ruined the name of the Suou family, but also of the Ootori and Hitachiin families. Hikaru Hitachiin will also be under house arrest and caring for his hangover. In the mean time," he gets really close to my face, the expression of the ever-ruling Shadow King present on his face, "_what were you thinking?"  
_  
I shrink from the look, leaning as far back against the headboard as I could, trying to melt into the surface behind me to no avail. Kyouya was unyielding, his eyes narrowed behind his spectacles and awaiting an intelligent answer... One that I could not give.

"I was under the impression it was some sort of sweet, mint commoner drink. Not anything alcoholic!" I shudder, biting my lip. I did not feel well and I knew that the more attitude I gave him, the less likely I would be to receive that coffee and those pills. My head was throbbing and even aspirin would suffice right now. "I was trying to ace my project with Hikaru. I've been bloodied, burned, and now bruised to add in to the hangover." I meant the bruise on my arm from no telling what. "Now please, Kyouya?"

The last three words were quietly spoken as I stare at the items he had placed on the bedside table before he leaned over me. He leans back up, allowing me to grab the steaming mug and take a long drink from it. Caramel Macchiato, my absolute favorite… He hands me a couple of the pills before I could more-than-likely take to many to rid myself of my monstrous headache.

"I can't even go home and be under house arrest?" I gaze up at the man, putting on my best pout. "I miss my Tama… I'm sure he's upset still, even if you have told him you've found me! Can I please go home, Kyouya?"

His stare was unwavering, and yet I half-expected him to allow me to leave, considering he would be the one stuck with me the last day of our break. After all, I would be tortured worst if under Tamaki's care, what with his incessant need to baby everyone he cared for.

"No." The answer was exceedingly blunt, a sweat drop forming over my head. "Tamaki is quite unhappy with your exact location last night, and though he is worried he agrees that you would be best taken care of under my authority." He sits on the bed, pulling his phone out and checking his various email accounts and finances aggressively, an action done frequently throughout the day, every day.

"So I'm to sit here and groan about my life while you check your email continuously, bored out of my ever-loving mind?" I scoff, finishing off my steaming cup and crossing my arms. The hot liquid had hit the right spot and had already alleviated some of my previous aches. "What sort of justice is this, eh?"

"No, there are other plans in mind. I cannot have you roaming the Ootori estate in the shape you're in now. Thus, we will stay in this room until I feel it necessary for you to leave." He stands up and heads towards his television, doing various tasks until the screen lights up to signal the start of the film.

In my head, I pictured some boring documentary on business, something to put me to sleep to keep me out of his hair. I slide back down under the blankets and adjust myself to get comfortable to go back to my dream world, surprised when the Ootori silences his phone and joins me on the bed. Instead of keeping a safe distance, the man does not hesitate in getting close to me, pulling my body to conform to his slender frame. My head leans back against his shoulder, arm across his stomach to fully make myself comfortable.

_The Grinch that Stole Christmas_ begins playing, my mouth turning up softly in a smile. It was my absolute favorite movie of the holiday season, even though Christmas was over. My arm wraps around Kyouya a bit tighter, relishing just in the essence of him. He was everything I'd ever wanted, I had realized this not long ago. Beautiful, successful, and surrounded with the greatest friends in the world made Kyouya a true man. Soon, he'd be graduating and from there, my plans only escalated. No, not my own plans, but those of the Ootori and Suou families. Though, in my situation, things could be worse.

I could have _not_ fallen in love with my forced fiancee. Yet, even worse… I could _not _be loved in return. This issue had been plaguing me, and I wanted… no, I _needed _to know the extent of his feelings for me.

"Kyouya, there's something that has been bothering me that I'd really like clarified." I bite my lip, wondering on how to phrase the question. His attention focuses on me, a brow raising in response. "Tell me… Despite us being engaged, would you consider us anything more? Like the typical 'boyfriend-girlfriend' stereotype? Or is it more in the way that we are being forced in this matter and thus we only do what we must?"

Silence filled the air, shock evident across his features.

* * *

**Kyouya's Point of View  
**_[Five Minutes Earlier]  
_

I had put on this ridiculous movie to try and cheer up the blonde wrapped in my blankets after a horrendous night. Yes, I was beyond enraged at her for the idiocy of her choices, but she was a Suou and Suou's are known to make decisions based on borderline insanity. Tamaki was proof enough for the both of them. Despite this, her remorse was evident and I did not feel like playing the role of the villain today.

It did not take me long to make myself comfortable around this enchanting creature, sliding up against her cold figure in the folds of my bed. Sleeping beside her had been hell last night, especially the various runs to the bathroom in the middle of the night, followed by the sounds of vomit, and had lead to my departure to the couch in the bottom part of my room.

Her arm was cold as it touched my shirtless form, though found a way to fit against me in a way I did not think possible. She still reeked of alcohol, but for now I disregarded the stench to try and relax my future wife. She was a complete idiot, one I would loathe for eternity, but that was just as it was. If given the chance, I would stay with this woman for eons, merely to see the smile she lights the world up with whenever she wakes. It was maddening how far I'd fallen into this hole, one that I would not be able to claw or connive my way out of, but I found no need to try and fight what had already come to pass. Ootori's did _not_ feel this way.

Her question startled me, though I was unsure as to why. I knew she'd been playing these thoughts over for weeks, but had yet to work up the nerve to ask me. Everything that I had prepared to say escaped me all at once, and now not a single objective reached my mind. What was the proper response to that question…?

"I guess I could simply ask how you… feel about me…" The words were merely a whisper, but every syllable sent my heart pounding. Her previous question had been more likely to answer, and yet she had to throw something like _this_out there. How could I express?

When with the woman, everything on this earth disappeared and time stood on end for a grand, climatic finale to an unwritten scene. Fireworks erupted all around us and a cold burning enveloped every last part of us that made contact, as if on fire and below freezing all in one touch. Shakespeare, as daft as he was, came to life in all his romantic works, each word holding a new meaning that I would have never known without Misaki Suou.

"I understand if you don't want to answer. I just wanted to know if anything was there." She tried her hardest to hide the disappointment in her tone, though it was in vain. Always guarded, yet she was always vulnerable in my eyes. An object that needed absolute protection from no one and only one. She didn't want me to know that I indeed had known of her darkest desires and her blossoming feelings, but nothing escapes an Ootori.

_Mine…_

Gently, my hand finds it way to her chin, lifting it up to stare at me. Her eyes were the most delicate shade of violet, now staring up at me with a longing and a sadness I wanted nothing more than to make disappear. She was glancing into my soul behind my glasses, but I refused to let her in. And then all at once, my lips found hers and all the feelings I had for the woman before me were spilled out, a tidal wave against her. She would now know what I felt for her, and how I would feel for her for the rest of time. She would _never_ belong to anyone else in this world, and that I would make sure of.

_I was in _**love** _with Misaki Suou._


	23. Chapter 23: Vous Etes

**Author's Note: **I have become horrible with updating… I'll try and fix that but I cannot make promises. And I left off at a very romantic part at least… Finally the couple know they love one another and each feeling is returned. Ah, love at its finest. Now, I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. A time skip has happened, breezing through the final semester for Kyouya and Tamaki's grade. More will be revealed soon. Though I do wish more people would give me their input on the story. I 3 reviews!

**Review… Please? =D**

* * *

**Subtitle: **  
_...mon seulement exception..._

* * *

"Please will everyone stand for the graduating class!" I smile gently, watching from the cushioned seats inside the massive auditorium of Ouran High School, sitting immediately next to Hikaru and Haruhi. I was dressed to impress for the grand event taking place.

Tamaki and Kyouya's graduation…

"Thank you, now please take your seats so we may begin the Salutatorian speech!"

Everything had fallen into place so wonderfully over the last few months. Kyouya and I had nearly been inseparable, looking as best friends as Masaaki and lovers as my true persona. All of the Host Club had marveled at the changes they witnessed, seeing the true side of Kyouya in love.

No, he did not sputter romantic nonsense or act as the men in the works of Shakespeare were described, but that is one of the many things I loved about him. Kyouya was not afraid to hold my hand, to usher others away with a simple glance, but never came to far within my personal boundaries where I would feel uncomfortable.

"And now, please welcome our Valedictorian, Kyouya Ootori!"I clap, seeing my future husband walk on stage, the ring on my finger catching the lights in the building just perfectly. He had replaced the other ring I had refused to wear once before, merely because he wanted to get something more personal. It was covered in diamonds with a sapphire on the top, wordlessly informing me that he got it because it almost matched my eyes.

His speech was beautiful, though intimidating all in one. He was a true Ootori, that was certain. I was not surprised by how successful he had become already, creating a magnificent profit within the club that only I knew close to the true amount of. He had not taken clients either, which surprised me after I had sincerely asked him to. And in him refusing, I could see the devotion he carried towards our engagement.

I had realized how hard it was for other people to get Kyouya. He was not a man that wore his 'heart on his sleeve', so to speak, and his mind games were crippling. I believe that the only people, besides myself, that had ever really figured him out were Haruhi and Tamaki.

Speaking of the two, their relationship was blooming slowly, more than ours had even. Haruhi had informed me that they were acting as a true couple, yet Tamaki never would ask her outright, no matter how much I pushed. He was taking things at his own pace.

I never believed I would be so far deep in this magnificent pool called love. It was beautiful, something I had always wanted and never realized I would have with this man, of all men especially. I wanted to fall in love a traditional way, a way where I could choose my spouse. In the beginning, I had loathed Kyouya, even been jealous of him in ways, but now I wanted nothing more than to be by his side. Everything was brighter, my world now almost completely perfect. _He was my exception_…

"The best of luck to all of you," Kyouya concludes his grand speech eyes never leaving mine, everyone cheering and clapping, some crying and others laughing. It was a beautiful moment.

"Now, if everyone would please come when called to receive your diplomas." The line forms, each person called individually and the career field they'd be going into named. Doctors and CEOs and educators each grabbed the one piece of paper that could secure their future within the ranks of each respected family.

Kyouya looked absolutely dashing in his tuxedo, matching the rest of the males in his class. There were only two men in that group I was at all worried about- Tamaki and Kyouya, my gorgeous older brother and the most amazing man to ever walk the planet.

"Before we end this ceremony, one of our benefactors would like to make a special announcement," my father at last calls, the normal finale for every graduation at Ouran. One of the top supporters- as if this school _really_ needed benefactors- would give a speech to wish the graduates off into a world of success and a fight for power.

Surprisingly, Yoshio Ootori takes the podium under his firm grasp, demanding the utmost attention from everyone in the huge building. I gulp, feeling the fear rise like bile in my throat. I hated that I was _afraid _of this man, but I had come to realize it was not just from the worry of my own well-being, but it was for how he treated Kyouya.

He begins speaking of all the things expected for the next year, along with how well the school did the previous one. "Now, for my closing statements. I am sure all of you have heard of the engagement between Yuzuru Suou's daughter, Misaki Suou, and my son, Kyouya Ootori. A wedding date has been set for an exact month after her graduation from Ouran Academy this coming year." I prayed he did not mention anything of my school adventures this previous year, afraid he'd expose me and ruin the Host Club. "Now, after heavy thought and a very tough choice, I have decided upon the next heir to my empire."

This had the room stirring, though the murmurs only lasted a moment. Everyone was heavily anticipating this following statement, the media filming this life-changing event. Who would become the next King of the Medical Industry? I voted on the first son, but prayed for all I was worth that Kyouya might have the starring role.

"I had to realize how each of my sons were different and which would be better suited to running my industry. I needed a cutthroat man, one who would do my business proud and I could trust fully upon retiring in the coming year. It has taken me years to finally choose whom this man would be out of my three sons." He glances at me, turning his attention almost immediately. "I have decided that, upon his marriage date, my son…"

I gulp. I did not know which of the sons were married and who were not, or if any of them were getting married at all. I tried to stay out of their business if possible, only learning what few things Kyouya had allowed me to know thus far.

"Kyouya Ootori will be the heir to my empire."

My eyes were wide, my mouth wide open, attention wrenching from Yoshio towards my future husband. His eyes were bulging, a slight gape to his mouth before the entire face turned into a triumphant smirk, pushing his glasses up to cause that damned glare.

"Thank you. I wish the best of luck to all of you," Yoshio gives a curt bow to the students. Time flew by afterwards, my mind in awe through the entire cap-toss and the pictures. All I wanted was to find Kyouya alone, and the perfect time to do that would be tonight at my home, where he would be staying the night. Tamaki had a date with Haruhi, one I was hoping would end in him asking her to be his girl. _Hopefully_ being the key…

* * *

I was dressed in my pajamas, getting a text from Kyouya that he did not want to go out tonight like we had planned. I was bummed about it, but I was more than happy to just spend some quality time with the man. When I say 'quality time', I mean his phone off and hidden, laptop and clipboard far from his reach.

I hear my door open slowly, turning to see the man I loved setting his bag down next to the entrance and closing it behind him. The blinds were open and the entire glass wall onto the balcony allowed the stars to shine into the room.

Our eyes meet and I suddenly feel the urge to be in his arms. Without hesitation, I break into a wild smile, throwing myself into the air, legs conforming around his waist tightly and my arms hanging from his neck in a brilliant hug.

"You did it," I whisper in his ear sweetly, kissing the top of it. "You've become the heir to your father's empire, Kyouya."

His arms wind around me, holding me to him for all I'm worth. He turns his head and captures my lips in a searing kiss, the world crashing and rebuilding all in one moment. I felt so alive, so in love with him…

"And you will be beside me from then on," he replies quietly, barely breaking our moment.

Our kiss intensifies, my hands weaving into his hair and his gently holding around my rear, the other hand in between my shoulder blades. He leans over, dropping us both down and never breaking our moment. My back hits my bed, tongues dancing delightfully with one another, completely enveloped in each other's arms.

"Kyouya," I whisper breathlessly, the mood intensifying greatly. "_I love you._"

"_I love you_," he replies instantaneously, my heart flying into a thousand flutters, our lips meeting again.

That night, we made love.


	24. Chapter 24: The End

**Author:** I swore I added this to the story! I think it might have been deleted by FF, but I am not so sure. . . Good have been a bad lack in memory. ^^' Well, this was the ending piece to my Kyouya Story! **Review please!**

* * *

"_Please, repeat after me_. _This woman I marry, no matter what the health situation is…_"

"_This woman I marry, no matter what the health situation is…"_

This last year had passed by like no other, quicker than even I could believe. I had taken over the Host Club in my brother's absence and ran is successfully, striving to keep up with the infinite amount of profit it collected under the rule of the renowned _Shadow King_ after all the years.

I had kept up brilliantly.

"_I will love this person, respect this person…"_

"_I will love this person, __**respect**__ this person…"_

The women of the school had been both shocked and disgusted to find out that the Club had been passed down to a female, and most importantly of all _Kyouya Ootori's fiancee._ The only thing that kept the ladies coming was the striving efforts of all the members and the sole fact that I was the younger sister of Tamaki Suou.

We had almost surpassed the last year's income. _Almost_… Somehow, I just could not beat Kyouya.

But I was completely satisfied with a close tie, knowing I had lived up to his standards.

All I ever wanted in this life was to make Kyouya Ootori, heir to the illustrious Ootori Empire, the happiest man alive. As far as I could tell, so far I had succeeded in every way possible.

"…_console this person, help this person…"_

"…_console this person, help this person…"_

I had been Salutatorian of my class, a role I would have been upset over considering I had not been the best, except for the fact I had lost to one of my closest friends. Haruhi Fujioka had, against all odds, gone from the commoner, looked down upon by everyone in the persona of a man, to the most intelligent, successful of all of our classmates.

She had revealed her gender at the graduation, announcing her engagement to Tamaki Suou in one deafening blow. I could almost hear the hearts breaking within the massive auditorium from my seat, easily able to see the many faces of the women in the room fainting and crying over losing both Tamaki and Haruhi from both the same and different reasons.

It almost made me sad…

_Almost._ It was time for all those women to step forward in the world and stop living in fantasy. So many of the most respectable families in Japan were marrying off their young, and now it was time to become the men and women they were expected to be. It would be a good turn around.

"_Until death, protecting fidelity. I swear."_

"_Until death, protecting fidelity. __**I swear.**__"_

Haruhi and Tamaki, now that was a beautiful couple alright. They were hopelessly in love and Ranka-san was almost more overjoyed than the engaged. Ever since their special moment and Tamaki begging my approval, I had kept a grand smile on my face. My only condition was that I had to be a bridesmaid, and that had been more than assured when I was placed in the role of _Maid of Honor_, as Haruhi was for me.

"_This husband, I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person…"_

"_This husband, I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person…"_

Their wedding would be in just a few short months, within the fall. She had always dreamed of a fall wedding, and Tamaki and my father had promised her anything she could want for the ceremony. Needless to say, I would be in charge over most of it. Haruhi had little to no feminine bones in her lithe body.

The twins had barely changed over the year. They had met a set of twins- ironic, yes- and they were dead set that the two women were the _ones_. Luckily, they looked nothing alike and I could tell them apart much easier.

"…_console this person, help this person. Until death, protecting fidelity. I swear."_

"…_console this person, help this person. Until death, protecting fidelity. __**I swear.**_"

Speaking of telling the two apart, I had finally been allowed into their world. I had been confronted to at last end their game at the beginning of my last year of high school. It had not even taken a thought when I discerned the two, and since we'd been closer than ever before.

Honey and Mori, they had gone on with their lives and started to become successful in the family business. Honey, of course, had branched off after a few short months, using his vast wealth to creature a massive sweets company. Mori followed without a complaint, and within the final six months of my school career, their business had blown into unreal proportions. Their cakes, candies, and chocolates were more sought after than even the best chefs, which now conveniently worked for the two, for every kind of even imaginable. I was proud of them, both for doing something they loved. Honey was with his sweets and Mori was with his Honey.

"_Groom, Kyouya Ootori, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"_

"_Yes, __**I promise**__."_

Yoshio Ootori. I had faced my fears and faced the man, informing him that I would no longer be afraid of him. I loved his son and that is how everything would ever be. I reprimanded him in the kindest way possible for trying to force our matrimony, and then thanked him. Without his push, we might not have ever been where we are today. I was grateful, despite once hating him.

"_Bride, Misaki Suou, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"_

"_Yes, __**I promise**_."

Surprisingly, the man had accepted me for what I was after my private outburst and outright anger towards him. He had said this in very few words, quoting that I would make a proud, fine wife, before I was ushered from his study. Needless to say, I was more than thrilled with this latest breakthrough.

"_Now please, kiss the bride and seal this union between Ootori and Suou."_

In one kiss, the Ootori and Suou companies united by blood, bringing together two of the most powerful empires in all of Japan. In just a few months, upon his marriage to Haruhi, Tamaki would take over our father's company, giving what few rights I wanted forth and keeping all the others, as I asked, to make a great life for the Fujioka that would be his bride.

When our lips met this grand time, I felt the fireworks, the heat, the passion, just as every kiss before. The only difference was I felt like an Ootori and would forever be in the arms of one from this day forth. It was a magical feeling, one I will not dare try to describe in words, for I'm afraid it would take to long to read such a novel that could be said in this one touch.

"All rise for the new Mr. and Mrs. Ootori!"

We both descend down the aisle, pelted with birdseed and the petals of flowers. It was a beautiful wedding, set outside in the loveliest of gardens in all of Japan. Every businessman or woman associated with our families had attended, along with the vast numbers of friends and family alike.

Best of all, my mother had been there to help me before my wedding. I had long since cried and fawned over her, and now she would take an important role in my life from this point on, mine, my new husband's, and my brother and his soon-to-be wife's. For now, all I was worried about was Kyouya Ootori, and the honeymoon that awaited us as we climbed into the limousine.

We held each other their, comfortable in a silent embrace and each sharing our own version of glee, his much more subtle than my own. The designer dress is quickly changed in the car, smiling all the while. We would not do our reception today, for we had a private plane waiting for us at the airport to fly to Italy, a place I'd always yearned to see.

"Mrs. Ootori…"

I turn to my new husband, beaming. "Yes, Mr. Ootori?"

He cracks a devilish smile, pulling something out from behind his back. I blink in confusion, opening the package. We had already given each other our wedding gifts…

What I find makes my eyebrows raise, a soft and sincere smile playing against my lips. My hand instinctively goes to the necklace of yellow and white diamonds around my neck, reliving the memory of Christmas a year and a half ago all over again.

"The _Souhait Interdit_ box… You kept it?" I could not take my eyes from it, gently tracing the markings and how flawless he kept it. Truly, Kyouya had treasured it, and yet I had never once seen it in his room. He must have hidden it…

His hand ghosts over my own. "_Open it_."

Gently, I open the top compartment, removing the key to unlock _'Le Besoin',_ or 'Need', first. I remove the parchment, careful when pulling the black ribbon from it. I could tell he had been very attentive about retying it as it came. A perfectionist, indeed.

My eyes water as I read the words across the paper. "_'I need __**Her**__. Her lips, her touch, her smile…'_"

"Look at the dates," he whispers in my ear, kissing the top of it delicately, as if I'd break.

It had been made out the day after Christmas, the night of our first kiss by the time. He knew he loved me before he said a thing about it otherwise.

"'_Voulez'_?" he urges.

I open the next compartment just as carefully as the first one. Once the parchment is in my hand and my eyes skim the words written across the page, the tears spill over my eyes.

"'_I want to make __**Her **__the happiest woman on this planet. Nothing shall get in my way from this point forward. Misaki Suou will be mine until the end of our lives.'"_

I move to face the man, his hands cradling my face and his face as stoic as ever, the emotions dancing in his eyes behind his dazzling glasses. I had memorized every chiseled curve of him, never wanting to forget even the smallest detail about the man I was irrevocably in love with.

"And I'm more happy now than I've ever been in all my life. And I am here until you absolutely cannot stand me."

His lips find mine, uttering the simple word, "_Never_," as our lips meet in another searing kiss.

And I would live my days out with Kyouya Ootori. My life was…

"I love you, Kyouya Ootori."

"And I love you as well, Misaki Ootori."

…_**perfect.**_

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, it's been an interesting road everyone. This story has been delightful, and I had planned to detail out more of Misaki's last year of Ouran, but I found that to be pointless and nothing more than fillers. I might add a companion piece later with little snippets that were missed with more Misaki and Kyouya fluff. Otherwise, this has been the finale. I feel satisfied with it, and I do hope everyone has enjoyed it from the beginning until the end.

My inspiration for this entire story has been my yearning to write- well, _type-_ and most especially my readers. Everyone pushed me through, and now I have another story to work on. VOTS will be on hiatus for a while, and I will be permanently deleting my REAVER story at some point soon. I don't like it as I used to. That, and I could possibly have another in the works, but I've decided not to publish anything until absolutely finished with it. Trust me, I have about fifteen stories going right now that aren't finished in WORD. And I mean all different sorts, from _Lord of the Rings _to _How to Train Your Dragon_. (Don't hate…) In fact, you can read all about what I have slowly in process on my homepage.

Currently, I will be reworking a Naruto story I wrote in 2007 with an OC and Kakashi Hatake. I am COMPLETELY re-doing it, and I believe it will be **epic** in length, and followed up with a sequel to keep everyone guessing.

I want to thank everyone that has been here, especially from the beginning. I may not have replied to a lot of reviews due to not realizing I had them until MUCH later after receiving them, but every single review was wonderful and I thank you for them. I hope oodles of you will read my lovely Kakashi story and review. Reviews are what keep me going.

And so everyone knows, those lines in the marriage ceremony were what I found to be recited at a traditional Japanese wedding. I do hope they were right, for I thought they were quite beautiful.

Don't worry, I'm not gone for good or for long. You can't keep me away. ;) I hoped you enjoyed _**You Want Loyalty? How Will I Benefit?**_.

_Au revoir, my loves!_


End file.
